


Back Where I Belong

by Murray889



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 62,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murray889/pseuds/Murray889
Summary: Erin Lindsay returns home to Chicago after nearly 3 years after she left. How will those she left behind deal with her sudden reapperance.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net decided that I would post it here to. This is also my first Chicago PD  
> This idea came to after re-watching the show again. I only watch seasons 1-4 can’t really get myself to watch past season 4 but I have seen some clips mainly Jay scenes because I have been a fan of Jesse’s since he was on the soap “As The World Turns” I only started watching Chicago PD for Jesse and Sophia and after Sophia let I guess I just gave up. I am a big Linstead shipper and hated that they never really got their chance to be happy but I totally respect Sophia’s choice for leaving.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of these characters from Chicago PD.

The cool Chicago night air is the first thing that hits her as she walks out the doors of the airport. It brings her back to the night that she left everything that she ever knew and loved behind. Erin had taken Voight’s words to heart and left Chicago and never looked back until now.

It has been nearly three years since she had been back in Chicago, three years since she seen Voight. Of course she talked to him occasionally but she never made the effort to come and visit him in Chicago and he never came to New York to see her. They both felt that the distance would help Erin adjust better to her new life. She never asked about anyone from her old unit and she definitely didn’t ask about him. She missed him terribly but it was better this way. Despite how much she may have wanted to it was best not to know. But now it was time to come home.

She should have do have done it years ago but she really did need to get out of Chicago and leave Bunny behind for good. She needed to heal from the wounds that Bunny caused to fully move forward with her life. The past few years haven’t been easy for Erin missed her old unit her friends but she made it through. She had known she needed to come back and try and make things right but she was scared. But one phone call changed everything and gave Erin the push that she finally needed to return home.

**_Flashback_ **

_Erin had gotten the call that would bring her back to Chicago after she returned home from an assignment. Erin walked through the door of her apartment completely and utterly exhausted. See saw the boxes that were scattered all over her living room. She had been putting off this move for months but she knew what she had to do. Deciding that she need some sleep before she dealt with anything. She threw her ready bag down at the entry way and kick off her shoes and made her way down the hallway._

_This last case had been incredible hard. It was times like this that she wished that she could call him and just talk. He was always good at being there for her when she needed him. But she knew that she burned that bridge a long time ago. Shaking her head from those thoughts she makes her way to the bedroom to see the one person she has been missing for days. Before she can open the door the shrill ring of her cell phone goes off._

_She quickly moves away from the door hoping the sound didn’t wake the sleeping body in the room. She sees the Voight’s name flashing on the screen._

_She answers the phone with a quiet, “Hello?”_

_“Erin, it’s Alvin” He answers in a quiet tone._

_Her stomach immediately drops. “Why are you calling from Voight’s phone?” Her breathe begins to quicken as she waits for the answer._

_“Voight’s been shot. It’s bad Erin.”_

_“I’ll be on the next flight out.”_

**_End of flashback_ **

The tiny pull on her hand bring her back to the present and brings a small smile to her face.

“Mommy?” The little voice asks her.

“Yes baby” She replies she looks down at her daughter.

“Where are we?” she asks.

Erin leans down and picks up her daughter and says, “ Where home baby, back where we belong.”

She just hoped that everyone would understand why she needed to leave and why she ultimately had to return.

Reviews are welcomed. Let me know if I should continue.


	2. Jay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focus on Jay. I really wanted to get inside his head. I wish the would do that more.

Jay’s spiral after Erin departure had put him on Voight’s shit list. Erin had been the one to help hold everything together for him after Terry’s death even though he never told her about the things he did over there just having her near helped. So he moved forward pushing down his demons once again. Then Mouse decided that he wanted to go back to war and that brought up more memories for him. He couldn’t understand why mouse wanted to go back but Erin made him realize that this was something that Mouse needed to do. Jay wasn’t happy about it but he supported his friend. Losing Mouse the one person who could understand everything that they did over there had hurt. But at least he still had Erin.

That was until Abby came back with the news that they were still married. He knew he should have told Erin but he figured he could get it taken care of quickly and she would never have to know. She found out anyway and she wasn’t happy that he had kept this from her. Then Jay made one of the dumbest decision, he left Erin. She had told him once that if he ever needed help carrying the weight of what they did over there all he had to do was ask. But instead of asking he chose to leave and he would forever regret that decision. 

They never broke up not really it was more of a break than anything. The partnership that the two of them shared was intact. If they still had their professional partnership then they could find their way back to their personal on like they did before. Jay soon realized his mistake and knew he had to make it right. He didn’t want to lose Erin from his life and he was wrong to walk away from her. So he got his mother’s ring from Will and planned on making things right. But he never got the chance to ask her. He had ask Erin to meet him but she never showed up. He learned from Voight that Erin had left him and her life in Chicago behind. Part of him understood her reason for leaving but what hurt the most was that he didn’t even warrant a goodbye. 

Pain of losing Erin was unbearable but he continued to push forward hiding from his pain and throwing himself into work. Jay continued to push down the demons that tried to make their way to the surface. The thing that finally broke him was the death of the little girl. Even though the bullet that went through that little girl was accidental he could shake that little girls face from his dreams. Her death brought him back the demons that he had been trying to hold back for months. The nightmares returned and he was barely sleeping. Without Mouse or Erin there to help keep the demons at bay Jay began to spiral. He tried calling Erin a couple of times, just needing to hear her voice but she never answered her phone. So he gave up trying. 

Then Intelligence caught a kidnapping case and Jay fought to be undercover to connect with a former Army Ranger who was responsible for the kidnapping. The undercover stint was a chance for Jay to escape from reality for a little while. Connecting with Luis gave Jay the opportunity to talk to someone who knew exactly what he was going through. Jay finally felt like he could be himself without the fear of being weak. Luis understood and could relate to the demons that Jay carried because he carried his own. Camila was another distraction for him. She helped to fill the void temporally that Erin left. He didn’t love her but couldn’t deny the fact he had feeling for her since she helped him forget and stop the noise that was clouding his head. Luis’s death was another blow for Jay it just became another death that he had to carry. Having Camila was a way for him to continue to hide from his problems. But just like everything else in his life that came crashing down when Camila found out who he really was. He almost ruined his career by blurring the lines. 

Hailey was the first person to suggest that he talk to someone after Luis death but he shot that down real quick. But then after everything that went down with Camila and him being assigned to desk duty Voight made it mandatory for him to see a counselor. At first he was against talking to someone but he soon realized that he needed help and it was ok to get it. He’d been doing better since then, he got his head back on straight and focusing on the job. Hailey and he had develop a close partnership and friendship the last couple of years. 

Hailey.

She had been acting weird the last couple of weeks since his shooting. He had been noticing the longing glances a lot more and he was starting to wonder what was up with her. He decided that he needed to talk to her and see what was going on. He got to work early before the others arrived to see if he could talk to Upton alone. He found her in the break room. 

“Hailey” 

Hailey looks up from pouring herself a cup of coffee to see who entered the break room, “What’s up Jay?”

“I wanted to talk to you” 

“About what?” she asks with a smile on her face.

“Ever since the shooting you’ve been acting weird. You have been staring at me when you think I’m not looking. So why don’t you tell me what’s going on with you?”

Hailey sighs, “When you got shot it really scared me. I thought I was going to lose you.”

Jay moves closer to Hailey, “I’m fine”

“I know but it made me realize something that I have been trying to bury for a while.”  
“What’s that?”

“Jay I have….

As Hailey gets ready to answer Ruzek interrupts, “ Hey Voight needs us we got some intel on drug bust that’s going down.

“Alright” Jay answers. He turns toward Hailey and squeezes her arm and says, “We’ll talk later” as he strolls out of the breakroom. 

Hailey sighs and mumbles, “Yea later” and follows him out of the room.


	3. Ambush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: So glad you guys are loving this story. The in the last chapter I really wanted to get inside Jay’s head. Since we don’t know a lot about him in the show. So I am glad you guys enjoyed it. I know the chapter are coming out fast but my muse is following. I can’t guarantee it will always be like this. This Chapter is a bit long there was a lot to unpack. I tried my best with the police lingo but it’s not my area of expertise. So don’t judge me to bad lol. Same goes for the hospital stuff. I hope I did this chapter justice.

It was supposed to be a routine drug bust. The intel came from one of Voight’s CI’s, they had done the surveillance and the bust was supposed to go down tomorrow. Voight hadn’t heard from his CI since he was given the intel about the bust. That made him a little nervous. 

After many failed attempts at calling him, he finally he had gotten a call back. He CI was having to have doubts about this whole thing. They were getting ready to take down a major player so he could understand why the he was nervous. Voight just needed to reassure him that everything was going to be fine and no one would know it was him who gave up the intel. 

After hanging up with his CI and setting a meet. He decided to take Jay along with him since it was a slow day in Intelligence and he needed to talk to the him anyway. He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed out his office. Jay was sitting at his desk goofing off with Ruzek. He rolled his eyes at their antics.

Voight’s raspy voice broke the relaxed vibe in the room, “Jay your with me.”

Jay looked up at Voight nodded his head and grabbed his jacket.

“Everything ok sarge?” Hailey asked. 

Voight turned to her and said, “Nothing for you to worry about.”

Hailey nodded her head and went back to what she was doing. She knew Voight didn’t like to be questioned but she just wanted to make sure everything was ok. She figured from his lack of response that whatever was going down was between him and Jay. She figured she just ask Jay what happened later. 

They had been in the car for a while now, when Jay finally to ask Voight where they were going. “Where we heading Sarge?”

“I need to meet with my CI about the bust make sure everything still good.”

Jay nods his head, “You usually do this type of thing by yourself or you take Al with you.”

“You got a problem Halstead?” Voight asked with mild annoyance.

Jay shook his head, “No problem. I just want to know the real reason for you taking me on this little trip.”

Not missing a beat Voight ask, “How have been since the shooting?”

“Good” Jay answered warily. “Been cleared by the docs. Are you worried about me?” Jay asks with a smirk on his face. 

“Just checking in and making sure everything is fine.”

“Sarge, If you worried about me falling back into a hole you don’t need to me I’m fine.”

“You’re a good cop. Just don’t want you falling back into old habits.”

“I appreciate it, but what happened before…” Jay blows out a breathe, “There was a lot going on at the time.”

“And now?” Voight asks.

“Now when I need to talk to someone I see my counselor. Seriously Sarge, you don’t need to worry.”

“There something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

“What’s that?”

“Er…” 

Jay’s voice stopped whatever Voight was getting ready to say. “That your CI.”

“Yea” As they pulled up into the alley parking head on with the other car.

“Guy seems a little jumpy.” 

The alley way is nestled in between two buildings where the meet is supposed to take place. Jay and Voight exit the car. An eerie feeling pass through Jay as the head toward the man. 

“You lookin a little spooked Raymond.

“Yea you would be too if your about to…” No sooner than the words leave his mouth, that multiple gun shots ring out. The first shot hit Raymond right in the head. Jay and Voight return fire in the direction that they the shots were conning from. Jay takes cover and tries to get an eye on the shooter. 

“15-21 George shots fired at the police! We are taking heavy fire!” 

“Sarge!” When he gets no response he starts to worry. He franticly looks around for Voight and notices his body close to the car. 

“Sarge! Sarge!” Jay screams as Voight’s body on the ground. Jay runs over to him returning fire as he does. He pulls Voight’s body to behind the SUV for coverage. As quickly as the shots started they stop. 

“10-1, 10-1! We have an officer down! Repeat we have an officer down! Send back up immediately!” 

“Voight! Look at me!” Jay tries to stop the bleeding. 

“Come on, Come on! Hank! I need you to keep your eyes open!” 

Voight begins open his eyes.

“That’s it. Stay with me. Help is on the way.”

Dr. Will Halstead waits at the doors of the ED along with Maggie waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Every time they get a call about an officer being shot his mind immediately goes to Jay especially since we was shot not to long ago. As the ambo arrives and the doors open, Will holds doesn’t release it until the body is wheeled out and he knows it isn’t Jay. 

“What have we got?”

“55 year old male with 2 GSWs to the chest. He was unresponsive when we arrived on scene. He regained consciousness while we were in route. “

“Alright we got from here. Take him to Baghdad.” Maggie says. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Will looks up for the first time at the sound of the broken voice. He knows that voice anywhere.

“I don’t know. You got to let us work.” As much as he wants to be there for his brother he has a job to do. He heads into room to work on Voight. 

Jay tries to follow Will but Natalie stops him for going him from following.

She notices the blood on Jay. “Jay?” Natalie notices the blood all over him. “Jay are you hurt?” Jay ignores him looking he follows Voight as they enter the ED.

Jay shakes his head no and she breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Ok, that’s good but you need to let them work.” Jay just nods his head and lets Natalie move him away from the room. “Why don’t you go clean up?”

He moves away from Natalie and heads toward the bathrooms but he stops as the rest of his unit enters the ED. Al is the first one to approach him followed by Hailey, Ruzek, Burgess, Atwater, and Dawson. 

“What happened?” Al asks.

“They were waiting for us. The whole thing was an set up! We never should have been there!”

“Calm down, Jay. You need to breathe“ Al says he lays a hand on Jay’s shoulder.

“I’m good. They took the CI out first. The shots kept coming. We returned fire but Voight got hit in the mist of everything.” Jay pauses before he continues, “Al…he took two the chest.” He says in a small voice. 

Hailey comes up to Jay, “Are you hurt?” she says as she notices all the blood on him. 

“No… the blood’s not mine It’s Voight’s.” 

Silence follows Jay’s statement and they all watch as Voight’s body is wheeled out of the ED. Will heads toward the unit to give them an update. 

“We finally got him stabilized and he is on his way to surgery. He’s in good hands with Dr. Rhodes.”  
“Is he going to make it?” Burgess asks.

“I can’t answer that right now. We will know more after he is out of surgery.”

Maggie walks over to them she hold up a plastic bag, “Here are Sergeant Voight’s gun, badge and phone.” 

Al takes the bag from Maggie. 

“Kid go get yourself cleaned up.” Al says as he walks away. “I gotta make a call.” 

“Come on. I think I have something in my locker you can wear.” Will says. Will turns to the team and says “Why don’t you guys head up the waiting room.

The drive from the airport to Chicago Med seemed like eternity. She stared out the window watching the city lights passing by. She had so much on her mind right now but the most important thing was if Voight was okay. The man saved her life and became a father figure to her and she wasn’t ready to lose him from her life yet. The sleeping child next to her let out a content sigh. How she wished to be her daughter right now. Sleeping without a care in the world. 

The car pulls up at the entrance of Chicago Med and Erin gets out and pulls the sleeping child out of her car seat. “Come on sweet pea.” The little girl doesn’t even stir as her mother moves her into her arms. She head into the ED looking she spots a familiar face in Natalie. 

“Natalie”

Natalie looks up at the sound of the raspy voice calling her name. “Oh my god Erin” she replies. 

“Hi, umm is there any word on Hank?”

“No, but let me take you up to surgery. The rest of the team is up there.”

“Thank you.”

Natalie gives Erin a small smile as the head toward the elevators. The ride up the surgery waiting room is silent. The walk down the hallway seems like it takes forever. 

Burgess is the first to notice Erin. To say she is surprised would be an understatement but it’s the child in her arms that really takes her by surprise. Before she knows it her mouth is opening and she is calling her name “Erin”

Jay heads snaps at Burgess calling Erin’s name. He turns his head toward Burgess wondering why she’s talking about Erin. What he doesn’t expect is to see the shock on everyone’s face expect Al’s. He takes a breathe and follows Burgess’s line of vision and sees the face he has been wishing to see for the past three years. Jay stands and opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. 

She stares at Jay. He looked like he was going to say something but nothing comes out. She sees Will approaching and turns her attention toward him. 

“How is he?” Erin asks. 

Will turns toward the voice that he hadn’t heard in years and replies “It’s not looking good right now. The managed to remove the bullets but they are having trouble controlling the bleeding. He flatlined once.”

“Oh my god.” Erin whispers. Al moves closer and puts his arm around her. “Will please tell me his going to make.”

“I can’t make any promises. They are doing everything they can right now. He’s strong and he’s a fighter. I’ll come back with an update soon.” He pats Jay on the shoulder as he walks away. 

The little girl in Erin’s arms begins to stir and a tiny voice breaks the tension in the room, “Mommy where are we?”

Next chapter we find out Voight’s fate and how everyone is feeling seeing Erin again and the realization that she has daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed


	4. Revelation

The little girl in Erin’s arms begins to stir and a tiny voice breaks the tension in the room, “Mommy where are we?”

Erin looks down at the little girl in her arms and says, “We’re at the hospital visiting someone very special to mommy.”

“Okay” she replies as she plays with a necklace around her mother’s neck. 

Sensing the tension in the room, Natalie decides to break the silence that has once again taken over the room. “Why don’t I take this little one down to the cafeteria to get some food.”

Erin looks over a Natalie grateful for the offer. “Hey sweet pea. Are you hungry?”

The little girl nods her head and Erin sets her down on the ground. “Can you go with my friend Dr. Manning? She is going to get you something to eat while mommy talks to some of her old friends.”

“Okay mommy.”

“Thank you.”

Natalie nods her head and holds out her hand for the little girl to take. The two walk down the hallway and away from the tension filled room. 

Atwater is the first to break the tension in the room. He walks up to Erin and gives her a big hug. “It’s good to see you”

Erin lets a small laugh, “You too Kev.” I’ve missed you.”

“Who knew all took to get you back he was Voight being shot,” Adam says as he comes to give her a hug. Trying to break the awkwardness in the room.

Erin gives him rolls her eyes at as Kim hits him on the arm, “Adam!”

“Sorry too soon. Just trying to lighten the tension.” 

Erin nods her head in understanding. Kim comes to give her a hug, “I’ve missed you”

She gives Kim a small smile. Kim moves out the way so and Antonio and give her a hug as well. Jay stands rooted in the same spot he has been in since she arrived. He makes a move toward her but stops himself. They lock eyes once again as Erin takes a step forward and whispers his name, “Jay.”

Jay shakes his head at her which halts her movement toward as he strolls out of the waiting area. Hailey follows after him.

Erin stares after them with tears in her eyes. Al puts a comforting arm around her and leads her to the chairs, “Come on kid. Let’s have a seat.”

“Jay!” Hailey says as she runs after him, “Jay!

Jay stops and turns around and yells, “What!”

Hailey is stops in her tracks taken back at Jay yelling at her. “I just wanted to make sure you where okay?”

“Does it look like I’m ok?” He sees the hurt look in her eyes. He sighs and closes his eyes. He opens them back and says, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok” She says as she moves closer to him. 

“No, it’s not. I’m taking my anger out on you and your just trying to be a friend.”

Hailey places a hand on his shoulder, “You know I’m here if you ever need to talk?.”

“I don’t. I just need to be alone right now.”

“Okay. But if you need me I’m here.” She gives him a small smile and turns and heads back up the hallway to the waiting room. 

“Thanks for calling me Al.”

“No problem kid. Voight would want you here and it’s good having you back.”

Erin and Al look up has Hailey heads back into the waiting room. She gives Erin a look and makes her way over to the rest of the team.

“At least you guys seem to want me here,” she says bitterly.

“Don’t worry about her, she just protective over her partner. He’s been thought a lot since you left” 

Erin nods her head in understanding and moves to take her jacket off. 

“So a kid huh?” 

Erin laughs, “Yea came as a shock to me too. Who would have thought me as a mom?” But she’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“You look happy kid.”

“I am and that’s all thanks to this little girl.”

Mommy!” They both look up at the sound and see the little girl running towards Erin.

“Slow down sweet pea.” Erin says laughing at the little girl.

“Dr. Manning and I got food for everyone.”

“Is that so.”

Natalie places the food they bought on the table, “Don’t look at me. This was all her idea.”

“Well thank you little lady,” Adam says.

She laughs at Adam and Erin helps her out of her coat. 

“I also got her some coloring books to keep help keep her occupied.”

“Thanks Natalie.” Natalie gives Erin a smile and says, “Alright I have to head back to down to the ED.”

“Thank you so much Natalie. I really do appreciate it.” Erin says as she stands to give the Natalie a hug. 

“Hey sweet pea,” her daughter looks up at her mother when she hears the familiar nickname, “ Can you thank you and bye to Dr. Manning.”

“Bye Dr. Manning and thank you,” she says as she goes back to looking her coloring books.

Dr. Manning waves by to everyone and leaves the waiting area.

Erin turns her attention back to her daughter, “Why don’t you color everyone a picture?”

“Okay.” The little girl replies has get on her knees and bends over the table begins to flip through the coloring book and trying to find the right pictures. 

Jay reenters the room quietly and stands off to the side away from everyone. No one notices him in the room and he takes this opportunity to watch Erin. She is watching her daughter as she colors and carrying on conversations with everyone. She changed a lot since he last seen her. Her hair which once had streaks of blonde is now dark. Her body has changed as well but he thinks that is due to that fact that she had a kid. But she’s still looks beautiful to him and maybe even more so now. He is pulled from his thoughts as he feels someone staring at him. He’s moves his line of vision toward the eyes staring at him. He is expecting Hailey to be the one staring and he readies himself to reassure her that he is fine. But he is shock when the pair of eyes looking at him are coming from Erin’s little girl. The little girl is beautiful with dark hair just like her mothers. He gives the little girl a small smile and she smiles back at him before ducking her head shyly. 

Erin looks up to see who her daughter is smiling at but before she can Dr. Rhodes comes in with an update. Everyone immediately stands and moves toward him. 

“How is he?” Erin asks.

Dr. Rhodes sighs, “It’s still too early to give a prognosis but he is still alive.”

Erin breathes a sigh of relief, “Oh thank god.”

Dr. Rhodes continues, “We were able to get the bleeding under control. But we had to put him into a medical induced coma in order to give his body the time it needs to recover from all the trauma that his body went through. We had to place him on a ventilator as well to help him breathe since he can’t breathe on his own yet. The next 24 hrs. are going to be crucial but if he stays stable he will try and revive him. If he regains consciousness soon after then there is good chance at make a full recovery.

“Can I see him?” Erin says desperately.

“Soon. He’s still in recovery right now but they should be moving him to a private room in the next thirty minutes. I’ll come and get you when they do but there will only be two visitors at a time.”

“Thank you.” 

Dr. Rhodes gives everyone a nod and leaves. 

Everyone begins hugging each other thankful that Voight was still alive and fighting. Jay feels a tiny tug on his hand and looks down. 

A little voice breaks him out of his fog, “I’m sorry your sad.”

At the sound of her daughter’s voice Erin looks around for her. She sees she is not at the table where she was coloring so she follows everyone line of vision and sees her daughter standing next to Jay. Her breathe quickens. 

Jay bends down to the little girl’s level and says, “Thank you”

“I remember you from the picture in my room.”

Jay ignores the gasp that comes from Erin as he continues to stare into the little girls blue eyes that are so familiar to him. Erin hearts starts to thump violently in her chest at her daughter revelation. She knows what’s coming and she knows that there is no way to stop it. 

“You have a picture of me in your room?”

“Yup it’s one of you and mommy hugging.”

“Huh” He says as his eyes glance toward Erin and she looks very nervous right now. There’s sinking pit that enters his stomach. Erin hasn’t given much information about the little girl since she arrived and he knows that he never heard her say hername so he decides to ask her, “Can you tell me your name munchkin?”

“Nadia Emily Halstead.”


	5. Fallout

It had a been a crazy day in the ED and Will wanted nothing more than to head home but he knew that Jay was still hear waiting on word about Voight. He heard through the grape vine that the Voight was out of surgery and the next 24 hrs. would determine if he lived. Deciding to see how his brother was doing before he left, Will heads up to the waiting area to check on him before he leaves. When he enter the waiting area the first thing he noticed was that you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Will couldn’t understand what was going he looked around the room at everyone had a look of shock and confusion and Erin looked like her heart had been ripped out. The next thing he noticed was little his brother kneeling in front of a little girl. 

So, Will decided that he would ask the obvious question. “What’s going on?”

No one answered. He was getting ready to say something else. When the little girl sudden turned toward her mother and announced, “Mommy I have to go to the bathroom.”

Erin was knocked out of her fog by the sound of her daughters voice but before she could answer. Kim spoke, “I’ll take her. I think that you two need to talk.” 

“Thanks Kim,” Erin replies in a little voice. 

Jay stands but doesn’t let go of Nadia’s hand.

“Hey sweet pea. Do you think you can let my friend Kim take to the bathroom? I need to talk to Jay for a minute.” Erin asks in her small raspy voice. 

“Okay mommy.” The little girl turns and let go of Jay’s hand. 

Kim takes the her hand and the two begin to walk away. Nadia turns to way at Jay before she leaves the room with Kim. Jay returns the wave with a small smile on his face. 

As soon as Kim and the little girl are out of ear shot Erin tries to explain, “Jay” she whispers with tears in her eyes as she moves toward. 

He puts his hand up to stop her movements, “Don’t” he says with anger in his voice. He takes a breathe. “I have a daughter.” He says in a broken voice. 

“Yes” she says in a small voice.

“Where you ever going to tell me?” He yells.

Will places a hand on his brother’s shoulder, “Jay man you calm down.”

“Shut up” He yells as he turns to his brother. 

“I was going to….”

“You know what I can’t do this with you right now.” He yells. “I can’t be here.” He pushes passed Will trying get has far away as Erin has possible. 

“This is not how this was supposed to happen,” she says to know one in particular. 

No says anything. Hailey makes a move to go after Jay but Will stops her, “I’ll talk to him.” 

Hailey is about to object but Will speaks before she can, “He’s my brother let me go. I’ll come and find you if needs you.” Hailey nods her head in agreement and Will turns to go after his brother. 

Hailey turns toward Erin getting ready to give her a piece of her mind but she is interrupted the sound of little feet coming. 

“Mommy. Me and Kim are back” 

Erin wipes the tears from before she turns toward her daughter. “Why you sad mommy?” The little girl questions. 

“I’m not sad sweet pea. Mommy just missed you.”

“I wasn’t gone that long,” Nadia replies with a dramatic tone. 

“I know but mommy misses you anytime that your gone.” The little hugs her mother. 

“It’s ok I’m back now.” She lets go of her mother and looks around the room, “Where’s Jay.”

Erin sighs and says, “He had to go home, Nadia.”

“But I didn’t get to say goodbye.” She in a quiet voice. Erin doesn’t know what to say to her daughter. 

“I’m sure you’ll see him again sweetheart,” Kim replies. Nadia nods her. She decides to go back over to her coloring books.

The tension is still high in the room. Al decides it’s time for everyone to go home, “There’s nothing more that can be done tonight. Why doesn’t everyone head home.”

Everyone nods there head in agreement. They say there goodbyes and head home. Kim is the last one in the unit to leave besides Al who is staying with Erin until she sees Voight. Kim approaches Erin, “I know we haven’t talk in a long time but If you need me let me know.”

“Thanks Kim that means a lot to me. There’s just a lot going on right now and I need to focus on Voight. I’ll handle everything else once I know he is okay.”

“Okay but if you need someone to talk to or just listen just know that you don’t have to do this all by yourself,” she says as she gives Erin a hug.

“I’ve really missed you Kim and I think I’ll take you up on that offer soon.”

Kim gives Erin a smile, she turns to the little girl who is focus on her coloring and says “Bye Nadia.”

Nadia gets up from where she is coloring and comes up to Kim and gives her a hug, “Bye Kim”

“Bye-bye sweetheart. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Kim says as she leaves.

Nadia looks up at her mother and says, “Mommy I’m tired.”

“I know sweet pea. Why don’t you go lay down on that couch over there and I’ll rub your back until you fall asleep.”

Nadia nods her head and does as her mother says and lays down on the couch. Erin sits next to her and rubs her back as she falls asleep. 

Will looks up and down the hallway for his brother. Finally he hears a, “Damn it” and the sound a hand hitting the wall. As he rounds the corner where his brother is he sees several nurses eyeing him. “Jay you gotta calm down!” 

He pulls his brother down the hallway into a empty room. As jay enters the room he leans up against the wall. He tilts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes trying to control his breathing. 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” He finally says in a broken voice. 

“I don’t know.”

“I would have been there for them. I would have step up.” He says as he looks ay Will.. 

“I know you would have Jay.”

“I’m not him.” He says quietly. Will knows Jay is referring to their father. “I would have been there for my kid.” He whispers. 

“I know.” Will pauses before he continues, “I can’t tell you why she didn’t tell you about the kid. The only way that you are going to answers your looking for is if you talk to Erin.”

Jay looks at his brother and says, “I know”

“But now is not the time. You angry and rightfully. But she is also dealing with a lot. Her concern right now is Voight and a confrontation with you right now isn’t going to help matters.”

Jay nods his head in agreement. Will slaps him on the shoulder and says, “So, how about we get out of here and go get a drink?”

“I could use a drink right now.”

“Alright then let’s get out of here.” The two head toward the door to leave and as they do Will says, “Congrats on being a dad.”

Jay shots him a look and says, “You’re an ass.”

“Yea, but you love me.”

Jay shakes his head and lets out a small laugh as he follows his brother out of the room.

Dr. Rhodes returns to the waiting area to let them know that Voight is in his room and they could see him now, “Since it’s only the two of you both can go in and see him.”

Erin looks to Al to see if he wants to go first. He shakes his head and says, “You go I’ll keep an eye out on the kid.” 

“Thank you,” She says as she stands and hugs Al.

“It’s going to okay, kid.” 

She nods her head and takes on last look at her sleeping daughter before she follows Connor to the private room where Voight is. Connor opens the door to the room to let Erin in. She takes a deep breathe preparing herself for what she is about to see and enters the room. 

Tears spring to Erin’s eyes as she lays eyes on Voight for the first time in three years. This is not how it was supposed to be. Voight was supposed to meet them at the airport in a few weeks. She shouldn’t be here watching him breathing through a tube. The only times that she has ever seen Voight vulnerable was when Camille died and then when they found Justin in the truck of his car. But even in those times he remained strong for those around him. Looking at him now with a tube coming out of his mouth she never seen him look so weak and vulnerable. Now it was her turn to be strong for him.

“I’ll give you a couple of minutes alone,” He says as he quietly when she doesn’t acknowledge him, he turns and leaves the room.

Erin makes her way toward the only man she known as a father. She carefully touches his hand and a sob escapes her mouth. She looks around embarrassed at being caught so vulnerable in state front of someone but Connor isn’t in the room anymore. She’s not sure when he left but she is grateful he didn’t witness her breaking down. She looks around for a chair to pull closer to the bed and sits.

“I really made a mess of things Hank.” She lets out a breathe. “And I don’t know if I can fix it. So I need you to wake up and tell me what to do.” She cries. 

“Jay found out about Nadia” She pauses like she was waiting for a reply, “You’re probably wondering how that happened.” She laughs, “She remembered Jay from the pictures in her room and then preceded to tell him her full name.”

Erin lets out a humorless laugh, “You know I was so proud when she learned her full name at school but in that moment Hank I wished she didn’t know it.”

“This is not how I wanted him to find out. The plan was to tell him when we moved back. But no you had to go and get shot and through a wrench in everything,” she says as stares at the hand she is holding. She looks up at his face and says, “So technically this is all your fault,” she says a she lets out a bitter laugh.

Then sound of the ventilator fills the room and the monitors beeping fill the room. “I’m sorry. It’s not your fault its mine. I’m the one who lied. I should have told him sooner but I just kept putting it off and now he’s mad at me,” she takes a breathe and continues, “As she should be. I deserved it. But I need you dad. Please wake up.”

Erin stares at him for the longest time willing him to open his eyes. When he doesn’t she stands up and gives him a kiss on his head and heads toward the door. She turns back before she leaves and says. “I love you dad.”

She makes her way back to the waiting area and notices that her daughter is still asleep. Al looks up at the sound of footsteps.

“Hey, you should go and see him.”

“I will but let me take the two the hotel so you can get some rest.”

“Actually umm…I can you take me to Hank’s.”

“Yeah”

“Thanks.” She says as she picks up Nadia from the couch. The little girl doesn’t even flinch as moved to her mother’s arm. They head down to Al’s car. The drive from Chicago Med to Hank’s doesn’t take long. Al helps Erin into the house. Erin heads upstairs and takes Nadia up to her old room. She places the little girl on the bed and heads back down stairs. 

“Thank you Al”

“No problem kid. I’m going to head back to the hospital. Try and get some rest. I’ll let you know if anything changes in his condition. ” He gives her one last hug and then he leaves. 

Erin sits down on the couch in Hank’s living room. She turns on the TV to help get her mind off of everything her eyes sudden get heavy and she decides to lay down on the couch. Sleep quickly over takes her.

Author Note: I love the budding friendship between Erin and Kim on the show before Sophia left. I added a little bit of it in this chapter and there will be more of this friendship in the coming chapters. I think it’s important for Erin to have someone to lean on.

Next chapter will focus on Erin and what her life has been like since she left Chicago. I want to give a little insight into Erin’s decision and what was going on in her mind when she found out she was pregnant. Jay and Erin will have confrontation about the fact that she kept his child from will come a couple of chapters from now. They have a lot to hash out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed :)


	6. Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter was a struggle to write and I’m not sure it’s my best and I’m not really completely happy with it. But I do hope you guys enjoy it. I tried to give some insight into Erin’s head space and the issues that she has never really dealt with. I know a lot of people are upset with Erin and her decision which I get but sometimes in life we all make mistakes some little and some big. 
> 
> Reviews are welcomed.

She had been so defeated when she left Chicago. She knew she crossed a line with that suspect but she justified by saying she was trying to find that little boy. Erin was destroying her life again but this spiral was different than the one with Nadia. This time she just felt so utterly defeated. Bunny was draining the life from her, she had lost Jay, and she was most likely going to use her job. Her whole world was crashing down around and she didn’t know what to do. So she did what she does best and ran. 

Her life in New York revolved around work and nothing more. She didn’t have a social life and she didn’t try to make any friends despite her co-workers efforts. She was cordial with everyone she worked with but she never let them into her personal life. The people in New York and this team were not her family. She had left the only family she really had back in Chicago without as much as a goodbye.

She had been working with the FBI for a month and several weeks into it she started feeling nauseous. The nauseous she could handle but what made it worse was feeling like you were going to throw up but never actually do. Her partner Mike at work was the one who jokingly suggested that she might be pregnant. But Erin just laughed it off. The thought stayed in the back of her mind for days. So one night she decided to bite the bullet and buy a test. She stared at the test for an hour before she actually took it. Finally she grabbed the test and headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later after reading the results she still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

How could she Erin Lindsay be pregnant? Alright, she knew how she got pregnant but that still didn’t stop her state of disbelief. She couldn’t be mother. Her life was a mess right now. Sure she had a job, but it’s not one that she really wanted to take. Hank had arranged this whole thing to save her career. Then there was the way she grow up; Bunny was no role model and Erin swore that when she got older she wouldn’t bring a child into her messed up world. 

Jay. What was she going to do about Jay? No. She couldn’t think about that right now. She wasn’t even sure she was keeping this baby. She needed to call her doctor and find out what her options are. She called the doctor first thing in the morning to see and schedule an appointment for later in the day. The doctor informed her that she was three months pregnant and she still had time to decide what she wanted to do. 

Two weeks later and Erin was no closer to a decision but she couldn’t think about that right now. They were about to raid a home grown cell group that they have been eyeing for seven months. The team was geared up and ready to go. The raid was supposed to be a simple on that they have down multiple times before. Everything went find when they entered the building. As they were securing the building Erin went to check a side room on her own and was tackled by one of the suspects and got the wind was knocked out of her. When she hit the ground she her gun was knocked out of her hand. It took her a minute to regain some control of the situation and he was able to land a punch to her attackers face . But he quickly gain control again and delivered a blow to her face and stomach before he could do any more damage she heard the shot and felt his body fall into her. Her partner moved the body off her as Erin laid on the ground clutching her stomach trying to catch here breath. 

“Erin are you ok?”

“Mike I need…I need you to call an ambulance.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No but I’m pregnant. I just need know if the baby is okay?” She says with tears in her eyes.

“Okay.” He says as he helps her up.

Erin is in the hospital for what seems like an eternity before the doctor comes in. 

“Hi, Erin. I’m Dr. Rickards I’m told that you are about twelve weeks along. Your chart also says that you took a blow to the stomach.”

Erin nods her head.

“Are you experiencing any cramps? Bleeding?”

“No”

“Well those are good signs. I’m going to do an ultra sound see what’s going on.”

The doctor moved the transducer around her abdomen looking for the baby. Erin holds her breathe as waiting to hear the heartbeat. As more time passes and she doesn’t hear anything she thinks that she deserves this. She thinks this maybe punishment for her debating whether or not she was going to keep the baby. Maybe she doesn’t deserve happiness. But then suddenly the room fills with the sound of her baby’s heart and she begins to cry tears of joy.

“Is the baby okay?”

“Everything is looking good. You’re little one is cooperating. Would you like to know the sex?”

Erin stares wide eye at the doctor and whispers, “Yea.”

“Congratulations! You’re having a girl.”

The next several months fly bye fast and her due date is fast approaching. The pregnancy had been a struggle for Erin. She hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy. The one person she should have told she couldn’t make herself do it. Jay had tried calling several times since she had left Chicago but she never answered the calls and then they stopped. She thought it was for the best and maybe this was a sign. He didn’t deserve all the baggage and drama that she brings. She was a mess and she didn’t want Jay to feel obligated to pull her out of this mess again. She thought about telling Hank but he had cleaned up her mess to many times before and now she needed to fix her life by herself. It was time that she take control of her life. 

In the end the only person who she told was her brother Teddy. Teddy was there for her during the most grueling labor of her life. He held her hand and gave her encouraging words as she screamed and cried that she couldn’t do it.

“Erin, you’re the strongest person I know. If anyone could do this it’s you.” He looked his sister in the eyes and said, You’re going to be an amazing mother.”

As she stared back at her brother with tears in her eyes she gave one final push and the screams of her daughter filled the room. The emotions that run through her as they place her daughter on her chest for the first time is overwhelming. After a while the nurses cleaned the baby up and brought her to Erin. 

“So, does my little niece have a name?” Teddy asked.

“Nadia.” She says with tears in her eyes.

“Nadia Emily Halstead.”

The two weeks after Erin brought the baby home it had been hell on earth for Erin. She was sleep deprived and the only thing that Nadia seemed to like to do was cry. Today had been the worst Nadia had been crying nonstop and Erin didn’t know what to do. Erin looks down at her daughter crying and says, “ Sweet pea, I don’t know what’s wrong?”

“Please stop crying” She says as she slides down to the floor with the baby in her arms. She reaches for her phone and deciding g the only person that she knew who would know exactly what to do. 

The knock on the door pulls Erin out of her thoughts. She gets up to answer the door with the screaming baby. She pulls the door open and says, “I didn’t know who else to call. She won’t stop crying and I don’t know what to?”

Olivia takes the screaming baby from her mother’s arms and begins rocking her. Nadia begins to quiet down. Erin watches Olivia expertly handle the baby and she turns and walks into her bedroom leaving Olivia with the baby. Olivia looks around the room for Erin but doesn’t find her. She does notice that the living room in shambles. There is clothes all over the place and the kitchen is mess. Erin emerges from the bedroom. She stares at the quiet infant in Olivia arms.

“She hates me.”

Erin voice startles Olivia, “She knows your stressed and she is picking up on that.”

Erin shakes her head and says in a quiet raspy voice, “I can’t do this.” As she grabs her coat and heads toward the door. 

“Erin. “ Olivia tries to stop her but Erin is already out the door. Olivia finally gets the little girl to sleep. She begins to clean up the apartment for the young mother. An hour later she hears the door to the apartment open. Erin doesn’t say anything as she puts her coat up and places her keys on the counter. She looks over at Olivia who is watching her from the couch. 

“Is she sleeping?”

“Yea. She fell asleep a while ago.”

“I’m sorry.” She says with tears in her eyes.

“Erin…

Erin interrupts her, “I didn’t get very far. I just sat at the end of the hallway and cried. I’m pretty sure my neighbors think I’m crazy.” Erin pauses and Olivia waits for her to continue. “I couldn’t leave her,” she says as she moves closer to the bassinet that here daughter is sleeping in. “Sometimes it feels like I can’t breathe. She cries all the time and I don’t know how to fix it. I just needed to breathe for a minute.”

“Erin, I’m not judging you. You’re a new mother and you are dealing with a lot of emotions right now. “

“It’s just so hard. I feel like a bad mother.”

You’re not a bad mother but I think you might be suffering from postpartum depression. I think that you should see someone”

“Okay” Olivia stands up and pulls Erin into a hug. 

“You are not alone.”

It has been one year since Erin decided to seek help for her postpartum depression. She was always skeptical of therapy. She tried it for a while with Dr. Charles but she eventually stopped going. But this time was different for her, she had a little girl who depended on her and she needed to step up and be the mother she knew she could be. Opening up to her therapist had been scary at first but once she started it was like a weight being lifted off her. 

After several sessions with her therapist they broached the topic of Jay. Her therapist encourages that she needed to tell Jay about the baby. But Erin told her she couldn’t do it yet. So her therapist suggested that she tell someone else she was close to and maybe that will help gain the courage to tell Jay about the baby. Erin took her therapist words and consider them but fear still gripped her. She finally told Hank about Nadia when a few weeks after her first birthday. Hank was disappointment that she didn’t tell him sooner and she apologized to him for that.

“You know I love you kid.”

“I know. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“What’s done is done. But I gotta ask who’s the father?”

Erin held her breathe, “Jay”

“Erin. He needs to know.” He said in that fatherly tone that she hated so much. 

“I know. I need to tell him. I’m just not ready yet and I know he is going to be so angry with me when he finds out.” Erin lets out a breath, “ I’ve made a mess of things. That’s all I’m good at”

“That’s not true. Kid, you made a mistake and you still have a time to fix it.”

“I’m not ready to face everything yet. I’m still trying to fix me. I’m not ready to come home yet but one day I will be.”

“I won’t tell him. When you are ready to come home I’ll be here.”

*Two years later*

Erin new what her therapist was going to say. They have been having the same conversation for a while now. “Erin the longer you put it off the worst it’s going to be.” 

“I know”

“There has to be a reason why you keep putting off telling him. So, I want you to tell me the real reason why you won’t tell Jay about the baby.”

Erin sat there for thinking for a few minutes before she answered, “I feel like he deserves better than me. He doesn’t deserve to be trapped with a kid. I love Jay but we also hide big pieces of ourselves from each other. Maybe we just weren’t meant to be and I think that scares me and if I tell him then he is going to feel obligated to stay when he could do so much better. I feel like I am trapping him like Bunny has down with the man she claimed was my father for years. I don’t even know who my real father is.”

“Don’t you think that you should give Nadia what you didn’t have? A chance at knowing her father.”

Her words stung. She was acting like Bunny keeping the truth from Jay and Nadia.

“Erin if you keep letting Bunny’s action rule your life you are going to remain stuck. You need to let the past go. You can’t change what happened but what you can do is move on from it and try not to repeat her mistakes with your daughter. I can’t force you to tell Jay. You’re going to have to do that when you are ready. But you do need to tell him at some point or you are going to regret this for the rest of your life.”

After she left her session she called Hank and told him that she was ready to come home and make things right.


	7. Confrontation

Three days later Hank Voight woke up. Erin got the call first thing in the morning. As much as she wanted to run over there she couldn’t. She was a mother now and that meant she had to think about her daughter and not just herself. When Nadia finally woke up she got her dressed, feed her breakfast and headed over to Chicago Med. When she arrives the nurse that he woke up fighting the ventilator, which was a good sign it meant that he was able to breath on his own. 

As Erin headed to she peaked in and was happy to see that he was up. The first thing she notices that his face is still a little pale but he was starting to look better than he did when he first came out of surgery. He gives her a small smile as she enters with the little girl holding tightly to her hand. 

“Hey.” The sound of his raspy voice calling her name brings tears to her eyes. 

“Hey dad.” 

Voight lets out a chuckle at the name. Erin sees a chair near the bed and heads over to it. She pulls the chair closer to his bed and pulls Nadia into her lap. “And who is this little girl.” 

Erin hugs her daughter and says, “Hank, I want you to formally meet your granddaughter, Nadia.” 

“Hi, Nadia.” 

“Hi.” She says in a small voice.

Erin looks at her daughter, “This is someone very special to me, his name is Hank. Can you say hi?”

“Hi” She says shyly. She looks up at her mother and says, “Is this your daddy?”

“Yea, he and his wife took good care of me.” She says with a smile on her face. 

“So does that make him my poppa? Because there is a girl at school who’s poppa picks her up from school and she calls him poppa. She says that he’s her mommy’s daddy” She looks at her mother with curiosity in her eyes.

Hank smiles at the little girl, “Would you like for me to be your Poppa?’

“I think I would like that.” They both laugh at Nadia.   
“Then you can call me Poppa.”

They stay a little bit longer before Voight starts to get tired. Erin picks Nadia up so she can give him a kiss on the cheek. The two wave goodbye and leave so Hank could get some rest.

For the past two days Jay had been doing everything he could to avoid seeing Erin. If wanted to visit Voight he would call Will and find out if she was there. He knew eventually he would have to see her but he just wasn’t for that ready yet. Then there was that whole thing about them having a kid together. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was someone’s father. He never really thought about kids before and now he suddenly has one. He wanted to know more about this little girl because even before he knew she was Erin’s he felt a connection with her. But seeing Nadia meant seeing Erin. They needed to have a conversation before they could try and move forward. 

He wanted to wait until Voight was out of the woods before they had that talk. When the unit got the call that Voight was awake he knew that is confrontation with Erin would be coming soon. Since they didn’t have any active cases right now they all headed down to Chicago Med to see Voight. Everyone at district 21 had worked tirelessly to find the guys that shot Voight. They caught the suspects a day after Voight was shot. 

When they arrived outside of Voight’s room, jay breathed a sigh of relief that Erin wasn’t there. It was still weird seeing their tough as nails boss looking so vulnerable. They Voight the good news that the offenders were in custody. After a little more small talk the visit was cut short as Hank was still recovering and wasn’t able to stay awake for long periods of time. 

He didn’t expect for Erin to show at the district two days later with Nadia in tow. Platt walk up the steps to intelligence with a huge smile on her face. “Guess who finally showed up back at district 21 and she brought along her mini me.” 

Platt moved the side and revealed Erin and Nadia. Nadia let out a little giggle, “You’re silly.” Nadia noticed Kim and let go of Erin’s hand. “Kim!” She said in excited tone as she runs over to hug the woman.

“Hey Nadia. How are you?”

“Good.” Nadia pulls back from Kim and looks around the room. She notices Jay standing toward the back of the room and a huge smile comes on her face. She runs towards him as she yells his name, “Jay!”

Erin and the rest of the unit watches as her little girl runs toward her father. Their instant connection is still something that amazes Erin. It’s like their souls knew they that they were father and daughter. She watches as Jay bends down to greet Nadia. 

“Hey munchkin.” He says with a smile on his face.

Hearing the nickname he has for her brings tears to her eyes. She knows that she will never be able to give him that time back to him but she will be damn sure that he will have more of it in the future. She walks over to the two of them hearing the tail end of their conversation. 

“I made a picture for you but I forgot it, she says with a pout. 

Jay smiles at the pout on her face that’s so much like her mothers, “Maybe next time you see me you can bring it. How does that sound?”

She smiles and nods her head at him. He looks up finally acknowledging Erin’s presence,  
“Erin”

“Jay. Can I talk to you?” She says in the raspy voice that he missed hearing.

He nods his head at her not trusting his voice right now. Erin looks over at Kim and nods her head at Nadia, silently asking her to watch her. Kim nods her head at Erin in agreement. She bends down to Nadia level and says, “ Can you sit with Kim for a minute I need to talk to Jay. 

Nadia looks between her mother and Jay. She turns her face to Jay’s and say, “Don’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“I promise.” She takes him at his word and heads over to where Kim is. 

Everyone is looking back and forth between the little girl and Erin and Jay as they head to the breakroom. Hailey’s eyes stay longer than anyone else’s on the closed door of the breakroom. She would give anything to be a fly on the wall in that room.

Jay closes the door and faces Erin. “You wanted to talk?”

“We can’t keep avoiding each other. I know your mad at me…”

“Your damn right I’m mad at you” He yells. 

Erin’s eyes glance toward the door. She really didn’t care if anybody else heard them arguing but she wanted to keep that away from Nadia. 

“Keep your voice down.” She replies in a tight raspy voice. “You can be mad at me all you want but she doesn’t need to hear us yelling at each other.”

Jay immediately deflates, “You’re right.”

Before either could say another word. There is a knock on the door and Hailey enters the room. “Sorry to interrupt but we just caught a lead on a case.”

Jay nods at Hailey, “I’ll be there in a minute.” She reluctantly closed the door.

“This isn’t about us anymore Jay and the only way to do this is if we get everything out in the open.”

He nods his head, “We hash this out just the two of us.”

“I agree.”

“Can you come by my place later?”

“I’ll see if Kim can watch her.”

“Alright” He turns and heads for the door. Erin watches him from the break room as he says goodbye to Nadia and heads down the stairs with Hailey in tow. She misses being the one running down those steps with not just him but the unit. But that wasn’t her life anymore. 

She took a deep breath before she raised her hand and knocked on the door. It took a minute before Jay answered the door. He didn’t greet her. He just moved aside and opened the door wider so she could enter. 

Erin stans awkwardly in Jay’s living room. She doesn’t know how this going to go but she knows that they need to hash some things out from the past and more importantly the secret she kept from him. After Jay closed the door he took the moment to watch Erin as she glanced around his living room. She could tell that she was nervous because he was too. He really didn’t know how this was going to go. He was still so angry with her but at the same time he missed her so damn much. He hadn’t been the same since the night she left and now her she was with a kid correction their kid in tow. After several minutes of silence Jay decides to break the silence. 

“I guess we should talk because I’m pretty sure neither one of us just wants to sit around awkwardly waiting for some speak.”

Erin nods her head in agreement makes her way toward his couch. She takes on end and Jay takes the other.

“I know that you’re angry with me and believe me I understand. I can’t give you an exact reason on why kept her from you. But one thing is for sure it was never about your ability to be a father. I always knew that you were going to be a good dad but I had doubts about my ability to be a mother still do.” Erin takes a breath before she continues. “When I first found out I was pregnant I wasn’t even sure that I was going to keep they baby. I just started the job at the FBI and we weren’t even together. It didn’t make…”

Jay interrupts her, “I was going to propose” He says in whisper.

Erin looks at him stunned, “What?”

“The night you left. I was going to propose. Well I planned on doing it early that day when you stopped by the district but you left so fast.”

“I didn’t know.” Erin says as she looks at him, “Why were you going to propose?”

“I wanted you to know that I made a mistake by leaving and I was serious about us.”

“Jay. As sweet as that sounds we were nowhere near ready for marriage.”

Jay stands with his hands on his hips, “How can you even say that? We were in love with each other. We were living together!”

“We loved each other there’s no denying that.” She says standing, “But there was still a lot of things we kept from one another.” Erin began to raise her voice, “Jay you didn’t even tell me that you were married and you were never going to tell me! I had to be the one to ask you about Abby.”

“I know I should have to told you and I regret no doing that every day. But what you did was so much bigger.” Jay replies matching Erin’s tone.

Erin sighs and makes her way over to where Jay is standing while still keeping some distance between them, “I get it. I made a huge mistake and I can’t do anything to take it back. Nothing I say will ever give you the years back that you lost with our daughter.” She pauses, “Me bringing up the past was not for me to try and justify my actions. It’s me showing you where my head was at when I left Chicago. Bunny had been sucking the life out of me for years and I let her.” Erin says with tears in her eyes, “We weren’t together we had so many cracks in our relationship. You couldn’t trust me enough to let me and in and I was the way with you about a lot of things. We both were dealing with darkness of our past both two afraid to let the other one see. So we hide from each other and in the end we lost each other anyway.”

“I agree that I hide a lot from you and I didn’t want the things I done in the past to be put on you. But that time when spent apart made me realize that I wanted to try and be honest with you. Try and let you in a little. But you left just left without so much as a goodbye. I think I at least deserved that.” Jay says in a broken voice. 

“You did and I’m sorry for that. When Voight told me to leave and not look back and I took that to heart. I saw you calling the night I left and I knew that if I answered that phone or saw you I wouldn’t leave and I had to get out.”

“I called you. I texted. You never answered me. I went through some shit and I needed my partner. Hell! I needed my friend and you weren’t there!” He yells with tears in his eyes.

Seeing this broken man in front of her brings tears to her eyes, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. You were there for me before and I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same for you. I don’t think I could have been there for you like you needed. We both were drowning just in different ways. When I left Chicago I just through myself into work. I didn’t try to make friends. I was barely surviving.” She lets out a humorless chuckle, “Then I find out that I was three months pregnant. I struggled with whether I was going to keep the baby or not. I mean… you and I weren’t together and I was drowning in my own shit. It took an accident at work for me to even realize that I wanted this baby. And every month after I decided to give this a shot was a struggle for me. I constantly doubted myself. Then before I knew it she was here and I had someone who depended solely on me. The first two weeks all she did was cry and I felt like I was failing. I didn’t have anybody. Voight didn’t know I was pregnant and I couldn’t tell you. So I called Sergeant Benson and she came by to help me. As soon as she got there I handed the baby off and took off.”

Jay watched the emotions that played across her face. She was openly crying now and he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms. But he stayed where he was. 

“I didn’t get far. I didn’t even leave the building. When I came back Olivia suggested that I might be suffering from Postpartum depression. I got help. Real help. Not just a couple of sessions with Dr. Charles. I started dealing with all the shit that I’d been burying for years. My therapist even tried to convince me to tell you. But I just couldn’t I thought you deserved better than me. Someone without baggage, someone who could be honest with you. I know it doesn’t make any sense but my head was in a bad place back then.”

“So, if Voight didn’t get shot would you have told me?”

Erin lets out a breath and moves closer to him. “My therapist was the one to finally convince me to tell you. I told her about Bunny lying to me about who my father was. And she basically told me I was doing the same thing to Nadia.”

Jay stares at her blank face. 

“Before Voight got shot I was already planning on moving back to Chicago and telling you about Nadia. I wanted my daughter to have what I didn’t have as a child. The opportunity to know her father.” 

Jay takes a beat before he answers, “I can understand why you left. But I don’t think I’ll ever really understand why kept my daughter from me for so long.”

Erin nods her head. “I get it. I just want us to be cordial around each other for the sake of Nadia.”

“I can do that.”

“I know that we aren’t friends right now but I don’t want to us to hate each other.”

“I don’t hate you Erin.” He says in a whisper, “I’m just hurting right now. But I want to get to know my daughter. I want to be in her life.”

“And you will be. She already loves. When she finds out that you’re her dad she is going to be over the moon.” She says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed :)


	8. Retirement

Two days after Hank woke up, Ivory Tower paid him a visit. And in not so many subtle words. Superintendent Jason Crawford suggested now would be a good time for Hank to retire. Hank new it was coming. He know they would take this shooting as way to get him out. So he was prepared when they came calling but still hearing the words were rough for him. Being a cop was all he’s ever known. It’s who he is at his core. But as he watches his two girls enter his room swinging their arms and talking to each other he thinks that maybe it’s time for him to find a new identity as Poppa. 

Nadia gets a big grin on her face as she sees Hank, “Poppa!” she yells. 

“There’s my girl,” Hank says with a smile on his face. Nadia gives him a huge smile and comes over to hug him.

“Hey! I thought I was your girl,” Erin says pretending to be offended as she helps Nadia onto the bed. 

“Your both my girls.” He gives the little girl a kiss on the cheek. Nadia climbs back down and heads over the a nearby chair and pulls out a coloring book.

Erin gives him a smile, “I saw Ivory Tower leaving as I was coming in. “

“Yea they came to give me my walking papers.” Hank replies off handily.

Erin looks shocked. “Wow. I never thought I’d see the day. How are you dealing with this?”

Hank smacks his lips, giving Erin a look before he replies, “I’m dealing.”

Erin nods her head knowing that’s all she was going to get from him. “So, what does that mean for Intelligence?”

“They’re keeping the unit. Looking for some young to take over. I gave them my recommendation for the job,” He says looking at Erin. “They should be heading over to Intelligence to deliver the news.” 

“Good. He deserves it.”

He still staring at her trying to gage her reaction, “He does. He’s been through a lot but he’s great police.” Hank takes a beat before he continues, “You miss it?”

“Everyday.” She says without hesitation. “I miss the excitement, you the thrill of it all. Don’t get me wrong, Counterterrorism has its thrill. And I have been doing great there but it’s not me. Those guys aren’t my family. Intelligence, that was my family. I trusted every one of you with my life.” She sighs, “It’s just not the same.”

“You all you have to do is say the word kid. When you told me you were moving back here I told you all you need to do was say the word and I will do everything in my power to get you back into that unit. You made a name for yourself in the FBI. Antonio’s moving up and taking over his own unit. The job is yours if you want it. 

Erin gives Hank a small smile, “Thanks. Not sure how Jay would feel about that. But I’ll think about it.”

“How are things going between you and Halstead?” He says as he gestures toward his granddaughter as she sits in a nearby chair coloring.

“Between the two of them great. They love each other. Between me and him not so much. We’re cordial and that’s all I can ask of him right now. He’s hurt and I understand.” Erin let’s out a breath. “Has he said anything to you about it?”

Hank shakes his head, “You let me worry about Halstead.”

She drops the conversation and changes the subject, “Have they told you when you’re getting out of here?”

“In a few days.”

Erin gets a huge smile on her face, “It’ll be great to have you home.”

“You still planning on staying at my place.”

“I’m still looking at apartment but until you get back on your feet you’re going to have two house guests. You ok with that?”

“Having my two favorite girls with me, what more can guy ask for.” She says smiling.

Across town Superintendent Jason Crawford made his way to District 21. He headed up the Intelligence Unit to update them on the status of the Intelligence Unit. As Commander Crawford enters the bullpen he asks to speak with Jay in the office. 

“Congratulations! Detective Halstead. You’re the new head of Intelligence. We pleased with the work that you have been doing since Sergeant Voight was shot and we trust that you will lead this unit with honor and bring justice to the city of Chicago.”

“Thank you, sir.” Crawford shakes his hand and leaves. 

As Jay exists the office the team gathers around to find out what’s going on. Dawson approaches Jay already knowing what the new is and says, “Congrats, man!” He says as he pulls Jay into a hug.

“Tonio, This should be you man.”

“Nah, you’re the right man for the job. Voight knew that.” The two exchange a look, “Actually I need to tell you guys something. This is going to be my last day in Intelligence. I got an offer to lead my own unit and I’m going to take.”

“Tonio, man” Ruzek says in disbelief.

“Believe me I wouldn’t be leaving if I didn’t think you guys would be in good hands.”

The team congratulates Jay on his new role as head of Intelligence at the same time saying goodbye to Antonio. Jay heads back to his desk and sits down still trying to process what just happened. Hailey sees him sitting at his desk in deep thought. She makes her way over to him and sits on the edge of his desk. 

“You know you have an office now,” She says with a laugh.

He chuckles, “Yeah” He shakes his head, “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Voight’s stuff is still in there. It’s just weird.”

“Well, eventually you’re going to have to get used to it.” 

“I think I’m going to at least wait till I talk to Voight.”

Hailey nods her head and looks around making sure no one else is listening, “How are things going with Erin?”

Jay gives her a look and lets out a sigh, “Fine. My focus is on Nadia right now.”

After a few seconds on silence, Hailey realizes that she is going to get much more out of Jay. So she lets the subject drop. She turns the rest of the unit and says, “We should celebrate. Head to Molly’s and celebrate our new leader and Antonio and his new gig even though he’s leaving us.”

“Hell yea” Adam replies.

Jay gets up from his desk and says, “I’m going to have to take a raincheck guys. I gotta take care of something.”

“Come on, Jay. This is out big night.” Dawson says.

“I’ll see you guys later. Have a beer for me. Alright?” Jay waves goodbye to unit and heads to Chicago Med.

He knocks on the door to Voight’s hospital room. He hears a rough, “Come in”

“Hey,” Jay says as he enters the room and shuts the door. “So, I was just named the new head of Intelligence and it seems I have you to thank for that.”

Hank smacks his lips and says, “I only made the recommendation. You’re a great cop Halstead, you deserve this.”

Jay nods his head and sighs, “I have been meaning to ask you something.” 

“What’s that?” He replies staring at Jay.

Jay folds his arms over his chest and says, “How long did you know about Nadia.”

Hank smacks his lips, “She called me a few days after Nadia’s first birthday.” Hank sees the anger spread across Jay’s face. “I told her that she needed to tell you. She told me she wasn’t ready and I respected her decision.”

Jay opened his mouth to speak but Hank interrupted him, “You can be made at me all you want. But I would make the same decision again. She needed someone to she could trust and I was that person for her.”

Jay nods his head, “I just don’t get why she wouldn’t tell me.”

“You may never, but you got to let this go. Hell, I don’t even know understand it myself. But she felt that she needed to do it at the time and that’s enough for me. You can choose to move on the from the past or you let this eat at you.”

“I’m trying.”

“Try harder. She’s here now and you don’t want Nadia picking up on the tension between you and Erin. “

“I’ll try harder.”

“Good.

It had been three weeks since Voight had been released from the hospital and Erin was driving him crazy. Her boxes had finally arrived from New York and they were scattered over his once clean house. Hank forgot how much of a slob Erin could be. She left stuff everywhere and he was constantly tripping over things, that was when he was allowed to get up. Nadia on the other hand was a neat freak. Something Hank is sure that she got from her father. 

To make matters worse Erin acted like he couldn’t do anything. If he tried to get up and make something to eat. She would force him to sit and if he ignored her, she would call Nadia who would give him puppy eyes and say, “Poppa, you need to listen to mommy.”

He would do anything that little girl ask of him she had his heart and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Anything that she wanted he would give her give. But her mother he was ready for her to go. 

Since Nadia started preschool Erin had a lot of free time and her free time meant she had more time to smother him. He called Al to come over. He just needed a break from her. The knock from the front door pulled Erin from her place in the kitchen where she was washing dishes. 

She heard Voight getting up from the couch and she quickly came into the living room, “Hank! Sit down. I got it.”

Hank groans and sits back down. Erin makes her way toward the door and pulls it opened “Hey Al”

“Erin” He says as he walks into the house.

“What are you doing here?”

Voight stands up from the couch and says, “I called him.”

Erin gives him a curious look, “I figured you could take the time while Nadia is school and check out those apartments you’ve been looking at”

“Are you kicking me out Hank?” She says with a serious face.

“You know I love having you here but Nadia need her own room and you both need your own space.” 

Al sits back and watches the two of them in amusement as they stare each other down.

Erin deflates, “I know I have been driving you crazy but when I got the call that you were shot.” She lets out a breath, “It really scared me.”

“I’m okay.” He says as he pulls her into a hug.

Erin nods her head, “I know. It’s just going to take a little bit for my head to get there.”

“Fair enough.”

“Alright, I’m going go and let you to old men talk.”

“Hey, who you calling old.” Al says.

Erin lets out a raspy laughs, “I’m gone. I’ll probably won’t be back to later. Jay and I are telling Nadia tonight.”

“I’ll be alright without you for a couple of hours, kid.”

“I know and Al going to be here to make sure. Aren’t you, Al?”

Al nods his head in agreement.

She points her fingers at the two of them, “You two stay out of trouble.”

The last three weeks had been extremely stressful for Jay. It seemed like Intelligence was catching case after case. He was finally finding is footing as head of Intelligence and everyone seemed to be adjusting to the new change. But they were still a man down since Antonio left and Jay was left picking up the slack. This last week they had a particularly bad case that involved a child. Typically any case involving children was rough for Jay but it took a whole different meaning now that he was a father. The finally caught the guy and closed the cased and the team had a much needed day off. Jay had come in to finish up some paperwork and try and keep his mind a little occupied. They were finally going to tell Nadia that he was her dad and he couldn’t wait.

After signing the last piece of paper Jay left the district and headed home to make sure the place was cleaned up and ready for them. He finally moved into his new place a week ago, right before they got this last case. He wanted a bigger place so that Nadia could have a her own room. As he stood in the doorway to what would be his daughter’s new room, he mind went back to the last time he saw Nadia. 

He had taken over official two weeks ago. Voight had stopped in to clean out his office and say goodbye to the unit. Everyone sat in the bullpen talking to Hank. As Jay stared at the now empty office willing himself to step over the threshold. He hears a tiny voice behind him that takes him out of his thoughts.

“Hi, Jay,” She says enthusiastically.

He turns around with a smile on his face, “Hey munchkin.”

“She wanted to bring you a gift for your new office,” a raspy voice says.

Jay looks up at the voice, “Hey Erin.” She gives him a small smile. “Why don’t you show him what you brought?”

Pulls her backpack off and pulls off out a picture, “It’s me and you. I drawed it at school.”

Jay holds the pictures and his hands and smiles, “I love it.” It was the first thing he hung up in his new office. 

The knock on his door brought him out of his thoughts. Jay gives the room one last look and heads for the door. He opens the door prepared to see Erin and Nadia but he is surprised when he opens the door and Hailey is standing there.

“Hailey?”

She smiles at Jay and lefts up the beer in her hands. “We never really got that raincheck to celebrate and I figured you could use this after the last couple of weeks.” She says as she moves past him.

“Umm…”

“I love the new place.” She says looking around.

“Thanks. But now is actually not a good time.” He said glancing between the door and Hailey.

She looks at him curiously, “What you got a girl coming over or something?”

Jay looks at her very matter-of-factly, “Actually I do. Erin bringing Nadia over.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I should go.” She says as she makes her way to the door.

“Wait. I do appreciate you bringing over the beer. I just have plans.”

“Jay, it’s fine. Really, I’m just going to go.”

Jay nods his head, as Hailey turns and opens the door to his apartment. She stops in her tracks as she sees Erin getting ready to knock.

“Oh!” Erin looks between Hailey and Jay and says, “Sorry, I didn’t realize you had company.”

Jay shakes his head “No, Hailey just stopped to see if I wanted to finally celebrate me being made head of Intelligence.”

Erin nods her head and looks at Hailey. Nadia tired of the adult conversation breaks the silence. “Hi, Jay”

Jay looks down and smiles, “Hey munchkin. I missed you!” He says as he picks up the little girl.

She wraps her arms around Jay and says, “I missed you too.”

Hailey takes in the scene between father and daughter she can’t describe the feeling that is going on inside of her. These feeling she’s had for Jay have been invading her mind for a while know and she doesn’t know what to do. She feels like she is invading a private moment, so she turns he eyes away from them and they fall back on Erin who eyes are busy watching her. “I should go. Jay, I’ll see you later. Bye Erin. Bye Nadia.”

Nadia waves goodbye as Erin just nods at her. Jay moves aside so Erin can come into the apartment. 

“Sorry about that,” He says as he walks further into the apartment. “I wasn’t expecting her.”

“It’s okay.” 

“Nice place.” She says looking around as she follows him to the couch. 

Jay sits down on the couch with Nadia. “Thanks. I figured I need more than one room now.”

Erin nods her head. 

“so, how should we do this?” He says looking at Erin.

“Just like ripping off a band aid.” Erin takes a deep breath, “Nadia. We want to talk to you about something.” 

Nadia looks between her mother and Jay, “What’s that mommy?”

“You know how some of your friends have a mommy and a daddy.” The little girl nods her head at her mother. Erin takes a breath and continues, “Well, you have a daddy and he missed you very much.”

“Then why haven’t I met him and why didn’t he live with us in New York?” She says curiously. Erin looks up at Jay gaging the emotions that are coming across his face.

“He didn’t know about you yet. Because our time in New York was for me and you.” Erin tries to explain this as best as she can for a three year old. “But when he found out about you he was so happy. Would you like to know who he is?”

Nadia looks up at her mother and nods her head hesitantly. Erin looks at Jay signaling or him to take over. He takes a deep breath and says, “Nadia.” The little girl looks up at Jay, her blue eyes looking at him with such trust, “I’m your dad.” He says with tears in his eyes.

Nadia looks up at him and sees the tears in his eyes. She begins to cry herself overwhelmed with everything that’s going on right now. Erin looks worriedly between the two but doesn’t interrupt, it what seems like the two of them are having a private moment. She places her hand on her daughter’s back rubbing it waiting to see if she should intervene. Next thing she knows her daughter is launching herself at Jay and hugging him. Jay pulls the little girl into his arms. 

She whispers softly into his ear for only him to her and says, “I’m glad you’re my daddy.”

Jay hugs her a little tighter and says, “Me too, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed  Next Chapter. Jay and Will spend some quality time with Nadia while Erin and Kim have a girl’s night out.


	9. Girl's Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the kudos!

In the last week or so things were getting better between Erin and Jay. He help Erin move into her new apartment which was only a few blocks from where he lived. Having Adam and Kim there to help with the move made things less awkward between the two. The laughter and conversations that flowed throughout the day between the two of them felt like old times. The move took most of the day and they only had a few boxes left to bring up.

“Kim and Adam are grabbing the last couple of boxes.” He says to Erin as he enters the apartment. “Where do you want these?” Jay asks gesturing to the boxes in his hands.

“Umm, you can just set them in over there for right now.”

Jay sets the boxes down. He takes the opportunity with the two of them being alone to talk to her. “You know we have an open spot in Intelligence if you’re still interested.” Jay says casually.

Erin looks up at him with surprise written all over face and the realization hits her face, “You been talking to Voight.” She says in her raspy voice.

“He may have mention something.”

“Listen, I appreciate the offer but I don’t’ want to make you feel uncomfortable or like you have to do this because Voight said something to you.”

“I’m not doing this because of Voight. You’re a great cop Erin and I’ve seen the list of people who want in Intelligence and I’d rather have someone I know and trust in my unit them some fresh face that I don’t know.”

“You trust me? After everything?” 

Jay takes a step closer to Erin who is standing amongst the boxes in her living room. “Erin, I may understand what you did but that doesn’t change the fact that I would still trust you with my life. We always worked well together no matter what was going on with us personally.

She smiles remembering the first time they cooled things off between them and says, “We’ll always have each other’s back.”

He smiles back at her, “Always.” 

The two continued to stare at one another until they heard Adam and Kim arguing in the hallway and their eyes finally break apart. “So, Lindsay are you going to feed us, after all this manual labor or what?” Adam says as he and Kim enter the apartment putting the last of the boxes down. 

Erin laughs and says, “Sure, I’ll order a pizza.”

“Before you do I want to say something.” They all look at Jay waiting to see what he has to say. Jay looks over at Erin and says, “You’re looking at newest addition to Intelligence.”

“What?” Kim says. “You’re coming back?” 

Erin looks at Jay and nods her head. “Oh my god!” Kim says as she runs over to Erin and hugs her.

“Welcome back, Lindsay.” Adam says as he comes and hugs her as well. 

“Thanks, Adam.” 

Tonight was the first night that Nadia was going to sleep over at Jay’s and he was completely nervous even though he had planning this night for a while. He wanted Nadia to fell completely comfortable at his place so he called Erin over a couple of days ago to help him set up Naida’s room at his place. He found out from Erin what kind of room their daughter would like. He knew she was all about princesses and everything pink but Jay didn’t know anything about that. Erin told Jay that her Disney princess was Rapunzel from Tangled. Jay found some pictures online for Tangled themed rooms. They painted her room a light purple and on wall Jay brought a wall decal of the lanterns scene from the movie. They had got her a dress up area with all kinds of princess outfits. The room was very little girls dream. Erin told him that their daughter was going to love what he did. He glanced around the room making sure everything was in place. This was going to be Nadia’s first time seeing this room and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Closing the door to the bedroom it, he made sure the everything was set up for the rest of the night. Jay had brought the popcorn for the Disney movie marathon and the pizza would be coming soon. Will was going to stop by later to hang out for a little bit to get to know Nadia better. Now all he needed was his little girl. 

A couple minutes later a knock sounded on his door. He got up from the couch and headed to the door. Jay pulls the door open and is greeted with the sight of his daughter and her mother.

“Daddy!” Nadia shouts as she drops her bag and she runs into his arms.

Jay grabs her and hoists her up into his arms and begins to walk into the apartment. Hearing her call him daddy would never get old. “Hey munchkin. Are you ready for our sleep over?”

She nods her head excitedly, “Yup. Mommy helped me back my bag and I brought my stuff animals to sleep with too.”

He looks at her with a big small on his face, “Awesome.” He realizes that he had completely forgotten Erin at the door. He looks to find that she had entered the apartment behind them and closed the door. She stayed in the background to let them have their moment. He turns to her and says, “Sorry we got caught up.”

Erin laughs and says, “No problem. You both seemed really excited about tonight.”

“That we are. We are going to have so much fun aren’t we munchkin?” The little girl nodded her head as Jay continued, “And Uncle Will said he is going to stop by and watch movies with us. Doesn’t that sound like fun.”

“Yes! Uncle Will is so silly.” She says looking at her mother.

“You are going to have so much fun with Uncle Will and daddy.”

Jay sets her down. “Go and get your bag from your mom. I have a surprise for you.”

Nadia eyes get big, “A surprise?”

“Yup. And your mom help me with it. So the sooner you go and get your bag the sooner we can see it.

Nadia runs over to Erin to get her bag. She runs back over to Jay and says, “I’m ready for my surprise now daddy.”

Jay grabs her hand, “Alright, follow me.”

They down a hallway leading to her bedroom. He opens the door to the room and watches his little girls eyes light up at the sight of her new room. 

“It’s a princess room.” She whispers in wonder.

Jay bends down to her level and says, “Do you like it munchkin?”

She looks back at him and nods her head yes, “Thank you, daddy.” She wraps her tiny arms around his neck.

“Your welcome.” Nadia lets go of him and looks around her room at all her new toys, bed, dress up clothes. 

Erin comes up to Jay lightly touching his arm bringing his attention away from Nadia to her. “You did good. She loves it.”

He smiles at her and says, “I couldn’t have done it without your help. No, this was all you.” They watch their daughter as she checks out her room. “Hey, I have something for you.” Erin tells him. She jesters for him to follow her out the room. 

Jay turns toward Nadia who is busy taking her animals out of her bag and placing them on her new bed. “I’m going to talk to your mom in the living room really quick and then we can start our movie.”

“Okay daddy.” She replies without looking up from her toys.

He heads out the room and finds Erin leaning up against his kitchen island.

“What’s up.” He says as he approaches her.

She pulls a photo album out of her bag and places it on the counter. “It’s Nadia baby book. Umm…there were so many times I wanted to call you and tell you about her but I just couldn’t do it. So, until I was ready to tell you I decided to make you a baby book.” She looks up at him and sees that he has tears in his eyes. 

His eyes move from the book to her and then back to the book. He turns the pages of the book looking at the images in the book. He touches the ultrasound picture of his daughter and he sees a photograph of Erin holding Nadia as a baby. 

He looks up at her at with tears in his eyes. She lifts her hand up to his cheek and wipes the tear away from his face. “I know this won’t make up for what I did but I want you to know that you were never not on my mind during those three years. I was scared and I let that fear rule me an and I’m sorry.”

He nods his head against the hand that is still laying on his cheek. “I forgive you.”

Her mouth opens in shock, “Jay…I don’t deserve your forgiveness.” She says crying. 

“You do. I have been meaning to tell you this for a while now. I want to put the past behind us and completely move forward. So, I forgive you and now you need to forgive yourself.” He wipes the tears falling from her eyes. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

She nods her head and the two stares into each other eyes. The apartment door opens ruining the moment between the two. They break apart wiping their eyes as they do. They hear Will voice as he enters the apartment.

“Jay, you owe me, I just paid for your pizza.” He says. Will looks between the two of them picking up on the fact that he may have interrupted something. Deciding not to make things weird he greets Erin. “Hey, Erin.”

Hey, Will.”

“So, where’s my little niece at?” He asked setting down the pizza on the counter. 

“She’s still in her room.” Jay answers.

“I should get going.” Erin says as she grabs her bag. “I’m just going to say goodbye to Nadia.”

Erin heads in the direction of her daughter’s room. Leaving the two brothers alone. 

“What’s this?” Will asks looking through the book on the counter.

“Erin made me a baby book of Nadia.”

“Oh…That’s what I walked in on. You too were having a moment and I completely ruined it. Sorry.” Will says sheepishly. 

“It’s probably good that you came in before anything happened.”

Will smiles and says, “It was that good of a moment.”

Jay shoves his brother smiling, “Shut up.”

Before their conversation can continue they hear Nadia and Erin talking as they enter the room. The little girl is in her mother’s arms yapping away about her new room.

Nadia stops talking to her mother as soon as she sees, “Hi, Uncle Will.”

Will smiles at her, “Hey Nadia. Are you ready for tonight?”

“Yes! I’m so excited. We are going to play princesses and watch Tangled. It’s going to be so much fun.”

They all laugh at the little girl excitement. “I’m sorry I’m going to miss all the fun but you are going to have so much fun with daddy and Uncle Will.”

Nadia hugs her mother tightly and says, “I’m going to miss you mommy.”

“Aww, I’m going to miss you too. But you’re going to have so much fun.”

“Love you, mommy.”

“I love you too.” Erin says as she passes Nadia over to Jay.

“I’m going to take good care of her. Thanks for the book.” Jay says taking Nadia from Erin.

“You’re welcome. You be good for your daddy and Uncle Will.”

“I’m always good mama.” She says with a smile.

“I know, baby. Ok, I’m really leaving now. Bye.” Erin says as she leaves the apartment.

Jay turns to Nadia and says, “What do you want to do first?’

Nadia tilts her head thinking. “We should eat some pizza and then play princesses and after that we watch Tangled and have popcorn.”

“What the lady wants, the lady gets.” Jay says bouncing Nadia in his arms as the head to the kitchen to eat. 

A half hour later. Will and Jay are in Nadia’s room wearing princess crowns and pink tutus as they sit in at the small table in Nadia’s room waiting for the tea for their tea party. Will leans over to whisper to Jay, “Did you ever think this was going to be your life.”

Jay laughs. “No. Not in a million years but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Nadia brings teacups over to the table. “It’s not funny Uncle Will. You can’t drink it till I get my other dolls ready for the tea party.” She says in a serious tone so much like her mother.

“Okay munchkin.” Jay replies.

Will laughs at the serious tone his little niece is giving them. Nadia puts her hands on her hips and says, “Uncle Will this is serious you can’t start the tea party till everyone is ready.”

“Uncle will is just being silly. I promise that he is taking this very seriously. Right Will?”

Will looks between his brother and niece and says, “I’m sorry Nadia. I just so excited about this tea party.”

“It’s okay. I promise we will start soon and then after the tea party it’s movie time!”

Kim knocked on the door waiting for Erin to open it. She shuffled the bottle of wine in her hands and the takeout bags that were in her hands. Erin opens the door a second later.

“Are you ready for girl’s night!” Kim says excitedly as she holds up the bottle of wine.

Erin laughs and lets her into the apartment. “You can set the food down on the counter over there.” She says pointing to the counter in the kitchen. “And I’ll grab the wine glasses.” She sighs and says, “I can’t tell you the last time I’ve actually had a girl’s night.”

“Me too. But I’m glad your back. I felt like we were just started to build a friendship before you left.” 

“I’m sorry that I left you guys so high and dry.” Erin sighs as she fills the wine glasses. “I just needed to get out of Chicago and away from my mom.”

Kim places her hand on top of the one Erin has laying on the counter. “You don’t have to keep apologizing. I get wanting to escape. We all just really glad you back, especially Jay.” Kim says coyly as she takes a sip of wine. 

Erin laughs. “So, we’re just jumping right into then.”

“Hey. I have been waiting to ask since we help you move into this place. Seemed like you and Jay were pretty chummy.”

Erin pulls plates from the cabinets, “Well, we do have a child together. So, we should try to be at least civil to each other.” She begins to load the food onto the plates. 

They grab the plates of food and the wine glasses and head to the living room. “Civil? You too were may more than civil. The banter between the two of you was like I was watching the old Erin and Jay.”

Erin smiled thinking about what Kim said, “You think?”

“Oh my god! You still love him.” Kim said excitedly.

“Kim, calm down. I’m not in love with Jay. I mean there is a part of me that will always love him but I’m not in love with him because I don’t know even know him anymore. We both have changed in the last three years. We aren’t the same people we were.” She sighs, “I can’t deny that there are still some unresolved feelings there but I can’t risk what we built now. We finally are moving past him being pissed at me.”

“Don’t you think that Nadia deserves to have her parents together?”

“I don’t think I can risk it. What if we break up again? I don’t want that to affect Nadia.” Erin pauses before she continues, “Plus I think he may have feelings for someone else.”

Kim chokes on the wine she is drinking. She coughs and says, “What? Jay hasn’t even dated since you left. Well except that incident when he was undercover but he was in a bad place at the time.” Erin stops eating at Kim’s words she gets ready to ask her more but Kim continues talking before she gets a chance. “So, who could he possibly be interested in?”

“Upton” Erin says in a whisper as she places her plate on the table and grabs her wine glass.

Kim starts laughing. Erin looks at her like she is crazy. “What! I’m serious. I have seen the two being all close since I got back.”

Kim stops laughing and looks at Erin, “Their partners. Nothing more.”

“Well, Jay and I were partners too and look what happened.” She says drinking her wine. “When I showed up at Jay’s sometime last week she was there and I saw the way she was looking at him. She definitely has feelings for him.”

“Erin, that doesn’t mean that he has feelings for her.”

“Maybe? I don’t know.” She says shaking her head. “She was also pretty protective over him the first night I came back.” She pauses, “I just can’t shake this feeling that there is something there. 

“Erin trust me. Jay doesn’t have feelings for her beyond friendship.”

Erin shrugs her shoulders. Tired of being the center of the conversation she decides to ask Kim some questions. “Enough about me. What’s going on between you and Ruzek?” Erin says with a smile.

Kim sighs, “Things are complicated between the two of us.” She picks her wine glass off the table and takes a big drink.

Erin turns toward Kim placing her wine glass on the table. Sensing something more is going on with her friend. She moves closer to Kim. “Hey, what’s going on?”

Kim closes her eyes and looks up at Erin with tears in her eyes, “Umm…we were going to have a baby.” She pauses before she continues, “A case went bad and I umm had a miscarriage.” She says crying.

Erin pulls Kim into a hug and lets her cry. After a few minutes Kim pulls away. “Sorry for crying all over you.”

“Kim, its ok.”

“Things have kind of been hard for me lately but I’m trying to get back to my old self. It’s just hard. Ugh…I didn’t want to turn this girl’s night into a sob feast.”

“Hey this is what girl’s nights are supposed to about. Friends talking with one another about what going on in their lives whether good or bad..” Erin tells Kim. “If you want to cry we cry and if you want to laugh we laugh.”

“Thanks.” Kim clears her throat. “I think right now I want to laugh.”

“Okay then let’s find some cheesy romantic comedy to laugh at.”

Also can we have some ice cream?” Kim asks with a small laugh. 

Erin smiles at her and says, “I can do that. I got some mint chocolate chip in the freezer. How about you find a movie to watch while I grab it.”

Kim nods her head and turns on the TV while Erin grabs the ice cream from the kitchen. Kim settles back into the couch. Erin comes back with two bowls and hand one to Kim. The two settle in for a night of laughs.

The movie credits rolls on Tangled as Jay looks down at the little girl sleeping on his lap with her mouth slightly opened. She fell asleep toward the end of the movie. Jay continues to stroke his daughter’s hair. 

Will looks over at his little brother and smiles, “It’s so surreal seeing you with a kid.”

“Man, I honestly never thought I would have kids but now here I am playing princesses, having tea parties and watching Disney movies.”

Will turns toward his brother and says, “So, I gotta ask. Does Erin being back bring up any old feelings? I mean you were pretty devasted when she left.”

Jay sighs, “I’m going to go lay her down and then I’m going to grab a beer because I’m going to need one if we are having this conversation.”

Jay gets up from the couch and heads to his daughter’s room. He lays her down in her bed and kisses her forehead before he shuts the door to her bedroom. He heads to the kitchen and grabs and a beer for him and Will. 

He heads back to the couch and hands Will a beer and sits down, “When I first saw her again I can’t deny it brought about a lot of unresolved feelings. But we both have changed. We’re not the same people we were three years ago and it’s not just us we have to worry about.”

“I get that. But Jay you loved this girl and when she left she shattered your heart. You never got closure.” Will sighs, “What I’m trying to say is if there was a chance to rekindle things would you do it?”

Jay takes a drink of his beer and says, “I don’t know. I still have feelings for her but I don’t want to risk things not working out between us now that Nadia is in the picture.”

Will nods at his brother. He hesitates before he continues, “I get you being worried about Nadia but don’t you think that maybe you owe it to her to try and be a family?”

Jay sits there drinking his beer pondering the question his brother asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are welcomed!


	10. Confession

Jay is standing In his kitchen cooking breakfast, when he hears a door open and little feet making their way into the kitchen. He turns around and lets out a small laugh as he looks at his daughter. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail, she is rubbing her sleepy eyes are and her stuff animal is being dragged behind her. 

Nadia pulls herself up on to the stool and In a small whisper says, “Hi, daddy.” 

Jay lets out another laugh and replies, “Hi, munchkin. You sleep well?”

She nods her head yes. “Good. I’m making pancakes you want some?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay. Your mom should be here in a little bit to pick you.”

Nadia nods her head and puts her head in her hands fighting the sleepiness that she feels and watches her dad cook. As Jay finishes up the pancakes there is a knock at the door. He places the last pancake on the plate turns off the stove and goes to answer the door. He opens the door and greets Erin, “Hey”

She smiles at him, “Hey. Did you guys have fun last night.”

Jay shuts the door and answers, “Yeah. I never realized how much energy she had. I mean how much times can one person play tea party.”

Erin laughs and follows Jay further into the apartment. 

“I just finished up making some pancakes do you want some?”

“I could eat.” She says as she walks into the kitchen she sees her daughter sitting at the counter with her head in her arms fast asleep. They both let out a laugh at their daughter. 

Jay leans over and whispers, “She not a morning person is she?”

“Nope. Definitely not.”

“Just another thing she gets from her mother.” He says as he walk into the kitchen and begins to make plates for them.

Erin looks over at him with fake shock on her face, “What? I’m a morning person.”

Jay turns around and gives her a look, “Erin. Come on. How many times did I have to drag you out of the bed in the mornings.”

“I was not that bad.” She says with a pout on her face as she sits on the stool next to Nadia.

Jay smiles at her and sets a plate in front of Nadia. The sound of the plate being set on the counter wakes Nadia. 

Erin rubs Nadia back and says, “Hi, baby.”

“Mommy you’re here.” She says leaning into her mother.

Erin pulls Nadia into her lap. “Missed you, sweet pea. Did you and daddy have fun?”

“Yea. We played tea party with Uncle Will and daddy and Uncle Will wore tiaras and tutus at the party.” She says becoming more alert.

Erin looks at Jay and raises her eyebrow at him, “Is that so. Mommy wished she could have seen that. Did you take a picture?”

Jay sets a plate in front of Erin and says, “Trust me there is no photographic evidence.”

Erin laughs. “Alright, sweet pea. It’s time for you to eat your breakfast and then we can go home.”

“Okay.” Erin places the little girl back onto her stool.

As they finish up breakfast, Erin goes to help Nadia get ready. Jay is finishing up the last of the breakfast dishes when Erin reenters the room.

“She had a blast night with you. She can’t stop talking about it.”

He turns around to face Erin. “It was great having her here. I’m going to miss it.”

Erin walks up to him and grabs his hand, “Jay, I promise you we will work out a system where she can spend as much time here as she does with me. She loves you and she loves staying here. So, we’ll work it out.”

He nods his head and looks down at their hands and back up at Erin. “I was thinking we should take Nadia to the zoo today. Spend some time together as family.”

Erin opens her mouth to answer but nothing comes out after a minute she whispers, “Yeah, that will be nice.” She says as she gives him a smile. 

They hear Nadia’s footsteps and drop their hands and turn towards their daughter. 

Jay bends down to talk to her, “Hey, munchkin. What do you say instead of going home we go to the zoo today?”

“All of us?” She questions with wide eyes.

“Yup. All of us.”

“I get both you and mommy. This is the best day ever!” She says excitedly.   
They laugh at the excitement that comes from their daughter. They head out 

Today was Erin’s first day back at Intelligence and the nervousness that she feels undeniable. She sits in her car outside of District 21 willing herself to get out. “You got this.” She says to herself. After another minute she finally gets out of the car. She heads up the steps to the District and is immediately greeted by Platt. 

“Well, well the prodigal daughter returns. You just couldn’t stay away from us could you.”

Erin smiles and makes her way over to Platt, “Segreant Platt, It’s good to be back. I missed seeing your face every day.” 

Platt smiles, “Welcome back, Detective Lindsay.”

“Thank you.”

Platt nods her head toward the gate. “Head on up there. Their waiting for you.”

Erin walks up the steps to Intelligence and is immediately greeted by Atwater. “Lindsay, welcome back. When Ruzek told me you were coming back I didn’t believe him but I’m glad you’re here.” He says as he hugs her. 

Erin laughs. “Thanks, Kevin. It’s good to be back.” 

The rest of the team comes up to greet her. Jay comes out of his office at the same time Hailey exits the break room. Hailey looks up at Jay confused. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you but Erin took the opened spot.” 

Hailey nods her head and makes her way over to her desk.

Jay moves into the center of the room. “Alright everybody. Detective Lindsay is back in Intelligence and we are all happy to have her here. With that being said partners are going like this. Atwater and Ruzek, Burgess and Olinsky and Lindsay and Upton. Everybody good.”

Every one nods there head in agreement. 

“Good.” Jay heads back into his office. 

Erin heads over to Jay’s old desk and gets settled in. Before she sits she decides to make her way over to Upton’s desk and greet her new partner. “Hey.”

Hailey looks up from her computer and greets Erin, “Hey.”

“I hope me being back her and us working together won’t be weird for you.”

“Why would it be weird?”

Erin cuts her eyes to Jay’s office and then back to Upton. “You’ve been weird around me ever since I got back and I think it has a lot to do with Halstead. I get you wanting to protect the man who was your partner for years but I hope you won’t let your personal feelings affect us working together.”

Hailey sighs and says, “We won’t have a problem.”

“Good. It’ll be nice working with you again.” And with that Erin turns and walks back to her desk.

Erin had been back at Intelligence for three weeks now and things between her and the unit had been great. They all flowed together like she had never left. Jay was a great leader and everyone responded well to him but things between her and Upton have been strained. She thought that the talk they had on her first day would clear the air but Upton seemed to have a chip on her shoulder regarding Erin. So, here they were waiting for in the care for their suspect to arrive in absolute silence.

Erin sighs and decides to break the silence, “What’s your problem with me?”

“I told you I don’t have a problem.”

“There’s something going. You’ve had a chip on your shoulder ever since I came back to Intelligence. If you want another partner I’m sure Halstead will make it happen.”

Hailey sighs, “I don’t have a problem with you. I just…” she pauses. “I saw how devastated he was after you left. Those were some really dark times for him and I just don’t want him to go through that again.”

“You think I’m going to leave again?” Erin says.

Hailey doesn’t answer.

“Not that it’s any of your business but I don’t plan on leaving again.” Erin takes a breath letting her anger die down a little bit before she continues. “Whatever goes on between Jay and I is between us and doesn’t concern you. You may have been is partner and you may be his friend but out personal business is between us. Now there’s our suspect so let’s go.”

Erin exits the car and slams the door behind her. Hailey exits soon after and the two arrest their suspect. They arrive back to District and place the suspect in lock up. Erin and Hailey head back to the bullpen to let the team know they have the offender in custody. 

They are greeted by the sight of Nadia dressed in her Halloween costume. Nadia is dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, black leggings and a black tutu. She has cat ears on her head. When Nadia first told Erin she wanted to be a cat for Halloween she was surprised. She was sure her daughter wanted to be a princess but Nadia told her that she wanted to be a kitty cat and they went out and got her costume a couple of days ago. Jay and Erin were supposed to take her trick or treating but they caught a case. So, Hank volunteered to take her trick or treating and let her spend the night at his place. He told them they would stop by the District so they could see Nadia before they went.

Nadia finally recognizes her mother as entered the room and she runs toward her. “Mommy!”

Erin opens her arms and picks Nadia up. “Hi baby. Don’t you look adorable.”

“Thank you but Poppa said he didn’t know how to do my whiskers and nose.” She says sadly.

“That’s ok. Why doesn’t momma do it for you?”

Nadia nods her head and Erin sets her down. They walk over to Erin’s desk and she pulls out her make-up to fix her daughter up. When she’s down she goes to sure everyone the complete look.

“Daddy, do I look like a kitty cat now.”

Jay bends down to her level and says, “You are the cutest kitty cat that there ever was.”

Nadia smiles big and gives Jay give her a kiss on the cheek. Hank walks up to them and says, “Alright kiddo it’s time for us to go.”

Nadia looks at her parents sadly and says, “I wish that you guys could come.”

Erin picks her up and says, “I know baby but we gotta work. But Poppa said he would take lots of pictures for us.” Nadia nods her head and Erin gives her a before she passes her to Jay,

“I love you munchkin.” Jay says as hugs and kisses her.

“I love you too.” 

“Be good for Poppa and I will see you in the morning when I pick you up.” Erin says. “I love you.”

“I love you too mommy.”

“Okay.” Hank takes the little girl from Jay’s arms and they leave.

“Everybody back to work.” Jay says. He turns toward Hailey and Erin. “Did you too get the offender.”

“Yeah, he’s in lock up right now. He didn’t want to talk. He immediately asked for his lawyer.” Hailey says.

Jay sighs and says, “We need something to tie this guy to the murder. Everyone needs to dig deeper. Go over everything again there has got to be something that we are missing that ties him to the murder.”

Everyone nods and gets back to work. Hailey walks up to Erin and says, “I’m sorry if I let the past affect us working together.” Erin nods her head and the two get back to work.

Hank remembers the last time that he had been trick or treating. Justin was ten and he and Camille knew that their time of taking him trick or treating was coming to an end. They savored that moment and let Justin stay up well passed his bed time. He thought that he would have those moments with Daniel and Justin. But Justin was murdered and Olive left with Daniel and his dreams were shattered again. Then Erin came back and she brought his granddaughter and just like that Hank began to dream again. 

So, here he was taking his granddaughter trick or treating and he couldn’t be happier. As he watched Erin and Jay with Nadia he hoped that the two of them would work things out and give that little girl the family she deserved. He can admit when they first started whatever they were starting he was against it. But after Halstead brought Erin back from her darkest point, when even he couldn’t get through to her, he knew that the two of them had something special. It pained him to admit it but they needed each other. Then Halstead went and screwed everything up and Erin left. As much as it pained him to let her go he knew she needed to leave Chicago to truly heal from the pain that Bunny had caused. Bunny. He prayed she wouldn’t get wind of Erin being back or the fact that she has a granddaughter. That was the last thing that Erin needed was her mother trying to worm her way back in. 

Hank is pulled from his thoughts by a hand tugging on his hand. “Poppa, I’m ready to go to the next house.”

Hank smiles down at the little girl. “Alright, but this is the last house.”

Nadia pouts at Hank. “Don’t give me that look. Your parents don’t want you out to late and I agree with them. We are going to go back to Poppa’s house and watch a movie until you fall asleep. How does that sound?”

“Good. But can I have some candy when we get home?” Nadia asks.

“Yes, you can but only two pieces.” Nadia pumps her fist in the air as they make their way to the last house. 

They finally got the evidence they needed to officially arrest the suspect for murder. It was late and they all were finishing up the paperwork form the day. 

“Woulda say we all hit Molly’s after this.” Ruzek says.

“I’m in.” Atwater says.

“Me too.” Burgess replies.

“What about you Al?” Ruzek asks.

“Count me out. I’m going head home. See kids tomorrow.” Al says as he grabs his coat and leaves.

“Erin, you in?” Kim asks.

Erin thinks about it for a minute. “Sure. Voight has Nadia for the night.”

“Upton, what about you?” Ruzek asks.

She shrugs her shoulder. “Sure why not.”

Jay comes out of his office and Hailey asks, “What about you, boss? You coming to Molly’s?”

“I’ll meet you guys over there.” Jay replies. 

Everyone heads to Molly’s for some drinks. Kim and Erin are sitting with Natalie. While Hailey, Adam and Kevin are sitting three tables down from them. 

“So, are things better between you and Upton.” Kim asks.

Erin rolls her eyes and takes a drink of her beer. “Who knows. I confronted her and she proceeded to tell me that she scared I’m going to up and leave again and Jay will be shattered. I mean who is she. My relationship with Jay is none of her business.” Erin says as she takes another drink.

Kim chokes on her beer. “Relationship?”

Erin looks at her quickly, “I don’t mean relationship like relationship but why is she in our personal business. My past with Jay doesn’t concern her.”

Natalie pips up and says, “They were partners and while you were gone they seemed to form a bond. Maybe she feels threatened now that your back. Or maybe…”

Erin looks up at Natalie curiously. “What?”

“Do you think she has feelings for him?” Natalie asks.

Erin gives Kim an I told you so look. Natalie looks between the two and says, “What did I miss?’

“Erin was telling me at our girls night a couple of weeks ago that she thought Hailey had feelings for Jay.”

“It makes since. It would also explain why she acting hostel towards you. She sees you as her competition.” Natalie says taking a drink. 

“Listen, if Jay wants to be friends with her fine. I get it. They were partners and they built a bond, it happens with most partners. But she should at least try and keep her personal feelings about me at bay when we are at work.” Erin replies.

Will walks into Molly’s and sees Hailey, Ruzek and Atwater sitting near the entrance. Will joins them at their table. “Hey, what’s up guys?”

“How’s it going Will.” Ruzek says.

“Good. Good.” 

“Hey, have you seen your brother? He was supposed to meet us here.” Hailey asks.

Will looks around the bar. He spots Natalie and Erin seating a couple tables down and they wave at him. He waves back and answers Hailey’s question. “Yeah I thought he was behind me but he must be still outside.”

Hailey gets up from the table and heads outside ignoring the looks the guys at the table give her. She sees Jay locking his truck and heading up the sidewalk to Molly’s.

“You didn’t have to meet me out here. I told you I was…”

The rest of what Jay was going to say is cut off my Hailey kissing him. It’s over as quick as it started. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a while now. 

Jay is still in shock. He tries to say something but all he manages is, “Hailey…”

Hailey shakes her head and continues, “I know this is probably the worst timing. I mean your ex is back and you two have a kid that you never knew and you’re my boss now but I’ve had this feelings for a while now. I just needed you to know that I’m in love you with.” 

Jay opens his mouth in pure shock but before he can respond Will comes outside and says, “Hey, what’s taken you so long?”

Jay looks over at his brother and says, “I’ll be there in a minute.” He turns back to Hailey and says, “I don’t know what to say.”

Hailey nods her head sadly, “Don’t say anything. I know just kind of sprung this on you but I just needed you to know.” She pauses. “I’m going to head home. I’ll see you at work.” She turns and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me! This is a Linstead story but Hailey does have feelings for Jay and she needed to find out if he has feelings for her. You’ll find out how Jay feels about this in the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed!


	11. Nadia’s Birthday

A couple of minutes later Jay walked into Molly’s still in complete shock about what transpired between him and Hailey. He spots Will at the bar and heads over to him. He grabs the beer that’s in his brother hands him and takes a drink.

“Slow down there little bro.” Will says with a laugh as he slaps Jay on the shoulder.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Jay asks Will.

Will looks at his brother and nods his head. The two head to secluded corner of the bar to talk. “What’s going on Jay?”

“Hailey kissed me.” Jay says as he takes another drink.

Will chokes on his beer. 

“Yeah.” Jay says looking at his brother, “And that’s not all. She told me she is in love with me.”

“What?”

Jay takes a breath and shakes his head says, “First Erin comes back dredging up the feelings I had for her and now I got one of my best friends kissing me and telling me she loves me.” 

Will nods his head. “I gotta ask, do you have feelings for Hailey?”

Jay takes a minute before he responds, “This kiss caught me off guard but I can’t say that thought hasn’t crossed my mind the in the last couple of years. She’s really been there for me during some dark times but I don’t think I feel the same way.” 

Will takes a drink from his beer and looks at his brother. “Speaking as someone who’s been caught up in a love triangle before. There not fun to be in. You got to know what you want Jay.” Will pauses before she continues. “If you want to stay friends with Hailey and pursue Erin great. If you want to try something with Hailey and stay friends and co-parents with Erin that’s fine too. But you can’t string either one of them along. Trust me it only comes back to bite you in the end.”

Jay takes and drink and thinks about what Will is saying. His eyes find Erin laughing at something Kim says. She looks so care free in this moment and his missed seeing this side of her. A smile begins to cross his face. 

Will sees the smile on his brother’s face and turns his head to see what he’s smiling about. He sees him staring at Erin and Will smiles and shakes his head. “Personally I think that you should purse Erin.” 

Jay removes his eyes from Erin and looks at his brother. 

“Jay, I see the way you look at her, the way you have always looked at her. Now that she’s back and I think you owe it to yourself to try.” He pauses before he continues. “Do I think you and Hailey might have potential. Sure. But you don’t look at Hailey the same way you look at Erin.” Will shakes his head. “I don’t know there just always been something about the two of you together.”

“I can’t explain it either, we always just click even before we a couple. There was just this undeniable thing between us” Jay sighs, “When we’re spending time together as family it feels like we’re actually one but then they leave to go back to Erin’s and it’s like a part of me is dying.” Jay pauses. “I want my family.”

Will slaps a hand on his brother’s shoulder and says, “Then fight for them. Tell Hailey that you value her friendship but that’s all you can give her.” Jay nods his head. “You should definitely tell Erin about the kiss before she finds out.”

Jay looks up at his brother and holds up his hand. “Wait. What? How would Erin find out about any of this?”

“Trust me, little brother things like this, they always come out. I would be surprised if she already suspect that something might be going on between you and Hailey.”

“First of nothing is going on between me and Hailey and secondly why would Erin think there is something going.” Jay asks.

“Jay, come on I saw how Hailey was acting around you at the hospital. At first I thought it was just a partner protecting her partner but now that you told me that she’s in love with everything makes much more since.” 

Jay sighs and takes a drink of his beer. “So, really think that Erin thinks there’s something between me and Hailey?”

Will laughs. “It was like the minute Erin arrived she didn’t want to leave your side and let’s not to forget the longing looks she gives you.” Will laughs and says, “If I noticed all this then trust me, Erin has definitely has noticed.”

Jay sighs feeling like his life is becoming more and more complicated. Will talking pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“Secrets came between you guys before don’t let them come between you now.”

“You’re right, but I need to talk to Hailey first.”

The next day Jay knocks on Hailey’s door and waits for her to answer. The door opens and Hailey looks surprised but pleased to see him. 

“Jay, what are you doing here?” She says with a smile appearing on her lips.

“Can I come in?” Jay asks.

Hailey nods her head and moves aside so Jay can enter the apartment. “Can I get you something to drink?”

Jay shakes his head and says, “I’m good. I wanted to talk to you about last night.”

Hailey sighs. Going by the look on his face Hailey knows that this conversation is not going to go the way she wants it to go. She knew she should have told Jay a long time ago. “I want to say something first. Hailey pauses before she continues, “I’m sorry I jumped you last night.” She shakes her head. “When I went outside to talk to you, me kissing you was not part of the plan. I just needed to tell you how I felt.” 

“It’s okay. It’s not the first time I’ve been jumped by a woman.” Jay says jokingly trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Hailey lets out a small uncomfortable laugh. 

Jay takes a step toward her and says, “Hailey…” She shakes her head and puts a hand up to stop his movements. Jay stops walking toward her but continues talking. “You’ve been such a great friend to me. You’ve been there for me doing some really dark times but….

Hailey cuts him off.” I get you don’t have to finish. You don’t feel the same way about me. It’s okay.” She says with tear forming behind her eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” Jay says.

Hailey shakes her head. “You have nothing to be sorry for.” She takes a breath and says. “I knew that there was a chance that you didn’t feel the same way but I knew I would always regret not telling you.” Hailey sighs. “Just promise me that you are going to be careful with that heart of yours. I know it’s not my place but you’re my best friends and I saw what her leaving did to you.” She pauses. “I just want you to be careful.”

“Hailey, you don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be okay.” Jay pulls Hailey into a hug as she nods her head against him. “We’ll always be friends right?”

Jay pulls back from the hug and says, “Yeah, we always be friends.” Jay gives her a smile.

“You’re not going to be weird around me now are your?” Hailey says.

“Oh, definitely.” Jay says with a smirk on his face.

Hailey shoves him and gives him a small smile and says, “Shut up, Jay.” 

Jay let’s put a small laugh and the leaves.  
Hailey shuts the door behind him and leans back against it and sighs. She has her answer now he only sees her has friend and she would rather have Jay as a friend than not have him in her life at all. She hopes Erin knows how lucky she is. Jay is a great guy and he is turning out to be an awesome dad. She just hopes that Erin doesn’t screw up this second chance with Jay. She truly hopes that things work out between them because all she wants is for Jay to be happy and if being with Erin is what does it so be it. 

Nadia’s birthday fell on the week of Thanksgiving so Erin and Jay decided to have her party a couple of days before her actual birthday. It was going to be a small gathering with family, friends and a few of Nadia’s classmates. When ask what kind of birthday party she wanted she told her parents she wanted a Tangled themed princess party. Since this was Jay’s first birthday he was actually spending with Nadia they decided to have the party at his place. So, here they were decorating Jay’s apartment with everything Tangled. 

They had just picked up the cake for the party and now Jay was going around the apartment making sure everything was perfect for his little girl’s party. Erin watches him move around the apartment like a nervous dad and she lets out a laugh. 

Jay looks up from making sure that the decorations are perfect when he hears a laugh come from Erin. He turns toward her and says, “What?” 

She smiles and says, “Nothing. You’re just so cute when you’re in dad mode.” 

“So, you think I’m cute?” Jay says in a flirty tone moving toward her. 

Erin smiles, “No. What I said was that you in dad mode is cute.”

Jay laughs. “Do you think she’s going to like.”

Erin looks around the apartment. “She’s going to love it.” She motions toward the kitchen and says, “I’m going to put the cake in the fridge.”

“What’d you get Nadia for her birthday?” Jay asks leaning against his kitchen counter.

“I got her a digital kid camera for her. She’s been asking for it for a while now.” She says as she closes the door for the fridge and turns around. “What did you get her?”

“Our daughter has been asking for a puppy.”

Erin gives Jay a look and crosses her arms, “Tell me you did not get our daughter a puppy.” 

Jay stares at Erin and shrugs his shoulders, which is annoying Erin. Sensing her annoyance at him he breaks into a smile. 

“That’s not funny Jay.”

“Come on, I wouldn’t do that without talking to you about it. But I do think it’s something we should talk about.”

Erin nods her head in agreement. “We’ll talk after the party. So, what did you get her.”

“I got her a princess castle play house for her room.” Erin smiles at Jay. If he wasn’t careful his apartment was going to be filled with princess stuff.

“What do you think Voight got for her?”

Erin laughs. “There’s no telling with Hank. She has him wrapped around her finger just like you.”

Jay was getting ready to object to her statement but he realized she was right so he kept is mouth closed. The fact that he doesn’t say anything makes Erin laugh harder. He’ll never get tired of hearing that laugh. 

They had a few minutes before everyone was set to arrive. Jay takes to the opportunity of having Erin alone to talk to her. “I want to talk to you about something.”

Erin looks at curiously. “What’s up?”

Jay takes a breath and says, “A few weeks ago Hailey kissed me.”

“Oh” She pauses before she speaks again, “Are you telling me this because the two of you are…

“No.” Jay says as he cuts her off. He takes a step toward her and says, “No. She told me she was in love with me and I told her that all I wanted was friendship.” He pauses before he continues. “I just didn’t want any secrets between us.”

“Okay. I appreciate you telling me. You didn’t have to but I’m glad you did.” She says in her raspy voice. 

Jay takes Erin’s hand in his and entwines them as he moves closer to her. He sighs and decides to take a leap of faith. “I want us to try and be a family.”

Erin opens her mouth to reply but Jay stops her, “I just need to get this out.” She nods her head and he continues. “When we’re spending time together as a family it’s the greatest feeling in the world for me.”

“Me too.” Erin whispers.

“But then you both leave and it’s like my world is ending.” Jay says a is voice begins to break. “I just want a chance to be a family.”

Erin cups Jay face in her hand and says with a smile. “Can I talk now?”

Jay nods his head. “I want all those things too Jay and it scares me. Because I don’t want to screw this up.”

“You won’t. We’ll make this work.” He says as he stares in her eyes.

“Okay.” She whispers. “We still have a lot to talk about.”

“I know.”

Jay leans down to kiss her and Erin closes her eyes anticipating the kiss. Their lips are about to meet for the first time in three years. When a knock at the door breaks the moment. The two of them jump apart like two teenagers who are about to be caught by her dad. They both and Jay lets go of her hand and makes his way over to the door.

Jay opens the door and is greeted by the Hank and the birthday girl. “Hi, daddy.”

“Hey, munchkin.” He says picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you like my dress?” She says looking down at her dress.

“I love it.”

It’s for my birthday!” She says excitedly.

Jay feigns shock and says, “What? It’s your birthday? How did I not know this?”

Nadia laughs. “Your silly daddy.”

He walks her further into the room with Nadia in his arms as Hank follows behind them. “Are you ready for your party?”

Nadia nods her head excitedly

“Hey, Hank.” Erin says as walks over to him and gives him a hug.

Jay sets her down and the little girl runs over to her mother. “Hi, mommy.”

“Hi, sweet pea. Did you have fun with Poppa?” She asks as she helps Nadia take off her coat.

“Yup but I’m ready for my party now.” 

Erin laughs. “Of course you are. Well everyone should be here soon.” She takes Nadia around the living room showing her all the decorations for the party. “What do you think?”

“I love it. Thank you so much mommy.” She says as she hugs Erin. 

“Don’t forget to thank daddy too.”

Nadia runs over to Jay and hug his legs and says, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The knock at the door brings more guests to the party. Soon the room is filled with kids and adults. The whole Intelligence unit stopped by to wish Nadia a happy birthday. Hailey had stopped by only to drop of a gift for Nadia since she had other plans for the day. Nadia was having a the time of her life. Erin and Jay stand back watching there daughter open her gifts. 

Erin leans over and whispers to Jay, “I can’t believe she’s three already. It feels like yesterday that I was holding her in my arms and rocking her to sleep.”

Jay smiles with a faraway look in his eyes. Erin turns toward him and says, “I’m sorry I kept her from you.”

Jay shakes his head. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” He says as he grabs her hand. She smiles at him and they both turn there attention back to there daughter. 

It was Thanksgiving day and the Intelligence unit was working hard to finish up there paperwork so they could leave. With it being a slow day Jay had decided to let the team leave a bit early since they had no active cases. Hank invited anyone that didn’t have a place to go over to his house for dinner. Atwater decided that he wanted to spend some quality time with his sibling so he opted out of the dinner at Hank’s. Al, Kim, Adam and Hailey were headed over to Hank’s for dinner along with Jay and Erin. 

Things between Erin and Hailey were getting a little better. She doubted if Hailey and her would ever be friends but she was willing to be cordial. She hoped things wouldn’t be awkward at Hank’s since this would be the most time they have spent together outside of work. 

Hailey shut down her computer for the night and grabbed her coat. “See you guys at Voight’s.” She said before she left.

Ruzek, Burgess and Olinsky head out next waving goodbye to Erin and Jay with promises to see them at Voight’s. Erin looks up from her desk and sees Jay deep in thought as he finishes up his paperwork. Erin shuts her computer down and grabs her coat. She makes her way over to Jay’s office and leans in the door frame. 

“I’m headed out.” She says in her raspy voice. 

Jay looks up from his paperwork with a smile on his face. He sees that the bullpen is empty and gives Erin a flirty look.

“Don’t give me that look.” Erin says with a smile on her face.

“What?” He says feigning innocence.

“We said that we would keep this professional at work and that look your giving is anything but professional.” She says with a laugh. They decided to keep their newfound relationship at themselves, first because he was her boss now and second because they were still figuring things out between them. It had only been a couple of days since they decided to give it another shot and they have had time to really talk. Between work and Nadia it was tough and now with Thanksgiving dinner at Hank’s, they decided to wait till after the holiday to talk. 

Jay laughs and grabs his coat from his chair and puts it on. They stop to pick up a pie for dessert before they go the Hank’s. When they arrive at Voight’s Al was already there and Nadia had the two older men playing tea party with her when they walked in. Jay both grabbed his phone to take a picture when Voight’s raspy voice spoke, “Halstead you better not be taking any kind of photograph of me right now if you want to eat.”

Erin let out a laugh as Jay halted his movements and slide his phone back into his pocket. Nadia finally notices her parents are in the room and runs over to greet them.

“You guys took forever to get here.” She pouts. “Poppa said we had to wait for you guys to eat.” 

Erin passes Jay the pie they picked up so she can Nadia. “Sweet pea, we have to wait on a few more people before we can eat. Sorry.”

Nadia huffs and Erin and Jay laugh. Jay goes to the kitchen to set the pie down as the doorbell rings. Hank moves to answer it. Erin puts Nadia down. “Hey, why don’t you go and clean up your toys and then go wash your hands for dinner. 

Jay comes back into the grabs Nadia hand and says, “Hey, munchkin, why don’t I help clean up?” Nadia nods her head in agreement and the two head into the living room to clean up her toys. 

As they do Adam, Kim and Hailey enter the living room. They all head into the dining room and take their seats. Erin and Jay are sitting on one side of the table with Nadia between them. Adam, Kim and Hailey are sitting at the other side with Hank and Al at the heads of the table. Hank made a feast of turkey, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole and rolls. The conversation flowed freely between everyone and they eat and broke bread together. Any awkwardness that Erin thought might happened never came. She looked over at Hailey who was laughing at something Voight said she hoped that the sense of peace they have between them right now would continue after the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed  For anyone wondering Nadia’s birthday is Nov. 23rd. I based this off of the air date of Sophia’s last episode. If you have any questions about timelines feel free to PM and I can explain.


	12. Merry Christmas

Chapter 12: Merry Christmas

It was going to be Jay’s first Christmas with Nadia and their first Christmas as a family and they were all excited. The Intelligence unit had Christmas day off so Erin invited Jay to spend the night her place so that Jay could witness Christmas morning with Nadia. She had an extra bedroom for him to sleep in since they were taking things slow. Nadia was excited that Jay was going to spend the night at their house and spend Christmas day with them. Hank and Will were going to come over later in the day on Christmas to have dinner and give Nadia her presents.

Christmas music was playing in the background while Erin and Nadia made Christmas cookies waiting for Jay to get there. The kitchen was a mess, they had frosting and sprinkles for the cookies and flour all over the counter but Erin didn’t care. Nadia had the biggest smile on her face and that’s all she cared about. 

He hears a mix of Christmas music and laughter as he stands outside of the apartment door. Jay let himself into Erin’s apartment, she had given him a spare key before she left the District earlier today. Since he had stay behind to finish up some paperwork and wouldn’t be over to her apartment till the evening. He quietly sets his overnight bag down by the enter way and walks down the small hallway into the living room. The sounds of their laughter seem to be coming kitchen. As he round the corner he sees the two of them dancing and laughing with each other without a care in the world. Erin and Nadia are now sing along to Rodolph the Re Nose Reindeer. Not this moment to end Jay pulls out his phone and starts recording his girls. He is so wrapped up in them he forgets that he was trying to stay quiet and he lets out a laugh and alerts Erin to his presence. 

She stops and turns her head. “Jay.” She says in a whisper. 

Jay quickly stops recording and puts his phone away hoping Erin doesn’t see it. But the her eyes narrow at him and he knows that he has been caught. At the sound of her father’s name Nadia stops dancing an runs toward father. 

“Daddy!” she says excitedly. 

Jay grabs as she runs to him and hoists her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Erin grabs the remote to the stereo and turns the volume down. 

“Where taking a video of us?” Erin asks as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

Jay takes in how beautiful she looks in this moment. She is has on a simple black tank top and Nadia and her have on matching Christmas themed pajama bottoms. She has a little bit of flour on her face but Jay thinks she looks gorgeous. He walks further into the kitchen. He looks around at the mess and the kitchen and laughs, “What happened in here?” Trying to distract her thoughts from the video he took. It works. 

“What” Erin shrugs, “We were making cookies.” 

“Yeah daddy, we were making cookies for Santa.” Nadia says as she turns his face toward hers.

“Well, I’m sure Santa is going to love them.” He turns his face toward Erin. “Have you guys eaten yet?”

Erin shakes her head no and says, “We were waiting for you. I figured we could order a pizza.”

“Sounds good.” Jay replies as he sets Nadia down and she heads down the hallway to her bedroom.

As Erin places a call to the local pizza place, Jay takes off his coat and begins cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. After she hangs up she joins Jay in cleaning up the mess. They move in sync Erin loads the dishwasher and Jay is busy putting everything else away and cleaning the counters. Erin is placing the last dish in her cabinets when Jay moves up behind her. A smile appears on her face as she turns around. Jay place his hands on both sides of her and traps her against the kitchen sink. 

She gives Jay a flirty look as Jay moves closer and their faces are now inches apart. “What do you think you’re doing?” She says with a smile on her face.

“Trying to take advantage of this alone time we have at the moment.” He says in a flirty tone. “I really want to kiss and lately it seems like every time I try someone interrupts us.”

“I know, but that is life with a kid.” Erin says with a laugh. “But like you said we are alone now.”

Jay smiles closing the gap between them and it feels like an eternity before their lips meet. The kiss starts off slow as it takes a minute for them to refamiliarize themselves with each other. They soon find a rhythm and Erin wraps her arms around Jay’s neck as his hands go to her waist and backing her further into the kitchen counter. Jay’s hand move to Erin’s hair as he takes control of the kiss. He slides his tongue into Erin’s mouth and as he does Erin releases a moan. The kiss is about to become a full on make out session but the sound of their daughter’s voice breaks them apart. 

“Is the pizza here yet?” Nadia ask as she walks into the kitchen. Not realizing she just interrupted a moment between her parents. 

Jay clears his throat and answers “Not yet.” 

Nadia huffs, “Can I watch a movie till it gets her she asks her mother. 

Erin nods her head giving Nadia the go ahead. Erin runs her hand through her hair trying to calm her body down after that kiss. She looks over at Jay who is leaning against her counter as if sensing that she is watching him he looks up at her and gives one of his sexy smirks and heads off in the direction of the living room with their daughter. Erin let’s out a breath. She shake her head trying to clear her mind, she forgot how good of a kisser her was. She smiles to herself as she touches her lips that are still tingling from the kiss. The sound of the doorbell brings her out of her thoughts. As she moves to answer the door she realizes that Jay has been watching her the whole time with a smirk on his face. She rolls her eyes at him and goes to answer the door. 

Erin pays for the pizza and heads back into the apartment. She goes into the kitchen and grabs some paper plates and brings them into the living room. Jay gets up from the couch and grabs the pizza box from her. The sit down as family watch Frozen while they eat their eat pizza. Half way through the second movie Nadia starts to doze off with her head on Erin’s lap and her feet on Jay’s. 

Jay slides Nadia feet off his lap and gets up from the couch and whispers, “I’ll go lay her down.”

“I’m not sleeping.” Nadia says as she barley keeps her eyes open.

Jay laughs and picks her up. She lays her head on his should as she continues to fight sleep.

“Mommy, don’t forget to set the cookies out for Santa.” She says in a whisper. 

Erin gets up from her place on the couch and runs her hand through Nadia’s hair and places a kiss on her forehead. “I won’t sweet pea. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She mumbles into her father’s shoulder. 

Jay walks down the little hallway to his daughter’s room. He moves the covers back and places Nadia in her bed. The little girl doesn’t even wake up. Jay pulls the cover over her and places a kiss on her head. He stares at her for a minute. He whispers, “I love you.” And he turns and walks out the room shutting the door quietly behind him. 

He finds Erin in the kitchen placing cookies on a plate. She turns to grab some milk from the fridge and fills up a cup. Jay laughter causes her to lift her head from what she was doing.

She kinks her eyebrow up at him and says, “What are you laughing at?”

He points to what she’s doing and says, “You’re really setting out milk and cookies for Santa.”

“Yes, because our daughter will be expecting it. She’ll probably wake up in the middle of the night to see if he has eaten them and that’s where you come in.” Erin says.

“What’s any of this have do with me?” He questions.

Erin grabs the plate of cookies and the milk and heads into the living room with Jay right behind her. She places on the end table near the Christmas tree she turns toward him and says, “You’re going to be the one eating them.” 

Jay stops walking and looks at her. “Of course, It would be me eating them.”

“Yup.” She says with a smile. She moves toward a bag sitting in her living room. “I got you a pair of matching pjs so we could all match.” She says will a smile on her face. She sees the looks that Jay is giving her. “Just imagine how excited your daughter will be seeing us all wearing matching pjs tomorrow when she wakes up.” She says, as she hands him the pjs.

He shakes his head and says, “The things parents have to do for their kids.”

Erin laughs. She moves toward him and places a sweet kiss on his lips. “Go change and I’ll start setting out the gifts. And once we get them under the tree we can enjoy some quiet time together.”

Jay nods his head and follows Erin to the closet in the guest bedroom where she hid the gifts. As she leaves the room with a few of the gifts, he stays behind so he can change. He exits the room and makes his way into the living room.

“So, how do I look?” He says, as he sets the gifts he brought with him down on the floor next to the tree. 

Erin looks up at him and gives him a smile. “You look adorable.”

He laughs and the two continue to work as team setting the gifts under the tree. Once their done they head to the couch to relax. Erin snuggles into Jay’s side, he places a gentle kiss on the side of her head. He grabs the remote and turns on a movie for the two of them. Jay places his feet on the coffee table. As he does Erin lays her legs across his. She places her arm over his torso and makes herself comfortable. She lays her head on his chest as she watches the movie on the TV. The movie soon begins fades into the background as the sound of Jay’s heartbeat lulls her to sleep.

Erin awakes up to a little body jumping on her bed. She groans and turns toward the sound of the giggles coming from Nadia. “Mommy, it’s time to wake up. Santa came!” 

As smile appears on Erin face as she grabs the little girl and begins tickling her. The shrieks of laughter bring Jay into the room. He watches the two of them laughing together and it’s a sight that he’ll never get tired of seeing. 

“Mommy stop. I have to go potty.” Nadia says still laughing. 

Erin stops her movements and helps her off the bed. Nadia runs to the bathroom and shuts the door. Jay moves closer to the bed. He leans over and gives Erin a sweet kiss. “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you too.” She says as she gets out of bed. “What time did you get up?”

“Early. I had to go and get our present for Nadia from Voight’s.” Erin nods her head in understanding.

Nadia comes out of the bathroom and runs into the living room shouting. “Come on, it’s time to open presents!”

Erin laughs. “I’m going to go to the bathroom and I’ll be in there.”

A little while later after Nadia had opened all of her gifts that “Santa” got her. They decide it’s time to bring out their gift for her. Nadia is on the floor near the tree playing with her new dolls.

“Nadia.” The little girl looks up at her mother. “We have one more gift for you to open. But this one is from daddy and I.”

Nadia looks up excitedly. “Really?”

“Yup.” Erin replies as Jay gets up from the couch and heads to the guest bedroom to get it.

He comes back with something in his hands. Nadia runs over to him and Jay bends down so she can she what he has. Nadia gasped in shock. She looks over at her mother and says. “It’s a puppy.” She says with a smile on her face. “I always wanted one.”

Erin moves over to join her family. “We know, so your dad and I decided that Christmas would be the perfect time to get one for you.” 

Jay sets the grey and white Pitbull with bright blue down on the floor and he quickly runs over to Nadia. She sits on the floor and pulls the puppy into her lap. Erin sits next to her daughter and strokes the puppy’s head. 

Nadia looks up at Jay who is now seated in front of her and says, “He has blue eyes like us daddy.”

Jay smiles and says, “Yeah, he does.”

“So, what do you think?” Erin asks Nadia.

She looks up at her mother and says, “I love him. Thank you.”

Jay looks at his daughter and says, “Having this puppy is a big job.” Nadia looks up. “So you’re going to have to help mommy and I with him.”

Nadia nods her head. “I will daddy, I promise.”

“Okay.” He says. “When mommy and I have to work Poppa is going to help us out. So, you have to help him take care of the puppy too.”

Nadia nods her head in agreement. Erin laughs and says, “Okay. We have to give him a name because we can’t keep calling him puppy.” She looks at her daughter as the puppy licks her face and makes Nadia laugh. “What are you going to name him?”

Nadia looks down at the puppy thinking. She looks back at her mother and says, “We should call him Ollie.”

Jay looks over at the puppy who is now laying down in Nadia’s lap as she strokes his head and says welcome to your new home Ollie.”

Next Chapter: Erin and Jay’s first Date. Here is a pic of the puppy Erin and Jay got Nadia. Reviews are welcomed 


	13. Date Night

Tonight was their first date since they’d been back together. Erin asked Kim if she could come over and watch Nadia since Hank had plans. Kim and Nadia were in the living room watching Peppa Pig while Ollie laid on his doggie bed. Erin was in the bedroom putting the finishes touches on her outfit for tonight. Erin was wearing a pair of dark blue high waisted skin tight jeans and a long sleeve black V-neck bodysuit. She finished the look with a pair of faux suede booties. Erin pushed back her curled hair and finished putting in her earrings and headed out of the bedroom. 

Nadia looked up away from the TV when she heard the sound of footsteps coming into the room. “Wow. Mommy you look pretty.” Nadia beamed.

Erin smiled, “Thank you, sweet pea.” 

“Nadia right, Erin you look good. He’s not going to know what hit him.” Kim says from the couch.

Erin laughs as she heads over to the couch to say goodbye to Nadia. “Okay. Mommy is going to go out for a little while and you’re going to hang out with Auntie Kim.”

“Okay.”

“I want you to be on your best behavior.”

“I’ll be good mommy I promise.” Nadia says seriously. 

Erin laughs and hugs her. “I know you will.”

Erin stands up and grabs her coat puts it on. She turns back toward Kim and Nadia and says, “I love you and I promise to come in and give you a kiss when I get home. Okay?”

Nadia comes over and gives Erin one last hug, “Okay. I love you too.” Erin kisses Nadia on head and heads toward the door with one last wave goodbye. 

Jay had invited Erin over to his place for their date. He figured they would keep their first date low key. So, Jay decided that he would cook dinner for them. He had music on in the background to help set the romantic mood for the evening. He had just pulled down the plates from the cabinet when he heard the knock at the door. He set the plates down and goes to answer the door. As he pulled the door opened Erin stood there with a huge smile on her face.  
“Hey” She spoke in her raspy voice. 

“Hey” Jay replies as a huge smile graces his face. He moves aside to let her in. 

Erin unzips her coat and hands it to Jay, “It smells good in here.”

Jay takes her coat and hangs it up. “That would be dinner.” Jay says in a flirty tone as he leans and gives her sweet kiss on the lips. He pulls away and looks her up and down appreciatively and says, “You look amazing.”

Erin gives him a smile, “Thank you. You don’t looks so bad yourself Halstead.”

Jay was wearing a grey Henley that clung to his chest along with a pair of dark washed jeans. Jay gives her a smirk and heads back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Erin follows him into the kitchen and pulls out on of the stools at the counter and sits down. She watches Jay move around the kitchen effortless as he cooks. She remembers the time she joked with him about being a househusband and right now that’s exactly what he looks like. Erin let a small laugh at the memory.

Jay adds the pasta to sauce and turns his head over his shoulder, “What’s so funny?” He asks.

Erin shakes her head, “Just remembering what a good househusband you make.”

Jay laughs, “Well, this househusband has just finished dinner.”

Erin rubs her hands together and says, “Ooh, what are we having?”

“Rigatoni with sausage and kale.” Jay responds as he plates the food.

“Yum. I’ll get the wine.” Erin gets up from the table and grabs the red wine and pours into the wine glasses that Jay has set out. Jay grabs the plate while Erin grabs the glasses and they move to a small table that Jay has near the kitchen. 

Erin took and bite and let out at moan. “Jay this is amazing. I forgot how good of a cook you are.”

Jay takes a sip of his wine and says, “Thank you. It’s actually been a while since I cooked for someone.”

The two continued to eat and the conversation flowed freely. Jay took the empty plates to the kitchen and grab the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. Erin had moved from the table and headed toward the couch. Jay moved into the living room and filled the glasses that were on the coffee table.

“Thank you.” Erin says as she kicks off her shoes and tucks her feet under her as she sits on the couch. 

“You never told me who you got to watch Nadia tonight?” Jay questioned.

Erin took a sip of wine and responded, “Kim. I figured she would be a safe bet since she already kinda knows about us.”

Jay nods his head in agreement. “Where was Voight tonight?” Jay asked.

Erin shrugs her shoulders and says, “I don’t know. He didn’t exactly give me any information expect the fact that he couldn’t watch Nadia tonight.” Erin takes a sip of wine. “I think Hank might be on a date.” Erin says with a smile on her face.

Jay chokes on his drink and Erin let’s out a laugh. “Voight dating?” Jay says as he shakes his head. 

“Everyone needs a little love.” Erin replies with a smile on her face.

Jay moves a little closer to her and says, “Ain’t that the truth.” He touches her face with his hand and stares at her neither of them move for a moment. Jay is the one who breaks the silence. “I’ve been wanting to ask this for a while know.”

“Okay.”

Jay sighs, “I know we talked about your years in New York but you never told me the reason that you decided to leave Chicago in the first place.”

Erin sighs and takes a drink from her wine glass she sets the glass on the table. “Bunny. She got pick up by the FBI with pills in her car and in exchange for her freedom I agreed to work with them in New York.” Erin looks down and shakes her head. When she looks back up she has tears in her eyes. “She was just…sucking the life out of me and then there was the whole thing with the brass.” She shakes her head. “I told Hank that the FBI offered me a job and he told me to leave and to not look back and I did.”

Jay wipes the tear that falls from her eye. “Have you seen or talked to Bunny since you left?”

Erin shakes her head. “No, I told her before I left that she wouldn’t see me for a while.” Jay nods his head in understanding. Erin takes a deep breath and says, “Since we are talking about the past. You want to tell me about some of that shit you went through while I was gone?”

Jay takes a deep breath and says, “Okay. It was couple of days after you left that I asked Voight if he thought you were coming back and he told me it was time for you to move on. I was devasted and then things went from bad to worse.” Jay pauses and tears well up in his eyes. “I…I umm…we got an case and we went in hot and I took the subject down but the bullet went through him and hit a little girl.”

“Jay” Erin whispers as she grabs his hand.

“There was a whole big mess with the shooting. It felt like the city of Chicago wanted my head on a platter. I was eventually cleared in the end but it just brought up all these things that I buried inside.” He takes a breath and continues. “I didn’t have my support system. Mouse was gone and I tried calling you but..”

Erin voice cuts him off, “But I didn’t answer.” Erin lefts her hand up to his cheek and rubs her hand across it. 

“Jay, I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

“it’s okay. You were dealing with your own shit.” He takes a minute then continues talking. “Then I got caught up in this undercover gig.” Jay shakes his head. “I met this guy who used to in the rangers and it was just good to talk to someone who understood you know.” Erin nods her head in understanding. “The end of the case went bad and he died. He died trying to do the right thing in the end.” Tears spill from his eyes and Erin wipes them with her hands. “His death just was added on to all the other shit I was dealing with. I started a relationship with his sister partly got of guilt and partly because I didn’t want to deal with being Jay.” Jay takes a breath. “I started sleeping with her. Then she got caught up in this drug and murder deal. I lied to Voight about sleeping with her and told him that she was my CI and I was working her for information. But everything came out in the end. Voight put me on desk duty and I had to see a counselor. Hailey was actually able to get her to leave out the part of me sleeping with her out of her statement.” Jay shakes his head. “If she didn’t do that then I would not be where I am right now.”

“I’m glad she protected you. That’s what a good partner does.” Erin says giving him a small smile.

Jay gives her a small mile in return. “So, this turned into a very emotional evening.”

Erin let’s out a laugh. “Yea, but it was good. I think it was something we needed.”

Jay moves his face closer to her so they are barely an inch apart and says, “I think of something else we need.”

Erin gives him a flirty smile. “And what exactly do we need?” Jay answers her by pressing his lips to hers. This starts off slow but soon becomes heated. He grabs Erin’s waist and drags her into his lap. The make-out session between the two of them lasts for several minutes. Erin is the first one to pull apart with Jay chasing after her lips. She gives in and kisses him again. “Jay” She whispers in between kisses. “It’s getting late.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Jay says between kisses. He moves his lips from hers and brings them to her neck. Erin moans as Jay begins to trail kisses down her neck. “Jay.” She says in a moan.

Jay smiles against her neck and says, “I love it when you say my name like that.”

Erin let’s out a small laugh and gives him one last kiss and shoves him back playfully and moves out of this lap. “It’s getting late and If we keep going I’m not going to want to leave.”

Jay gives her nod in understanding. Erin moves to put on her shoes. She looks over at Jay who is running a hand through he’s hair. “Why don’t you come with me back to my place?”

Jay looks over at her in shock. “What, like a sleepover in your bed.” He says with a smile playing on his lips.

Erin lets out laugh, “Yes. And you can only stay in my bed if you behave.”

Jay leans over a places a kiss on her lips and whispers, “I promise to behave. I just hope you can.”

“Don’t worry I can control myself. ”Erin laughs and shoves Jay. “I figure we can take Nadia out for breakfast tomorrow and tell her that we are together.”

“I like that Idea.” 

Jay gives her another kiss and tries to escalate things but Erin pushes him back and says, “Go get your stuff and let’s go.” Jay let’s out a laugh and moves from the couch into his bedroom to grab some clothes. Erin shakes her head at him as he leaves the room. 

Erin opened the door to her apartment quietly with Jay following close behind her. They both take off their coats before walking further into the apartment. 

“Kim.” Erin calls out and gets no reply.

Jay finds them first. He looks back at Erin and places his finger to his lips. She moves over to where he stopped walking and finds Kim asleep on the couch with Nadia’s head on her lap and Oliie curled up beside Nadia. Erin goes over to Kim and gently shakes her awake. 

Kim slowly opens her eyes. “Hey. Sorry, she wanted to wait up till you got home.”

“It’s okay Kim.” Erin says. “Thanks for doing this for us.”

“No problem.” Kim says. 

Jay moves over to the couch and picks Nadia up from the couch. “I’m going to go lay her down In her bed. Night Kim.”

“Night, Jay.” Kim replies with a smile.

They watch him as he leaves the room. Ollie wakes up and Erin moves to pick him up before the puppy falls off the couch. As soon as the puppy is in Erin’s arm he immediately falls back asleep. When she turns back around Kim has but her shoes on and is standing up giving Erin a knowing smile.

“So, Jay’s staying the night?” 

Erin laughs. “Yea, we’re going to tell Nadia tomorrow that we are back together.”

“I’m really happy for you guys. You both deserve this.” Kim says.

“Thanks. And thanks again for watching Nadia.”

“No problem she’s a sweet heart.” Kim says as she grabs her coat and puts it on. “I’m going to get going and let you enjoy the rest of your night.” 

Erin laughs and opens the door and let’s Kim out. She heads to Nadia’s room and finds Jay watching their little girl sleep. Erin moves into the room and places the puppy on the bed next to Nadia. Ever since they brought Ollie home the two of them spent every night together. 

Erin places a hand on Jay’s arm. “Let’s go to bed.” Jay turns and follows Erin out of the room and places his arm around her shoulder. He gives her a sweet kiss on the side of her head and follows her into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed!


	14. Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I’m so glad you guys are loving this story. After this story is finished I have some other ideas for more Linstead fics.

Jay woke up the next morning before Erin. He placed a gentle kiss on her head and quietly got out of the bed. He got dressed and quietly went into Nadia’s room and finds to Ollie awake. Jay  
scoops up the puppy before he could wake Nadia and decides to take him out so her can do his business. He grabs the leash from the hallway and heads outside. When he returns the apartment was still quiet. He sets the puppy down and kick off his sneakers. The puppy runs over to his doggie bed and lays down as Jay goes into the kitchen and turns on the coffee pot. He quietly goes back into Erin’s room and takes a shower. When he comes out the bathroom, he is greeted to the sight of Erin waking up. 

She groans at the sound of her bathroom door opening up. “Ugh…what time is it?”

Jay lets out a laugh. “It’s 7:30.”

Erin groans again and sits up on the bed. She finally opens her eyes and smiles at the sight before her. Jay is standing in her bedroom with a towel wrap around his waist still glistening from his shower. 

“I’m not a piece of meat Erin.” Jay says with a smile on his face as he pulls out his clothes for the day.

Erin smiles and says, “Just enjoying the view Halstead.”

Jay walks over to her and leans on the bed given her a kiss good morning. “I’m going to go get dressed. The coffee should be ready and I already took Ollie out.”

“Coffee already ready and you took the dog out, I could get used to having you here in the mornings.”

Jay smiles at her and places on last kiss on her lips and says, “I’m going to go get dressed.” He turns and walks back into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Erin reluctantly gets out the bed and heads into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. As she’s filling her cup up she hears the pitter patter of little feet coming into the kitchen. “Hi, mommy.” Nadia says sleepily.

Erin takes a quick sip of her coffee and sets it down. She picks Nadia and places a kiss on her head. “Hi, sweet pea. Did you sleep good?”

Nadia nods her head against her mother’s shoulder. Erin rubs her hand up and down her daughter’s back. Jay makes his way from the bedroom and smiles at the sight of the mother and daughter in the kitchen. “Good morning.” Jay says as he enters the kitchen.

Nadia raises her head at the sound of her father’s voice. When she sees him a huge smile appears on her face. “Daddy!” She says excitedly. 

“Hey, munchkin.” Jay says as he takes the little girl from Erin’s arms. The puppy hearing the excitement the kitchen begins barking and wagging his tail. Jay looks down at the puppy who is now standing at their feet. “We haven’t forgotten about you buddy.”

Jay sets Nadia down on the ground as the little girl picks up the puppy. “Are we having a family day?” Nadia asks with excitement in her eyes. 

“Yup. Your mom and I are taking you got for breakfast. How does that sound?” 

“Awesome.” Nadia looks up at Erin. “Mommy can we go get dressed now?” Nadia asks Erin.

Erin nods her head. “Yea. Why don’t you give Ollie to daddy and you and I will go get ready.”

Nadia hands the puppy off to Jay and says, “We’ll be back soon daddy.” As the two of them head off to Nadia’s room.

Jay looks down at the puppy in his arms and says, “It looks like it’s just me and you.”

A little while later both his girls emerge fully dressed and ready to go. He helps Nadia into her coat while Erin places Ollie in his cage. Jay grabs his coat and puts it on and waits for Erin to get hers. The family of three head out of the apartment and make their way to Jay’s truck. 

They were seated at a booth at the diner having just placed their order. Erin looks up at Jay nodding her head toward Nadia who was seating right next to her coloring on placemat. She jesters to him that now would be a good time to tell Nadia about them.

“Nadia.” Erin says as she looks over at her daughter. Nadia looks up at her mother. “Your dad and I want to talk to you about something.”

Nadia looks between her parents. “Okay.”

“You know how I went out last night?”

The little girl nods her head. “You looked her really pretty.”

Erin smiles and continues taking. “Thank you, sweet pea.” She pauses and continues. “Last night daddy and I went on a date.”

Nadia looks up confused and asks, “What’s a date?”

Jay takes over the conversation. “Sometimes mommies and daddies go dates so they can talk and be alone together.”

“Oh.” 

Erin shakes her head. Trying to figure out how to explain this to a three year old. “What daddy and I are trying to say is that we want to be a family like some of your friends mommies and daddies.”

Nadia eyes light up. “You mean we will live together?”

“Yea some nights we will stay at my place and other nights will stay at mommies.” Jay answers.

They waitress comes over and delivers their food stopping their conversation. After she leaves Jay and Erin look at each other and back at Nadia. “How do you feeling about what we said sweet pea? “Erin questions.

“Okay.” Nadia says as she eats her breakfast. 

“Are you happy?” Jay asks.

“Yup.” She says with a smile. “I get you and mommy all the time now.” Nadia replies happily looking at her parents. 

Erin and Jay look at each other and smile and start to eat their breakfast too. After they finished eating Erin took Nadia to the bathroom and Jay went to pay for their meal. As they exit the bathroom they head over to the counter where Jay is standing. She sees him ending a call.

“What’s up?” Erin asks.

He sighs and says, “We going to have to cut our day short. We just caught a case.”

Erin nods in understand and says, “I’ll call Voight.” Erin lets go of Nadia’s hand and pulls out her phone to call Hank. She motions to Jay that she is going to head outside. He nods his head and picks up Nadia as he waits for his change. 

Erin heads out the door. “Hank, it’s me. We just got a case. Do you think you can take Nadia for us.”

“No problem, kid.” Hank replies.

Thanks, we’ll see you soon.” Erin hangs up the phone and glances back at the door to the entrance of the diner waiting for her family. 

“Erin?” A chill runs down Erin’s spine at the sound of the voice. She turns her head toward the sound and sees the person walking toward her. “Oh my god. It is you. I have missed you.” The woman says and she hugs her.

“Hi, mom.” Erin says still in shock not returning the hug that Bunny is giving her. Jay choses that moment to come out of the diner with Nadia in his arms.

“Hey, Erin you ready to go.” Jay asks not noticing the who Erin was talking to since he is looking down at his phone. Erin pulls back from the hug at the sound of Jay’s voice. 

“Mommy, daddy says we have to go to Poppa’s because you guys have to go and catch bad guys.” Nadia says as she plays with the badge now hanging around Jay’s neck. 

“Mommy?” Bunny questions as she looks at Erin. Erin opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out.

At the sound of the woman’s voice Jay finally looks up from his phone. “Hi, Jay.” Bunny says waving at the detective. 

“Bunny” Jay says with no emotion.

She takes a step toward Jay and the little girl and says, “Hi, I’m your grandma.”

Jay takes a step back as Bunny moves closer. Erin breaks out of her fog and moves in front of Bunny separating her from Jay’s path and says, “Jay, take Nadia to the car and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jay walks toward the car and puts Nadia in her car seat. He shuts the door and gets in the driver side of the Sierra and starts the truck. Erin turns her attention back toward Bunny wants she knows her daughter is out of sight.

“You named her Nadia?” Bunny asks. “That’s sweet I remember how fond of her you were of the young girl. It was a good way to honor her. Why didn’t you tell me you were back in Chicago?”

“I haven’t been back that long.” Erin replies.

Bunny keeps talking like Erin hasn’t said anything. “And why didn’t tell me I had a granddaughter? I had a right to know.”

Erin interrupts her mother’s ranting. “I can’t do this with you right now. I have to get to work.” Erin turns and walks toward the truck.

“Erin! Erin!” Bunny shouts. 

But Erin just ignores her and gets in the truck. As Jay pulls out of the parking spot Bunny watches the truck head down the road until it’s out of sight. As Jay continues to drive he looks over to Erin. He starts to opens his mouth but Erin stops him before he can say anything. “Not now.” She says as she glances at the little girl in the backseat. Jay nods his head in understanding and heads to Voight’s house.

They at the district and exit the car after returning from the crime scene. They stand outside to talk before heading inside. “So, Bunny?” Jay says.

Erin looks over at him and sighs. “I was not expecting that today.” She shakes her head. “She is not going to stop trying to find me especially now that she knows about Nadia.”

“I don’t want that woman anywhere near Nadia.” Jay says with anger in his voice.

Erin places a hand on his arm and says, “Calm down.” She says as she looks up at him. “I don’t want that either.”

Jay closes his eyes and tries to calm down. “I know. It’s just when she comes around she throws your whole world into chaos.”

“That was before. I promise you, I’m not letting her in again.” Erin says. “But we can’t worry about that right now we have a case to solve and you’re the boss now.”

Jay nods his head and the two head up to the District to work on the case. As soon as his foot hits the top he is in Sergeant mode. “Alright, what have we got?”

The unit had been working tirelessly on this case for the past two days. They finally apprehended the offenders two hours ago. Now they were sitting here finishes up paperwork to official close the case. Jay glanced at the clock on his desk seeing that it was close to midnight he rubs his hands over his face. He gets up from his desk and opens his office door. “Guys, go home. You can finish up the paperwork tomorrow.”

Every one nods their head and begins to pack up their stuff to leave. Jay heads back into his office and sits at his desk. He watches as the team leaves one but his mind was on the return of Bunny. A knock on his door brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Hey.” Erin says in her raspy voice.

He looks up an offers her a small smile and gives her tired reply, “Hey.”

“You ready to get out of here?” Erin asks.

Jay nods his head and grabs his coat. “Hank said he would keep Nadia tonight. He told me that it’s been a while since they had some one on one time.” 

“Didn’t she just spend the night with him a couple of days last week?” Jay questions.

“Yeah, but I think he misses having someone in that house with him. He doesn’t get to see Daniel anymore and now that he has Nadia he wants to spend as much time with his granddaughter as possible. He even went to my place to get Ollie.”

The two head down the steps of the district and head to the Sierra. Jay looks at her with a smirk on his face. “So, does that mean I get you all to myself tonight?”

“Yup.” Erin replies shyly as she slides into the truck.

Jay gets into the truck and looks over at Erin with a smile and says, “So my place or yours?”

They had been making out in front of Erin’s door for a couple of minutes. Jay moves his lips to her neck. As he does Erin moans and says in throaty whisper, “We really need to move this inside. Before we give my neighbors a free show.”

Jay nods his head and lets out a laugh against her neck but he doesn’t stop what he is doing. Erin rolls her eyes and pushes him back. She gets the keys out of her coat and turns toward the door. As soon as her back is to him Jay places his hands on her hips and proceeds to places kisses up and down her neck. She finally gets the door opened and they stumble into the apartment. They break apart as the enter the apartment break.

Erin backs away from him removing her coat in the process. “Good night.” She says with a flirty sly smile on her face. “Thanks for driving me home.” 

Jay follows her as she walks backwards further into the apartment. Jay catches up to her two long strides and grabs her by the waist. He looks at her with a smile on her face. “How about a good night kiss then?”

Erin gives him a smiles as Jay’s lips descend on hers. The kiss quickly turns passionate as Jay backs her up against the wall. They continuing kissing and soon break apart as she pulls his shirt over his head. She loses her shirt next and Jay’s lips are back on her in an instant. Jay lifts her up into his arms as Erin wraps her legs around his waist and he carries her into the bedroom. He playful throws he down onto the bed and he pulls her by her legs closer to the edge. Erin’s hands immediately go for his belt undoing it and ripping it out of his pants. He gives her on his trademark smirks and crawls on top of her body. She reaches up to meet his lips and pulls his body toward hers. She moves her hands to his pants and pushes them off his body. Jay leans back and unzips Erin’s pants and moves them slowly off her body. He places kisses on her stomach and up her body until he reaches her lips again in a heated kiss. They break apart again and as they stare into each other’s eyes. Erin breaks the silence and says, “Make love to me, Jay.” He smiles and leans down and captures her lips and again proceeds to do just that.

A while later the two laid wrap in each other arms spent from their previous activities. Erin’s head was laying on his chest as she and Jay tried to catch their breath. “Wow.” Erin says as runs her hand over Jay’s chest.

“Wow indeed. I mean we were good together before but I think it’s even better now.” Jay replies running his hands through Erin’s dark hair. 

Erin lets out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s definitely gotten better.” 

Jay rolls Erin onto her back and says, “How about a round two? “Erin just laughs as his lips descend on hers again.

Erin is awaken by the sound of her phone going off. She tries to move to grab it but the arm around her waist tightens its hold on her. Without moving from her spot, she blindly searches for the phone on her night stand. She finally locates it and answers it. “Hello.” She says sleepily. 

“Erin? Is that you?” The voice on the other end of the line fully wakes Erin up. 

She pushes Jay’s arm off her waist and moves to sit up. “Mom?” How did you get this number?” Erin says into the phone.

“I called Teddy and he gave me your number.” Bunny says.

Erin rolls her eyes. “What do you want?”

“What do I want? I haven’t heard from you in years not since you told me that you were leaving. Then you come back here with my grandchild and don’t either bother to tell me.” Bunny yells.

Jay wakes up at the sound Bunny’s shrieking coming from the phone. Erin looks over at him and mouths “sorry.” He shakes his head in understanding. “Mom. I told you when I left Chicago that you weren’t going to see me for a while.” Erin sighs. “ What I was really getting at was that we can’t be in each other’s lives anymore.”

“Erin…” Bunny tries to say but Erin interrupts her.

“I can’t do this with you right now. I gotta go mom.” Erin ends the call and stares at the phone. 

Jay sits up in the bed and pulls Erin closer. “You okay.” He asks.

“Yea” she replies in a quiet voice. She shakes her head. “I don’t wanna think about Bunny right now.” She looks up at Jay and says, “I was having a good morning until that phone call I want to try and get that back. So, how about a shower before work? “Jay smiles as the two race off into the bathroom.

The unit was sitting in the bullpen finishing up the paperwork from their latest case when Platt walks up the stairs.

“Lindsay.” She says and Erin looks up at the sound of her voice. “Bunny is downstairs and she is refusing to leave until she talks to you.” 

Erin rolls her eyes and gets up from her desk. She makes her way down the steps with Platt. Platt points to the office where Bunny is waiting. Erin nods her head and takes a deep breath before she enters. She closes the door behind her. “What are you doing here?” She asks as she crosses her arms. 

“I just want to talk.” Bunny pauses and says, “I missed you and I want to get to know my granddaughter.”

Erin lets a dry laugh. “You missed me but haven’t tried to contact me in the last three years.”

“I had a lot of things going on in my life, Erin.” Bunny says annoyed.

“So did I! The only reason I left Chicago was because I was cleaning up your mess.” Erin says in a tight voice. 

“Oh, please you had your own things going with the police.” Bunny sighs, “But you always have to blame me for your problems.”

Erin shakes her head and says, “You know what I’m done!” Bunny tries to speak but Erin holds up her hand. “All my life I made excuses for you because I just wanted you to love me!” Erin sighs, “But it took me a long time to realize that you can’t love because you don’t know how to.” Erin shakes her head. “I have been the parent in this relationship for far too long. I can’t fix you mom and I’m done trying. You and me were done.” Erin says as she gets in Bunny’s face. 

Bunny is shocked at the anger in Erin’s voice. She tries to speak but Erin interrupts her. “As far as I’m concerned I don’t have a mother and you sure as hell don’t have a granddaughter.” Erin says in low lethal voice and with she opens the door and leaves.

Bunny follows her out and says, “You can’t pretend like I don’t exist Erin. I’m not going anywhere! You always come back and you’ll be back again when you realize that you need She yells.

Erin stops at the gate that leads to Intelligence. She turns to Segreant Platt and says, “Can you make sure that Bunny finds her way out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews welcomed!


	15. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more chapters to this story is complete. Thanks to everyone who left kudos.

Erin sat at her desk catching up on paperwork from a couple of their active cases. It had been a three weeks since Erin altercation with Bunny and beside from a couple of phone calls she hasn’t seen Bunny. The calls from Bunny had had stopped two days ago and Erin a assumed that she had given up. She decided to keep Bunny’s reappearance from Hank. She knows how he gets when Bunny is involved but she didn’t want to worry him. Jay thought it was a bad idea but Erin told him that she knows how to handle Bunny and when the time came that she couldn’t she would tell Hank. He reluctantly agreed. 

Platt walked up the steps to Intelligence with a guest behind her. “I’ve got this guy here says he knows you guys.” She moves aside and reveals Mouse dressed in his army fatigues.

“Hey, guys.” Mouse says. 

Adam was the first to go over and greet Mouse and pulls him into a hug. Hailey watches Adam and Kim greet the new comer. She stays at her desk and not knowing who the guy is. She watches as Erin gets a huge smile on her face seeing the new guy. Seeing that even Erin knows this guy it peaks her curiosity.

As Erin stands she glances at Jay’s closed office door to see if he realized that Mouse was here. But as she looks into the office she see he’s on the floor. She heads over to the office door and knocks. Jay looks up and signals for her to give him one minute. Erin nods her head and goes over to greet Mouse. Before she makes it over there Hailey stops her.

“Hey, who’s that guy?” Hailey says as she stands up from her desk and makes her way over to where Erin is.

“That’s Mouse. He used to work her as our tech guy. He and Jay are good friends, they actually served in the Rangers together. He decided a few years ago to head back to the Rangers. I’m not even sure when the last time Jay spoke to him?” Erin replies. 

Mouse finally breaks away from Kim and Adam and makes his way over to Erin. He gives her a smile says, “It’s good to see you Erin.” 

“It’s good to see you too, Mouse.” Erin says with a smile on her face. 

He glances over at Hailey who is standing next to Erin, staring at him. “And you are?”

“Oh. I’m Hailey.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Mouse says. Mouse turns his attention back to Erin. 

He looks at her curiously and says, “Last I heard from Jay you were living in New York.” 

“Yeah, I was living there but I moved back not too long ago.” Erin replies.

Mouse nods his head and looks around for Jay. “So, where is Jay anyway? I saw you sitting at his desk when I came in. Did you guys change things around?”

Adam pips up, “When was the last time you talk to Jay?”

Mouse turns and looks at him. “it’s been almost a year.” Mouse looks around at everyone. “Did something happen to him?”

“No. Jay’s fine.” Erin says. “What Ruzek was trying to say is that Jay has been promoted. He took over for Voight after he was shot.” Mouse looks at Erin. “Jay’s the new head of Intelligence.”

Jay emerges from his office and a smile instantly appears on his face. “Mouse.” He says as moves closer to his old friend and pulls him into a hug. “Man, is it good to see you.” 

“You too, man.” Mouse says with a huge smile on his face.

“How have you been, man? It’s been like a year since I last heard from you.” Jay asks as he pulls back from the hug.

“I’ve been good.” Mouse pauses. “The reason I’m here is because I’ve got some news.” 

They all look at him waiting to hear the what he has to say. “Well, what is it?” Kim asks.

“I’m getting married.” Mouse replies. Instant shock appears on everyone’s faces. “Don’t looks so shock guys.”

They all break out their dazes and they all began to offer him congratulations. Jay shakes his head and says, “Greg.” He says as he pulls him into a hug. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Jay.” He says as they pull apart from the hug. “I’ve got something to ask you?”

Jay looks at him curiously. “What?” But before he could answer the phone rings.

Hailey answers the phone. She pulls it away from her ear and says, “Sarge, we just caught a case.”

Jay nods his head at her and turns back to Mouse. “Sorry, we gotta roll.”

“It’s no problem I get it.”

“How about me and you grab a beer tonight and catch up?” Jay asks.

“Yeah, man that sounds great.” Mouse replies.

It was late and Jay was in his office finishing up some paperwork before he headed out to see Mouse. The rest of the unit had left a couple of hours ago and were headed to Molly’s for the evening. He grabs his coat and as he puts it on his cell phone rings. He picks the phone up and to see who’s calling and a smile appears on his face as he answers the call. 

“Hey.” The raspy voice on the other end says.

“Hey.” He replies.

“I know your probably with Mouse but Nadia wanted to call and say goodnight before she went to bed.”

“You actually just caught me before I left.”

“Oh, good.” She pulls her the phone away and says, “Nadia, your dad’s on the phone.” Erin hands the phone to their daughter.

“Hi, daddy.” The little voice says as she gets the phone.

“Hey, munchkin.” 

“Mommy says that you are hanging out with a friend tonight and I won’t see you before bedtime.” She pouts.

“I am. I haven’t seen my friend for a long time.” He pauses. “I’m sorry I’m going to miss bedtime.”

“It’s ok daddy. It’s good to have friends.”

Jay laughs and says, “Thanks. I promise that when I come home I’ll come give you a kiss okay.”

“Ok. I love you daddy.”

“I love you too munchkin. Can you hand the phone back to your mom?” Jay asks.

“Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you.” She yells into the phone. 

Jay laughs and shakes his head at his daughter’s antics.

Erin takes the phone back. “Go and brush your teeth.” She says before she pulls the phone back up to her ear. “Hey, have fun with Mouse tonight and I’ll see you when you get in.”

“It might be a late one.” Jay says.

“It’s okay. I’ll wait up.” Erin pauses. “Jay hang on a minute.” 

“Okay.” He says as he hears Nadia’s voice through the phone.

“Mommy, Ollie peed on the floor.

Erin sighs. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

Hurry, mommy. It’s going everywhere.” The little voice says dramatically. 

Jay laughs at the conversation the two of them are having.

Erin hears his laugh and says, “Jay, is not funny.”

“I think it is.” He says as he laughs harder.

Ugh, your daughter is being super dramatic and I gotta go. I’ll talk to you when you get in. I love you.” She says as she hangs up the phone.

Jay stands there in shock for a minute. This is the first time that she has said those words since she’s been back and he didn’t even get a chance to respond. He shakes his head and glances down at his watch and he realizes that he is running late. He pockets his phone and heads to the nearby bar to meet Mouse.

He walks in and Mouse is already at the sitting at a table with beer for himself and one for Jay. Jay slaps him on the back and takes a seat. “So, you’re getting married. When do I get to meet this lady that got you to commit.”

Mouse smiles and says, “Soon. She should be here in a couple of days.” Mouse pauses. “She’s amazing Jay.”

Jay takes a sip of his beer. “I’m truly happy for you man.”

“So, what did you want ask me?”

Mouse takes a drink and say, “Will you be my best man?”

“Of course.” Jay says with emotion in his voice. 

Mouse pauses. “I see Erin’s back.” Jay nods his head. “Last time I talk to you she was living in New York and the two of you haven’t spoken.”

Jay takes a sip of his beer and sets the bottle down. “Voight got shot a while back and it was bad. Al called her told her what was going on and she came home.” 

“That must have been a shock for you.” Mouse says as he takes another drink.

Jay shakes his head. “What was even more shocking was I saw her and she had a kid with her.

“What.” 

“Yeah.” Mouse looks at Jay. “So, is the kid yours?”

“Yeah. Her name’s Nadia and she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. But let me tell you when Erin first told me, I was pissed.”

“I can imagine.”

“But we worked things out and where giving our relationship another chance.”

“I’m happy for you man. You and Erin always had something special and if the two of you can move passed all the pain and start again then I wish you all the best.”

“Thanks, man.” Jay takes another drink.

Jay doesn’t get home until late. When he enters the quiet apartment, he kicks his shoes off at the front entrance. He hears the TV on low and slowly makes his way into the living room. He sees Erin fast asleep on the couch and a smile appears on this face. He picks up the remote and turns it off and places a gentle kiss on Erin’s head. He remembers that he told Nadia he would come in say good night even though she would be sleeping. He makes his way to Nadia’s room and quietly opens the door. Jay walks over to the bed and places a gentle kiss on her forehead and says, “I love you.”

He turns and walks out of the room and closely the door behind him. He makes his way back over the couch and carefully lifts Erin up into his arms. As soon as she is in his arms she begins to stir. “Jay.” She says sleepily.

“Yeah, it’s me. Go back to sleep.” She nods her head against his chest. He walks them into the her bedroom and places her into the bed. 

“Come to bed.” She mumbles in her sleep. 

Jay smiles and says, “In a minute.” Jay goes and grabs his sleep clothes and changes. His crawls into bed and wraps his arm around Erin and whispers, “I love you, too.” And he falls into a deep sleep.

Jay is waken by someone roughly shaking his shoulder. “Jay wake up.”

He rolls over and says, “What?”

“We’re late that’s what.” Erin says. “We slept through the alarms. Nadia was the one who woke me up.”

Jay jumps up from the bed. “Shit.” 

“I’m going to take Nadia to school and I’ll see you at the district.”

Jay nods his head and places a quick kiss on her lips and goes to get dressed.

Adam is standing by his desk talking to Kevin. “I’m telling there seeing each other again.”

Kevin looks up at him and says, “What makes you think that?”

“Come on, Kev. There both late and they are never late. But today they both call and say there running late.” Adam shakes his head. “There something definitely going on. They have been too in sync lately. Like when they were dating years ago. ”

Kevin laughs and shakes his head at Ruzek. Hailey walks up the stairs to the bullpen with two coffee cups in her hands. She looks over at Ruzek and says, “You look like a kid in the candy store.”

Kevin speaks up and says, “He thinks there something going on with Erin and Jay because they’re both running late.”

Hailey knows that the two of them are dating but she’s not about to tell Adam that. She’s knows they want to keep things quiet. “Sorry to bust your bubble but Lindsay called and told me that she slept through her alarm and had to drop Nadia off at school.” Hailey says as she places a coffee on Erin’s desk before she makes her way over to hers.

Ruzek shakes his head in denial. “There just coming up with cover stories so we won’t ask to many questions. The conversation is cut short as Jay enters the bullpen. “Late night boss.” Adam says as Jay strolls into the district almost an hour late.

Jay doesn’t say anything, he just flips Ruzek off and heads into his office. Adam lets out a laugh and sits down at his desk. 

Erin strolls in twenty minutes behind him and as soon as she enters the bullpen Adam says, “Late night, Lindsay.”

Erin turns and gives him a look and says, “Shut up, Adam. I overslept.”

Ruzek throws his hands up in surrender. “Seems like you and Halstead must use the same alarm.” He says jokingly. 

Erin rolls her eyes at him and makes her way to her desk and sees a coffee waiting for her. She looks across the way at her partner and says, “Thanks.”

Hailey nods her head. “Figured you could use it.”

A couple hours later the unit got a lead on suspect in one of their cases. Jay sends Hailey and Erin there to pick up the suspect. An hour later his phone rings.

“Halstead.” He responds.

“Sarge, we lost the suspect.” Hailey replies.

Jay cuts her off before she could get another word out. “Just get back to the district and we’ll go over everything again to find out where he could have gone.”

Hailey sighs. “That’s not it. We’re at Chicago Med.”

“I’m on my way.” Jay responds in a tight voice. He grabs his coat and heads to Chicago Med.

When Jay arrives in the ED he finds Hailey. She holds up her hands to stop him. “She’s okay.”

He sighs and lets out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding. “What happened.”

“He got the jump on us.” Hailey says as she shakes her head, “There was someone else in the house with him. I got hit over the head by the other guy while Erin went after I suspect. She took one to the arm and other to the vest. Will says it looks like just a graze and he’s fixing her up now.”

Jay runs a hand through his hair and asks. “Are you ok? How’s your head?”

“I’m fine. I was just caught off guard.”

Will comes out of the room and sees his brother talking to Hailey and heads over to them. “She’s fine. The bullet just grazed her. She’s going to be sore from the bullet she took to the vest but you can go in and see her.”

“Thanks.” Jay says as he slaps is brother’s arm and heads into the room. 

Erin sees Jay as he enters the room. “I’m okay.” She says. “I told Hailey not to call you.”

Jay walks over to the bed she is sitting on. “I’m glad she did. I was worried when she told me you were here.”

Erin gives him a smile and says, “Which is exactly why I didn’t want you to know.” She touches his arm and says. “I’m going to be fine. Will says that I’m going to be a little sore but nothing I haven’t experience before.”

Jay sighs in relief. 

Erin sees the look on his face and grabs his hand. “Jay this is part of the job.”

“I know. I know.” He takes a breath. “I just needed to make sure you were okay.”

Erin gives him a smile and stands up and places her hand on his face and says, “I love you.” Jay looks back at her and smiles. “I know I told last night on the phone but I hung up before you could respond. I just want you to know that it wasn’t a slip of the tongue I meant what I said.”

Jay looks at her and replies, “Say it again.”

She smiles and says, “I love you, Jay.”

He leans down and kiss her passionately on the lips and says, “I love you too, Erin.”


	16. The Wedding

Laughter erupted from the table in the corner of the restaurant. The two couples sat at the table enjoying a nice evening out. Erin takes a sip of her wine as Jay and Mouse trade stories about their time together in the Rangers. Jay didn’t talk about it much even when they were together before but seeing him being carefree and remembering the good times brought a smile to her face. She looks over at Mouse seeing the carefree look on him also and she smile. She watches as he glances toward his fiancé and she’s never seen him so happy. When he left all those years ago he was haunted but seeing him now there is a peace to him. 

She looks over at Rachel, Mouse’s fiancé and she sees the pure love in her eyes for him and she’s happy that Mouse found someone that loves him. “Okay, Okay.” Erin places her wine glass on the table. “As much as I’m loving this stories of the two of you, I want hear more about how you two met.” Erin says pointing at Mouse and Rachel.

Mouse looks at Rachel with a smile on his face. “We met overseas.”

Rachel takes over and continues. “I’m a doctor.” 

Jay and Erin look at each other impressed. “Good job Mouse.” Erin says with a smile.

He lets out a laugh as Rachel continues. “I’d met Mouse 5 months into my stay with Doctors Without Borders. He was just so kind and generous.” She looks over at Mouse with a smile. “It didn’t take me long to realize that he was the one.” 

“Wow.” Jay replies taking a drink. A smile appears on his face. “You’re a doctor, who’s working for doctors without borders and you settled for this guy.” Jay says jokingly. 

Erin slaps jay arm. “Ow.”

“Hush, you big baby.” Erin says with a smile.

“Gee, thanks buddy.” Mouse replies taking a drink.

“You know I’m kidding. I’m happy for you guys.” Jay says as he grabs his beer and takes at drink. “You got yourself an amazing women here.” 

Mouse and Jay click their beer bottles together. “Thanks, man.”

Jay turns his attention toward Rachel. “So, Rachel how did this guy propose to you?”

Rachel and Mouse both look at each other and start to laugh.

“What? Are we missing something?” Jay says looking at Erin and then back at Mouse and Rachel.

Mouse shakes his head. “Nothing.”

Rachel smiles. “Greg’s proposal wasn’t exactly planned.” Rachel laughs. “He actually blurted it out when I told him that I was leaving since my commitment with Doctors Without Borders was over.”

“Hey. I was caught off guard but I had a proposal planned but sometimes plans don’t work.”

Erin looks over at Rachel. “So, what did you say when he blurted it out.”

Rachel laughs. “I was in shock. Then I grabbed him and kissed.”

“I guess sometimes spontaneity pays off.” Erin says as she takes a sip of her wine. 

“It definitely did and I couldn’t ask for a better proposal.” Rachel leans over and gives Mouse and sweet kiss.

Erin places a hand on her chest. “Aww, you two are too cute.” She leans her head on Jay’s shoulder and he gives her a quick kiss on the head.

“I didn’t get to ask you before but when is the wedding.” Jay asks as he takes a drink.

Rachel glances at Mouse and says, “It’s actually in a couple days.”

“Wow. That’s fast.” Erin says in shock lifting her head up from Jay’s shoulder.

“We know, but it’s not going to anything big.” Mouse replies. “We wanted to do it at the court house but Rachel’s parents were against it.

“I’m an only child and they always thought I would have a big wedding. My mom always pictured us planning a huge church wedding followed by a big reception.” Rachel says. “We came up with a compromise. Instead of us getting married at the courthouse or having a huge wedding. We would have a small ceremony and nice reception with close friends and family.”

“I can’t imagine planning a wedding in the short period of time. If you need any help just let us know.” Erin offers giving Mouse and Rachel a smile.

Rachel looks over at Erin. “Erin, there’s actually want to ask you something.”

Erin looks around the table and her eyes land back on Rachel. “Okay? What’s up?”

Rachel takes a breath and begins to ramble. “My best friend can’t make it to the wedding and since it’s a small wedding we’re only having a best man and maid of honor. And I don’t really have a lot of other friends and I know this is probably a lot to ask especially since I just met you.” Rachel pauses and begins wringing her hands together. “What I’m trying to get at is will you stand up with me and be my maid of honor.”

Erin looks at her in shock. “Umm…wow. I don’t know what to say.”

“I hope you say yes. I really don’t have anyone else. You and Jay have been a big part of Mouse’s life and it would mean a lot to both of us.” Rachel replies pleading with Erin.

Erin lays her hand on top of Rachel’s. “I’d be honored.” 

Rachael gets up from her chair and goes to hug Erin. “Thank you. Thank you.”

Jay knocks on Erin’s apartment door. He took a breath and ran his hand down his Army Ranger uniform waiting for her to answer. He plastered his best pretty boy smile on his face and gave himself a final once over as the door to the apartment opened.

“Hey gorgeous.” Jay says as lifted his head up when he finally looks up he is shock at who is standing there.

“Expecting someone else Halstead.” Hank says with a smirk on his face.

Jay clears his throat. “I thought you were, Erin.”

“Relax.” Hank says letting out a laugh. “Yeah, I figured but she is still getting ready.” Hank moves aside to let him into the apartment. “She should be out in a minute.”

“Hey, kiddo looks who’s here.” Hank says.

Nadia looks up from the tv and sees her dad and shouts, “Daddy.” She gets off the couch and runs over to him. 

Jay grabs her and lifts her up into his arms. “Hi, munchkin.”

“Hi, daddy.” She says with a smile. “You look handsome, just like Poppa.”

Jay smiles and looks over at Hank who is dressed in a suit. “Thank you.” He places a kiss on her cheek. He looks down at the pretty dress she is wearing and says, “You look beautiful.”

Nadia gets a huge smile on her face. “Thank you.” She says with all the politeness in her voice. “Mommy and I picked it out for the wedding.”

“We’ll you both did a good job.” Jay says as he places her back on the ground.

Nadia smiles. “Wait to you see Mommy.”

Jay laughs. “I hope she hurries up or we’re going to be late?” Jay says glancing down at his watch. 

Erin enters the room. “I’m here. So you can calm down Halstead.” Erin’s says in her raspy voice.

Jay’s lifts his head up at the sound of her voice. His eyes finally makes contact with her and he is rendered speechless. Erin is dressed in a black sleeveless Maxi dress and her dark falls to her shoulders in lose beachy waves. 

Erin looks at him with a smirk on her face. “So, how do I look?”

Her voice brings him out of his fog. “You look absolutely stunning.”

Hank gruff voices speaks next. “I have to agree with Halstead, you do look stunning.”

“Thank you.” She says with a smile. “I’m loving the compliments.”

“Mommy you so pretty.” Nadia says staring up at her.

Erin looks at her daughter and says, “So, do you sweet pea. Now remember you are going to come to the church later with Poppa because Daddy and I have to be there a bit early.”

“Got it.” Nadia says.

Erin looks around for her purse. “Okay. I just need to find my purse and grab my coat and then we can go.”

“I’ll grab your coat.” Jay replies.

Erin nods her head as she spots her purse on the counter. Jay comes back with her coat and helps her into it. The say their goodbyes and head out the door. As soon as the apartment door closes Jay stops and kisses her. 

Erin smiles. “What was that for?”

“I’ve been waiting to do that since you walked into the room.”

Erin moves in to kiss him this time a little bit longer.

He looks at her and says, “What was that for?”

She runs her hand down his uniform. “You just look so hot in your uniform.” She runs her hand down his uniform. “I can’t wait to get you out of it later.” She says in a throaty whisper. 

He gives her a flirty smile and places another kiss on her lips and grabs her hand. “Come on we’re going to be late.” 

The church is full of Mouse and Rachel’s close family and friends. Jay and Mouse stand at the alter waiting for the ceremony to begin. Jay looks over watching Mouse fidgeting with his suit. 

He turns toward his friend and says, “Relax, man.”

Mouse looks back at him. “I’m good.” Mouse lets out a breath. “Just ready to get this started.”

“Here comes the officiant now.” 

The last few guest take their sees and the music begins. The door opens and Jay breaths catches in his throat as he sees Erin standing there. As she walks down the aisle she gives Jay a huge smile. Jay returns the smile and his soon overtaken by a vision of her walking toward him in a white dress.

He is taken out of vision by Mouse hitting him. “Pick up your jaw man.”

Jay lets out a small laugh and looks over at Erin who is now standing across from him with a knowing smirk on her face. The wedding procession begins and Rachel begins the walk down the aisle with her father. They stop at the end of the aisle and Mouse moves toward them and grabs Rachel’s hand. 

He looks over at his bride to be with tears in his eyes. “You look beautiful.”

She gives him a smile. “You don’t look bad yourself.”

The ceremony was beautiful. Seeing them profess their love to one another brought tears to Erin’s eyes. During the vows she and Jay locked eyes with each other completely lost in their own world. Before they knew it the ceremony was over. 

The officiant looks at the new husband and wife. “You may now kiss the bride.”

Mouse places his hands on Rachel’s face and delivers a passionate kiss to her lips. He takes the kiss further as he moves his hands to her lips and dips her. 

Adam yells out. “Yeah, Mouse.” Laughter begins to fills the room. 

Mouse ends the kiss and the officiant lets out a laugh speaks again. “It’s my honor to present to you for the first time ever Mr. & Mrs. Greg Gerwitz.”

Everyone stands to their feet as cheers and applauses erupts throughout the small church. Mouse lifts their entwined hands and the two up as the two of them head back up the aisle. Jay and Erin hook arms and follow the newlyweds out the church.

The reception is now in full swing and everyone is out on the dance floor having a good time. Erin is sitting down at a nearby table with Hank as she watches Jay and Nadia dancing with each other. She smiles as Jay copies Nadia’s dance moves as the little girl throws her head back in laughter. 

She turns her neck to show Hank what is happening. “Hank.”

She realizes that Hank doesn’t hear as he is too preoccupied. Erin turns her body fully toward him and sees him looking down at his phone with a smile on his face. “What are you smiling about?”

Without looking up from his phone Hank replies. “Anyone ever tell you that your nosy.”

“All the time. That what makes me such a good cop.” Erin grabs the glass on the table and takes a drink.

Hank looks up at her and lets out a laugh. 

“So, when do I get to meet this women that’s been putting a smile on your face.” Erin says staring at him. 

Hank ignores her and gets up from his seat and offers his hand to her. “Let’s dance.” She takes his hand and stands up and turns to gets ready to move them to the dance floor but he stops her. She looks back over at him. 

“Soon, I promise.” 

She nods her head and follows him as he leads her to the dance floor to dance. 

A little while later after dinner is served the DJ changes the music to slow songs. The DJ invites the newlyweds to the center of the dance floor and the two are quickly lost in their own little world. After a while the DJ invites everyone to join the newlyweds. Couples quickly fill the dance floor. Adam grabs Kim hand and leads her into the floor and he pulls her into his arms and the two begin to sway. Adam whispers something into Kim’s ear which causes her to let out a small laugh.

Hank walks over to Nadia who is sitting on Jay’s lap. “Would you like to dance?”

Nadia nods her head and jumps off of Jay’s lap and slips her hand into her grandfather’s and follows him. He places Nadia on the tops of his feet and begins dancing with her.

Jay looks over at Erin who is watching Hank and Nadia with a huge smile on her face. 

“I love watching them together.” 

Jay stares at her with a smile on his face. “We should join them.”

He gets up from his chair and extends his hand out to her. She looks up at him with a loving smile on her face and places her hand in his. He leads onto the dance floor as and pulls her into his arms. The two of them stare into each other eyes as they begin to sway to the music. Jay leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips. As they break apart Erin looks around and then back up at Jay curiously. 

He shrugs his shoulders. “I’m tired of hiding.” 

She smiles up at him and places another kiss to his lips. They hear Ruzek shouting behind them. “I knew it!” 

They look over at him and Kim and let out another laugh. 

“I told you Kim. I knew they were together.”

Kim laughs. “Good job, babe.” She places a kiss to his lips. “But can we get back to our dance.”

Erin and Jay continue to laugh as they turn their attention away from Kim and Adam and back to each other. They once again get lost in the music and each other. Jay pulls Erin closer to him and whispers. “I’m gonna to marry you one day.”

She looks at him in shock. She shakes her head to clear her thoughts and a smile appears on her face. She grabs his face in her hands kisses him with everything inside of her. She pulls back and looks into his eyes. “One day I’m going to say yes.”


	17. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. I struggled a lot with this chapter. But here it is. Hope you guys enjoy.

It was another lazy morning in the Halstead/Lindsay household. Things had shifted in Erin’s and Jay’s relationship the night off Mouse’s wedding four months ago. Jay had practically moved in with Erin. He still had to keep his place until his lease ran out but his apartment wasn’t his home anymore. Mouse and Rachel recently moved back to Chicago and they needed a place to live so Jay offered the young couple his place, since he wasn’t staying there until they found a house that they liked.

Erin and Nadia were in bed sleeping and enjoying this lazy Saturday morning, Jay however was wake. He woken up and taken Ollie out and went for his morning run. He’d just returned from his run and entered the quiet apartment. Jay closed the door behind him quietly and kneeled down to let Ollie loose of his chain. The Pitbull made his way over to the dog bed in the living room and laid down. Jay chuckled to himself, the run most have worn the puppy out more than he thought. Jay kicked off his sneakers and moved further into the apartment. He made his way into the bedroom moving quietly as not to disturb Erin and Nadia who were sleeping on the bed. He smiled as he saw them. Erin was had moved and was now laying on his side of the bed as her head rested on his pillow, Nadia was pressed up against Erin’s back. The little girl was laying on her back with her mouth wide opened. Jay let out a small laugh at the sight and moved to the dresser grabbing clothes as headed to toward the bathroom to take a shower. They were both still snoozing away when he came out of the bathroom. Jay shook his head and made his way onto the kitchen. 

Jay moved around the kitchen gathering the items he need to make pancakes for his family. As he mixed the batter for the pancakes a dreamy smile took over his face as he thought back to that night of Mouse’s wedding where he told Erin he was going to marry. He meant every word that night and today he was going ring shopping. He told Erin that he and Nadia were going to have a daddy/daughter day. Since Jay and Nadia were going to be busy today Erin made plans with Kim and Rachel for the day. But he was really going ring shopping with Will and Nadia. 

A raspy voice breaks him from his thoughts, “What’s that smile on your face about?”  
Jay looks up at Erin shrugging his shoulders. “Just thinking about how good my life is.”

Erin smiles and moves over to where Jay is standing. She moves her arms around his waist. “Is that so?”

Jay smiles down at her. “Yup. I have a beautiful girlfriend and an amazing daughter. What more can a guy ask for?” He replies as he leans down and captures her lips in an intense kiss.

Before they can go any further with the kiss the sound of little voice speaking breaks them apart. “Is breakfast ready yet?” Nadia asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

Erin laughs. “Our amazing daughter always has impeccable timing.”

Jay lets out a laugh as he answers Nadia. “In a little bit munchkin.” Nadia nods her head and climbs up into the chair at the counter. Erin moves over to where her daughter his sitting and drops a kiss on her head as she takes a seat next to her and wait for Jay to finish up breakfast. After breakfast they spend a lazy morning together as a family on the couch watching movies.

Later in the afternoon Erin comes out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go spend some time with the girls. She sees Jay helping Nadia into her jacket and ask. “So, you never did tell me what you to have planned for the day?”

Nadia looks up at her mother excitedly and says, “We are going…..” Jay clamps his hand over her mouth before she can finishes her sentence.

Erin looks over at Jay curiously. 

Jay lifts the little girl into his arms and whispers into her ear. Nadia nods her head in understanding. “It’s a daddy/daughter day and it’s a secret.” She whispers to her mother.

A smile graces Erin face. “Okay. Well, you to have fun.” She walks over to them and places a kiss on Nadia’s head and gives Jay a quick kiss as Nadia giggles. She grabs her jacket and heads out the door. 

As the door closes Jay looks over at Nadia and say, “You almost let the surprise out.” He gives her stomach a tickle.

Nadia laughs and says, “Sorry, daddy. I was just so excited.”

“I know but you have to keep it a secret. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright, munchkin. Let’s go we have a lot to do today.” The two head out the apartment to begin there day,

Erin walks into the small café and spots Kim and Rachael sitting at a nearby table. She heads over to them. “Hey guys.” Erin says as she pulls out a chair and sat down.

“Hey, we were wondering where you were.” Kim says looking at Erin.

“Sorry, we got caught up.” Erin replies as she takes off her jacket and grabs the menu.

Kim and Rachel exchanges looks. Erin looks up after a awhile and sees them exchanges looks.

“And I thought I was the newlywed.” Rachel says with a smile as Kim lets out a laugh.

“Not like that.” Erin says as she let out a laugh. “We were spending some quality time as family, you perves.” 

The ladies all let out a laugh. The waitress comes over to their table and takes their orders.

“Okay, okay. But don’t at like you two wouldn’t be doing something else.” Kim says giving Erin a look. “Things between the two of you have changed since Mouse’s wedding.”

“You noticed that?”

“Any one with two eyes has noticed that.” Kim says with a smirk on her face.

A smile appears on Erin’s face. “I can’t explain it but it was like seeing the you and Mouse profess your love for one another, made us realize that we didn’t want to waste any more time.” Erin lets out a sigh. “You know he told me when we were dancing that he was going to marry me one day.”

“What?!” Kim and Rachel shout simultaneously.

“What did you say?” Rachel asks.

“I told him when he asks me that someday I’ll say yes.” Erin replies with a dreamy look on her face.

Rachael places a hand on her chest and says. “That’s so romantic.” 

“So, you guys are like pre-engaged?” Kim asks.

Erin laughs, “I guess. If that’s what you want to call it.” 

“Then we should start planning the wedding.” Kim says gleefully as Rachel nods her head in agreement. 

Erin holds up her. “Hold on, I’m not engaged yet. We said someday but that doesn’t mean it’s going to be anytime soon.”

“Kim turns in her chair and looks at Erin. “Jay has been in love with you forever. Even when you left he was still had feelings for you and now that he has you and Nadia. That man is not going to waste any time.” Kim shrugs her shoulders. “I bet by the end of the month that you have a ring on your finger.”

Rachel smiles. “Ooooh, I want in on that.”

Erin laughs. “You guys are crazy.” She replies as the waitress brings over their food.

After lunch Rachel says goodbye to Erin and Kim. Erin and Kim continued walking down the street talking to each other when a woman steps out in front of them, making them stops in their tracks.

Erin sighs, “What are you doing here Bunny? Are you following me?”

“You can’t keep avoiding me Erin.” Bunny says.

“I made my feelings perfectly clear. You and me are done.” Erin replies in a tight voice.

Erin and Kim walk around Bunny as they continuing to walk away they hear Bunny shout.

“You can’t keep me away from my granddaughter.”

Jay pulls up to the jewelry store and gets out and shuts his door. He opens the back door of the truck to get Nadia out. “You ready munchkin?”

“Yeah!” Nadia yells as Jay pulls her into his arms.

“Awesome, now we just need to wait for Uncle Will.” Jay says. He closes the door and makes his way over to the store. He sees Will coming up the street. “And there’s Uncle Will now.”

Will sees them and waves as he walks over. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Uncle Will.” She says as she reaches her arms out to him. Will takes her from Jay’s arms as Nadia wraps her arms around his neck and places a kiss on his cheek.

Jay opens the door to the jewelry store. Nadia looks around the store in wonder. “Whoa.”

Jay and Will let out a chuckle and move over toward the counter to look at rings.

Jay looks over at Nadia, “What kind of ring do you think mommy would like?”

Nadia smiles, “A sparkly one.” She says with excitedly. 

Will chuckles. “I agree with Nadia as sparkly one is the best kind of ring.” 

“Thanks for the help guys.” Jay lets out small laugh.

A salesman walks over. “How can I help you?”

Jay looks up. “I’m looking for and engagement ring for my girlfriend.”

“Congratulations. What kind of ring do you think she would like?”

“Daddy wants a sparkly ring for mommy.” Nadia replies with enthusiasm.

Jay smiles, “Erin’s simple so, I don’t want anything too big.” He looks over at Nadia, “And it has to be sparkly.”

The salesman smiles. “I got a few that you might like.” He opens the case and pulls out a few rings for them to look at. 

They all lean down looking over the rings that the salesman pulled out. After a few minutes of looking Nadia yells, “That’s the one.”

Jay looks over at the ring that Nadia is pointing at. When his eyes meet it he knows that she is right. The ring is perfect. The salesman tells him that it’s a vintage half carat ring. He hands the ring over to Jay.

Jay holds the ring in his hands as a huge smile appears on his face. Will looks over at his brother and then back at the salesman. “I guess this is the one.”

Jay looks over at his brother. “This is definitely the one.”

Later that night Erin and Jay are sitting on the couch relaxing. Nadia went to sleep an hour ago, Jay was leaned up against the arm of the couch with Erin between his legs with her back to his front talking about their day,

Erin turns her head to look at Jay. “Nadia seemed like she had a lot of fun today. What did the two of you end up doing today?”

Jay looks down at her and shrugs. “Nothing much really we went to the zoo and met Will for lunch.”

“If that’s it, why was is such a big secret this morning?” She says with a smile.

Jay smiles back at her. “It’s just fun messing with you.”

Erin sits up and slaps Jay on his chest as he lets out a laugh.

“So, how was lunch with the girls.”

“We had a good time. That was until Bunny showed up.” Erin replied.

“What?” Jay says looking down at Erin.

She lets out a sigh and sits up right, leaning against the back of the couch. “Yeah, Kim and I were walking down the street and she just appeared out of now where.”

“What did she do?” Jay asked.

Erin rolls her eyes. “She just went on and on about how I couldn’t keep avoiding her and that I couldn’t keep her away from Nadia.”

Jay drags his hand down his face. “Have you talk to Voight about this?”

“I don’t need Hank fighting my battles. I can handle my mother.”

Jay sighs. “I know you can. “ He says as he rubs her arm. “Just figured maybe Voight could get through to her.”

“I think if I get Voight involved things could go bad. She hates him. Bunny feels like he took me from her.” Erin sighs. “In a way he did and I will forever be grateful to him for saving my life. But I think I need to handle Bunny on my own. I have to show her that this is coming from me and that it has nothing to do with Voight.”

“I get it. But if she keeps showing up out of the blue I’m going to have to get involved.” Jay says seriously.

Erin looks at him and smiles. “My protector.” She leans in a gives him a kiss.

As they pull apart from the kiss. Jay looks at her and says, “I’m serious Erin.”

“I know and I love you for it. I promise if I need you I’ll let you know.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“I’m done talking about Bunny.” Erin says giving Jay a flirtatious look.

He leans in kissing her. The kiss soon becomes passionate. Jay pulls Erin into his lap. They continue to make out. 

As they pull apart Erin says, “We should probably take this to the bedroom.” 

“Your probably right.” Jay replies as he captures her lips again. He effortless gets off the couch with her in his arms. Her legs wrap around his waist as he carries her in the direction of the bedroom.

A couple of days later Erin was sitting at her desk at the district doing paperwork. It was only her and Kim in the bullpen. The rest of the team was out working a case. Jay was in his office doing his own paperwork, when Sergeant Platt entered the bullpen. 

Sergeant Platt enter the bullpen to the Intelligence with a man who requested to speak to Detective Lindsay. She saw Erin sitting at her desk and made her way over to her. “Lindsay, this guy says he has needs to speak with you.”

Erin got up from her desk and approached the Sergeant Platt and the man. “What can I do for you?”

The opened his bag a pulled out a an envelope and handed it to her. “You been served.”

Erin took the envelope with shock written on her face. She watched as the man turned and left the same way he came. Platt stood there watching Erin with a look of concern on her face. Erin tore the envelope opened and pulled out the papers. 

Her eyes skim over the papers before she yells “I don’t believe this!” She turns and moves toward Jay’s office. She opens the door and throws the papers down on his desk.

Jay looks up at her and then back down at the papers. He picks them up, “What is this?”

“Bunny is petitioning for visitation with Nadia.”

“What?” Jay says standing up from his chair. “How can she even do that?”

Erin sighs. “I don’t know. I just skimmed the petition. But from what I read it has something to do with grandparents rights.”

Jay looks down at the paper, reading over it as she talks. “What the hell is she trying to gain by doing this.”

“Who knows. She’s probably using this as a ploy to get back into my life. And since I won’t give her the time of day, she does something crazy like this.” Erin says as she takes the papers from Jay’s hands.

“She can’t really think that a judge is going to give her rights to see Nadia given her history.”

“Knowing her she really thinks that she is going to judge will see things her way. I’m going to go talk to her.” Erin turns to leave but Jay grabs her arm. Erin turns and looks at Jay with curiosity in her eyes.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Erin gets ready to speak but Jay stops her. “Just hear me out. You talk to her several times already and it didn’t work. I think know we should let a lawyer handle her.”

Erin lets out a breath. Jay pulls her into his arms and Erin instinctively wraps them around his waist. “Why does she keep doing this to me?”

“I don’t know.” 

Two days later Hank pulled up outside of Nadia’s school. He got out of the car and made his way to the front of school. He was running late to pick Nadia up and he had promised her that they would play at the park before he dropped her off at the district to her parents. He opened the door to the school and walked toward the front desk. He approached the young lady who was standing at the reception desk.

“How can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Hank Voight. I’m here to pick up Nadia Halstead.”

The young lady looks at him with a frown on her face. “Nadia was picked after school let out to today.”

“What? That’s not possible. Both her parents are working and no one else was sent to pick her up.” 

“Hold on sir. Let me call Nadia’s teacher down here.” The young lady picks up the phone and dials a number. She has short conversation before she hangs up.

“She will be done in a moment.”

Hank looks up at the sound of heels hitting the floor. “Mr. Voight. I hear there has been some confusion about who pick Nadia up.”

“Yeah, there is. I was supposed to pick her up today but I was running behind.”

“I know that’s what the lady said.”

Hank holds his hand up. “What lady?”

“I can’t remember her name off the top of my head.” She says as she moves over toward the reception desk. “She said that you were held up with something and that you ask her to pick Nadia up for you.” The teacher looks through some paperwork on the desk. “Here it is. She said she was the child’s grandmother. Bunny Fletcher.”

Hank immediately pulls out his phone and calls Jay. 

“Hank what’s up?”

“Nadia’s missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffhanger! Eeek! Drama, drama!   
>  Also Grandparents rights are a real thing. 
> 
> Three more chapters left, plus the epilogue.   
> Reviews are welcomed!


	18. Wisconsin

“Nadia’s missing.” 

Hank’s words wash over Jay, “What do you mean Nadia’s missing? She’s supposed to be with you.” Jays replies his voice raises as he speaks.

Hank takes a breath. “I was running late and when I got here apparently someone else pick her up.” Hanks says as he exits the school and heads toward his truck.

“What do you mean some already picked her?” Jay says as he runs his hand through his hair trying to control his anger.

“It was Bunny.” Hank answers him in a tight voice as he walks out of the school and heads toward his car.

“Damn it!” Jay yells causing Al to appear at the door to his office. “How did she even get her hands on Nadia. She not on the pick-up list and no one who isn’t on the list is allowed to pick her up without a note.”

Hank smacks his lips together. “Apparently she forged Erin’s signature on some paper saying that she was allowed to pick Nadia up from school. The signature matched the one on file for Erin, so they didn’t think anything of it.” Hank lets out a sigh. “She also told them that you and Erin were working a huge case and would be out of reach, and I would was apparently helping you guys.”

Jay lets out a breath, “I can’t believe that she would do something like this.”

“Yea well when you dealing with Bunny you never know what’s going to happen.”

“Hank I gotta go. I…I need to tell Erin what’s going on.” Jay says running a hand through his hair. “Call me if you find out anything else.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back at the District as soon as I can.” Hank replies as he ends the call and gets into his truck.

Jay slams the phone down and yells, “Shit!” 

Al makes his way into the office and shuts the door. “What’s going on?”

Jay looks up at Al with his hands on hips, “That was Hank. Bunny took Nadia.”

“Damn.” Al puts a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “Whatever you need from me kid, I’m here.” 

“Thanks Al.” Jay opens up the door and calls Atwater over.

“What’s up Sarge?” 

“I need you to out an APB out for Bunny Fletcher and also an amber alert for Nadia Halstead.”

Atwater looks at him in shock but nods his head in agreement. “You alright Sarge?”

Jay lets out a sigh, “Just get it done.”

“Will do.” Kevin looks between Al and Jay before turning and walking toward his desk to make the call. 

Kim makes her way over to Jay but before she can say anything Jay interrupts her, “Where’s Erin?” Jay asks in a tight voice.

Kim looks up at him with a surprise in her face at his tone, “She and Upton are finishing up with the suspect.”

Jay nods his head and moves toward the interrogation room but before he can Kim grabs his hand and stops him, “Jay…I-“ She sees the look in his eyes and says, “What do you need me to do?”

“You can help Atwater. The sooner we find Bunny the sooner we find Nadia.” Kim nods her goes to help Atwater. 

Al follows Jay as he heads down the hallway to the interrogation room. Before he makes it to the room Al pulls him aside, “We’re going to find her. You hear me.”

Jay nods his head, “Can you call Hank and see if has found anything else about Bunny.”

“No problem kid.” Al places a hand on Jay’s shoulder, “Hey.” Jay lifts his head up and looks at Al. “She’s going to need you to be the strong one right now.”  
“I know.” Jay replies in a shaky voice as he hangs his head.

Al gives Jay one last look and turns and walks away. Jay watches the older man leave and takes a deep breath and knocks on opens the to the interrogation room. He opens the door and walks in. He looks over at Erin and says, “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“We’re just finishing up give me a minute.” Erin says glances up at Jay.

“I need you now.” Jay says in a stern voice leaving now room for negation. 

Hailey looks between the two and then back at Erin. “Erin, I got this.”

Erin nods her head and moves toward the open door. As soon as the door is shut Erin turns to Jay. “What is going that couldn’t wait a couple of minu…”

Jay cuts her off. “Erin…”

By the way he says her name she knows that something bad has happened, “What?” She says as dread begins to set inside her.

“Nadia’s missing.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Erin’s whole world comes crashing down around her. Her legs give way but before she hits the ground Jay catches her. “Erin.” Jay holds her and pulls her closer, “Erin, we’re going to find her. I promise.”

…

Bunny listens as the little girl in the backseat hummed away without a care in the world. She left out a soft sigh wishing that she could be that carefree but at least in true Bunny fashion she has gotten herself into some hot water. She’d been watching Hank pick up Nadia from school for a couple of days now and she couldn’t stop the rage that flooded her body as she watched the two of them together. It should have been her spending time with Erin and her family but she was an outcast once again thanks to Hank Voight. It wasn’t enough that Hank took Erin from her now he was stealing her granddaughter. Bunny couldn’t understand how Hank could be forgiven for all his sins but she always had to pay for hers.

When Bunny saw Erin again after three years she figured this was her chance to make things right again. But Erin wanted nothing to with her and it hurt. All she ever did was try and help Erin but she wasn’t appreciative. When her friend Nadia died Bunny dropped everything to take care of her and Erin let her. She had finally gotten her daughter back but no Hank and Jay had to come and take her way from her again. But Bunny wasn’t going to give up that easily though. She had gotten a second chance and she wasn’t going to waste it. She just had to show Erin that she had changed. 

So, she called Teddy and gotten Erin’s number and tried calling her but Erin refused to pick up the phone and that pissed Bunny off. She went to a lawyer and found out that she had rights as a grandparent so she filed the papers in hope that Erin would call and the two of them would work this out. But instead she got a call from some lawyer on Erin’s behalf stating that Erin and Jay had fired back on her claim for grandparents rights. She couldn’t believe them. They were trying to paint her as unfit when they allowed their child around Hank Voight. In Bunny’s opinion Hank was just as bad as she was but he had some kind of magical hold over Erin. 

She wasn’t thinking clearly when the idea came to her to take Nadia. She was coming down off of a high, parked outside of the school again waiting for Hank to pick up Nadia but he never came. She saw this as an opportunity and she took it. All she really wanted was to talk to Erin and be a part of Erin’s life. 

After she got Nadia in the car was when the real panic began to set in. What had she done? Erin was going to be pissed and when Hank finds out this was going to be the end of her. She needed to fix this but she couldn’t think straight. She just need something to take the edge of so she could focus. Yeah, just a little something and then she would come up with a way to fix this. She’d pulled up outside of a friend’s house and turned the car off. She turned to face Nadia who was playing with the stuff animal that she had gotten the little girl. 

Nadia looked out the window and then back at Bunny with a frown on her face, “I thought you said that we were going to see mommy and daddy.”

Bunny closed her eyes and sighed, “We will in just a little bit. I just need to talk to my friend real quick.” Bunny says as she points to a man standing on the sidewalk. “You’re going to stay right here and when I get back then we are going to see mommy and daddy.”

“And Poppa?” Nadia says with excitement gleaming in her eyes. 

Bunny fights the urge to roll her eyes, “And Poppa too.” She turns and grabs her purse and opens the door. A few minutes later Bunny’s is back gets back in the car. She throws her purse into the passenger seat and opens the baggy that she got from her friend. She takes the pills out and holds them into her hands. Bunny glances in the rear view mirror and contemplates not taking them for a split second. She looks down at her phone as it sits turned off in her console. She stares at the phone, and thinks she can still make things right. All she had to do was pick up the phone and call Erin. As quickly as the thought enters her mind it leaves. Bunny lets out dry laugh and shakes her head. Erin is never going to forgive her for this. Without a second thought she takes the pills hoping that they will help take the edge off. She turns on the car pulls out of the parking spot. She glances in the rearview mirror and sees Nadia eyeing her. 

“You ready to go see you mom and dad?”

Nadia looks intensely at Bunny before she lets out a quiet, “Yeah.”

Bunny nods her head and turns back to the road, with a plan in motion. It’s a crazy plan but what other choice does she have. She will just drop Nadia off close to the district and high tail it out of town before Erin of Hank can find her. “Yeah, yeah, that’s exactly what I will do.” She says as she talks to herself.

Nadia holds the bunny tightly in her arms as a chill runs down her spine. She hopes that she will see her mommy and daddy soon because she really doesn’t like being with this lady. 

They had been on the road for a bit now when Nadia lets out a soft whimper as tears fill the little girls eyes.

Bunny turns to look at her. She opens her mouth to speak but before she can Nadia screams fill her ears. Bunny turns back around to see what the child was looking at, a car his heading at them in full speed before Bunny can register what is happening the car makes an impact with hers and her world goes black. 

…

Will rubbed his tired eyes and picked up the iPad as he goes over his last chart before he leaves for the day. It had been a bust day in the ED and he was absolutely exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep and that’s exactly what he indented to do. He vaguely hears the sound of the ambulance pulling up outside of the doors of the ED. He just finished up with the iPad before handing it off to one of the nurses and headed to the locker room to gather his stuff to head home. 

“Dr. Halstead.” 

Will stopped in his tracks and turns his head over his shoulder, “Maggie, my shift is over and I’m heading home.” He hears his name being called again but this time it’s not Maggie.

“Will!” Natalie says with urgency in her voice. “I need you.” Hearing the serious tone in Natalie’s voice, Will turns and follows her to outside the examination room. “She was just brought in after being involved in a car accident.”

Will looks at her with confusion on his face before enters the room and sees the little girl laying in the hospital bed. 

“Hi, Uncle Will.” Nadia says in a small voice.

…

Erin shakes her head, “I can’t believe this is happening. What is she trying to gain by taking Nadia?”

Hank walks over to Erin and places his hands on her arms, “She’s desperate and in her mind taking Nadia makes since.”

Erin pulls away from Hank, “I should have known that she would do something crazy. This all my fault.”

Jay steps up next to Erin and turns to look at him, “Hey, this is not your fault. The only person’s who’s fault this Bunny.” He places his hand on her face. “We have everybody got looking for them. But I promise you this we are going to find them.” Erin nods her head and allows Jay to pull her into his arms.

The phone rings and Hailey picks it up, “Yeah, he’s right here.” Hailey over at Jay and Erin, “Jay it’s Will.”

He pulls away from Erin, “Tell him I’ll call him back.”

Hailey holds the phone in her hand covering the mouth piece, “He says it’s important.”

Jay sighs and lets go of Erin and walks over to Hailey’s desk. He takes the phone from her and holds it up to his ear, “Will, now’s not a good time.”

“Nadia was just brought into Chicago Med.”

“What?!” At the sound of Jay yelling everyone in the bullpen turns their attention toward him.

“She was involved in a car accident with Bunny.”

“Is Nadia ok?” At the sound of her daughter’s name Erin makes her way over to Jay.

“She’s ok.”

Wil’s words allowed the feeling of relief to Jay, “We’ll be right down.”

…

Erin and Jay rushed through the doors of the ED with Hank and the rest of the Intelligence unit behind them. They quickly spotted Will and made their way over to him. Will looks up to see them approaching.

“Where is she?” Is she ok?” They both say at the same time.

“She’s ok and she’s resting in the room right over there.” Will says as he points to the room right behind him. They try and make their way to their daughter’s room but are stopped by Will.

“What.” Erin says looking up at Will. “I just want to see my daughter.”

“I know but there is some things you guys need to know before you see her. She’s ok but she does have fracture wrist….

Before Will can finish Erin interrupts him, “I thought you said she was ok.”

“Guys, she is. It’s a simple fracture. They’ve already closed the reduction and I was getting ready to head in there to start her cast.” Will looks between the two of them. “I promise you she is ok.”

They both let out a sigh of relief, “Thanks, Will.” Jay says as he lays a hand on his brother shoulder. 

“Yeah, thank you.” Erin says as she pulls Will into a hug. They pull apart and Erin and Jay head toward Nadia’s room. 

Hank grabs Will before he can walk off, “Where’s Bunny?”

Will sighs, “There’s an officer posted outside her door. When paramedics arrived at the scene she was unconscious but she regained consciousness on the way here. They’re running a few test on her and once she is cleared they’ll be taking her into custody.”

Hanks nods his head and gets ready to speak but Will interrupts them, “I have go and start Nadia’s cast. Are you coming? I’m sure Nadia would love to see you.”

Hank smiles, “I’ll be there in a minute doc.”

Will nods his head and heads off into the direction of Nadia’s room. 

…

As soon as they walked into the room a little voice cried out, “Mommy!”

“Oh, baby.” Erin said as tears filled her eyes as she rushed to her daughter’s side, pulling her into a side hug while being careful of her arm. 

Jay slowly made is way over to join his family. When he reached his daughter he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the top of head, “Hey munchkin.”

Nadia looks up at him, “Hi, daddy.”

Will walks into the room, “How’s my favorite niece doing?”

Nadia looks up and smiles at him, “Good.”

“Alright, you ready to get your cast on?” Will says as the nurse helps him gather the materials.

“Yeah, it’s a pink one right?” 

Will lets out a small laugh, “Of course.” Will moves to sit on the stool and rolls it over to the bed as Jay moves out of his brother’s way. “Alright, kiddo this isn’t going to take long and afterward you are going to have an awesome cast to show for it.”

Jay looks over at Erin, “I’m going to see what’s keeping Hank. I’ll be right back.” Erin nods her head at him. Jay walks over to his two favorite girls and places a kiss on each one of their heads and head out the room.

As Will works the room the silence in the room is broken by a little voice, “Is the lady okay?” Nadia asks.

Will looks up at Erin as her brows furrow her eyebrows in confusion, “What lady?”

Nadia looks up at her mother, “Bunny. The lady who picked me up from school today.”

Erin tries to keep her emotions in check as she looks at her daughter, “I’m sure she’s fine. Mommy was more worried about you.” Erin places a kiss on her daughter’s head. She looks down at her daughter and sees the worried expression on her face. “Why don’t I go check and see how’s she doing?”

A smile appears on Nadia’s face at her mother’s words. Erin returns the smile and heads out the room. As soon Erin walks out of the room she finds Jay and Hank involved in a conversation. Jay spots her first and asks, “Is everything okay with Nadia.”

Erin nods her head, “Yeah. Our sweet daughter wanted to make sure that Bunny was okay.” Erin replies with distain in her voice.

Erin watches as Jay and Hank share a knowing look between each other, “What?” Erin says in her raspy voice, “What’s going on?”

Hank let out a sigh, “They found drugs in Bunny system.” 

Jay watched as raged filled Erin’s eyes, “Erin…”

“Where is she?” Erin asked her voice rising in anger. No sooner than the words leave her mouth she sees Bunny exit the room with an Ruzek in handcuffs. Erin makes her way over to Bunny with fire in her eyes. Ruzek glances over his shoulder just in time to see Erin making approaching them. He stops and backs away a little as Erin grabs Bunny and turns her around. 

Bunny barely has time to think before she is yank by the arm. She turns around with wide eyes and notices her daughter is the one that grabbed her. She tries to speak but all she can manage is “Erin…” before she feels hard slap come across her face. Bunny pulls her shackled hands up to her stinging cheek. 

Jay moves toward Erin and places a hand on her on her shoulder, “Erin.” 

She shrugs his hand off and continues, “All my life I defended you. Every questionable thing that you did. Buying drugs for you, trying to revive you after you overdosed. Everyone told me what a horrible mother you were but still I made excuses for you. I even made a deal with the FBI to save your skin.” Erin let’s out a dry laugh and shakes her head. “But this time you have gone too far.” Erin’s voice begins to raise, “You took my child, my child! And then decided to get in a car with her while you were high.”

Tears begin to fill in Bunny eyes as Erin talks, “I’m so-“

Bunny couldn’t even finish before Erin cuts her off and yells, “Did I say you could talk!”   
…

The sound of Erin’s yelling fills Nadia’s room. She turns to her uncle Will with wide eyes, “Mommy sounds mad. Did Bunny do something bad?” She asks in a small voice.

Will looks up at her as he finishes her cast, “Yeah, she did kiddo but it’s nothing for you to worry about.” He says as he gets up from the stool and pats her on the leg. “I’m all done with your cast.” He looks over at her what do you think.

Nadia looks down and then back up at her Uncle Will with sad eyes, “Can you get mommy for me?”

Will nods his head, “Sure, I can. Why don’t you rest up and I’ll go grab your mom and dad so you can so them your new cast.” Will says smiling at Nadia. She gives him as small nod. Will heads out the room and closes the door behind him. 

He watches as the woman who will someday be his sister in law gets right in her mother’s face. “This is the last time I’m going to say this you and me are done! You are not going to have the opportunity to hurt her like you hurt me. No more excuses, no more defending you. As far as I’m concerned you are dead to me. If you ever come near me or my family again…”

Erin’s warning is cut off by Will voice, “Erin.”

Erin hears her name being called but ignores it. She goes to speak again but stops when she hears Will’s voice again, “Nadia’s asking for you.”

At the sound of her daughter’s name all the fight leaves Erin’s body. She gives Bunny one last look and turns to head toward her daughter’s room. Jay gets ready to say something lay into Bunny but shakes his head instead, “You know I was going to finish what Erin started but you’re not worth the breath.” With that Jay turns and walks away from her also.

Bunny looks over at Hank who is just standing there watching her, “What? You got nothing to say?” She lets out a laugh, “Congratulations! You won!” Bunny says clapping her hands. “You got what you always wanted, My daughter wants hates me and what’s nothing to do with me.”

Hank shakes his head at her as he moves closer to her, “You still don’t get it do you?” He pauses, “You brought this own yourself. Erin has done nothing but love and defend you but you just kept disappointing her over and over again. This is your fault and no one else.” He looks over at Ruzek, “Get her out of here.” Ruzek nods his head in acknowledgement and leads her out the doors of Chicago Med. Hank watches Bunny until she is out of sight. 

“I hear there’s a little girl waiting to see her Poppa.” Hank turns around at the sound of Will’s voice. He nods his head in acknowledgement and follows Will as he walks into the direction of Nadia’s room. 

As soon as he walks into the room hears the voice he has been longing to hear ever since he found out Bunny had her. “Poppa!” For the first time today a smile appears on Hank’s face.

“How’s Poppa’s favorite girl?”

Nadia gives him a smile, “Good. Look at my cool cast.”

“Wow. You such a brave girl.” He says as he moves over to her and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. 

Jay looks up at his brother, “So when can we get out of here?”

“As soon as I get your discharge papers. You’ll be free to go.” 

Jay turns toward Nadia, “ You hear that munchkin, we can go home.”

Excitement fills Nadia’s eyes as she exclaims, “Yes!” As all the adults in the room share a laugh after and extremely long day.

…

Later that evening the small family entered their home utterly exhausted. Erin shuts the door the door and locks it. She turns around and stares at Jay’s back as he carries there little girl in his arms as she lays fast asleep on his shoulder. Her eyes fall to the pink cast that’s hanging off to the side of Jay’s arm. Her breath hitches and tears begins to fill her eyes. As he walks out of her view the thoughts begin to enter her mind that today could have ended worse. She could have lost her daughter in that accident. Erin shakes those thoughts from her mind and focuses on the fact that her daughter is alive and well, though a little injured. She takes a deep breath, wipes the tears that have fallen and follows the path that Jay took to Nadia’s bedroom.

As she enters the room she stops in the door way and watches as Jay careful changes their daughter into her pajamas so he doesn’t wake her. A smile appears on her face as she watches him pull the covers back and gently places her in and covers her up. She watches him place a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispers, “I love you.” He pulls back into a standing position and stares down at his daughter as her chest rises and falls.

Feeling the emotion coming off of Jay in waves Erin walks over to him and places her hand on his back and moves it up and down in a soothing motion. She places a gentle kiss on his shoulder and turns back to watch their daughter, “She’s okay.”

He nods his head and swallows a lump in this throat. His voice cracks as he speaks, “I know. It’s just going to take me some time to believe it.”

“Trust me, I get.” She says as he moves the hand that has been running up and down his back and runs it through the back of his hair. “Why don’t you go take a shower. I want to sit with her for a little while.”

He nods his head but doesn’t leave his spot. The two of them stand there in silence as they watch their daughter sleep. Jay stays there for a five more minutes before he places a gentle kiss on Erin’s lips and heads out the room. As he turns to walk out of the room Erin moves to the other side the bed and crawls in with Nadia and wraps her arm around her sleeping daughter. Jay stops in the doorway to the room and watches his family for few more minutes. 

Sometime later Jay walks into the living room after his shower and finds Erin curled up on the couch nursing a beer. When she spots him she leans forward and grabs the beer that she has for him and holds it up for him to take. He falls into the spot next to Erin on the couch and lets out a huge sigh. He takes a drink of his beer and the two of them sit in silence. He hears Erin’s breath hitch as her breathing begins to pick up. He places his beer on the coffee and takes hers from her and places it next to his. He pulls her into arms as tears begin to fill his eyes. Being in the safety of Jay’s arms Erin let’s out every emotion that she has been feeling for the past several hours. Her cries begin to quiet as she whispers, “Why can’t she see what she is doing to me? All I ever wanted was for her to love me and be a mom but all she does is hurt me.”

Jay places a kiss on her head, “I don’t know Erin. Maybe she just doesn’t know how to love. Maybe she’s just to broken.”

“Yeah.” She lets out a sigh, “I just can’t believe she did what she did.”

Jay strokes her back, “Neither can I but I’m just glad we have Nadia back and that’s she’s safe and sleep in her bed. Bunny is going away for a long time and both of my girls are safe from her.”

“You’re right. She’s finally out of our lives.” Erin lets out a harsh breath, “I feel like this has been the longest day of my life.” Erin says as she settles herself against him and lays her head on his chest. 

Jay stretches his legs out and places them on the coffee. “I was thinking maybe we need to go away for a couple of days.” Erin lifts her head off of his chest and looks at him. “I just think that with everything that happened today that maybe we need to get out of Chicago for a couple days and decompress.”

“I think that’s a great idea actually.” She smiles down at him, Where should we go?” 

Jay runs hand down her arm, “I was thinking that maybe we go the cabin in Wisconsin. I’ve always wanted to take you there but we never had the chance.”

A genuine smile appears on Erin’s face, “I think that’s a great idea. I’ve always wanted to see the place that you so passionate about and now we get to share as a family.” She says as she settles herself back onto his chest.

…

When they first pulled up to the cabin Erin immediately fell in love with it. It was beautiful and not at all what she expected. As Jay lead them through the cabin, Erin was coming to the realization that this place that Jay had described to her a couple of years ago. This was a three bedroom cabin, with a fire place in the living room. The interior of the cabin was completely remodel to look more up to date but still had that log cabin feel to it. The more she saw of this place the more she fell in love. “This place is amazing. I honestly don’t remember you describing it like this.”

Jay laughs, “My grandfather did a lot of improvements over the years. And continued the tradition. So, I take it by the look on your face you wouldn’t mind retiring here.”

She smiles at him, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind it at all.” He leans down and places a kiss on her lips.

The sound of a dog barking and little feet running through the cabin breaks them apart, “Mommy. There’s a big pool out back.”

Jay and Erin laugh, “That’s not a pool sweet pea, it’s called a lake.”

“Oh.” She says with wide eyes, “Can we go see it?”

“Yup” Jay says as he walks over to Nadia and lifts her up into his arms. Ollie and Erin trail behind them as the family makes there way outside to check out the lake. The outside was just as amazing as the inside. As she looked up at the outside of the back of the cabin she noticed a huge balcony that covered the back of the cabin. Erin knew she was going to enjoy morning sitting outside on the balcony with a cup of coffee watching the sun come up. She hears Jay calling her name and she makes her way down the pathway to the small dock. As she walks she takes in the quiet moment with her family Erin knows that they are going to enjoy making a lot memories in this place.

The last two days flew by as the little family spent their time on the lake fishing, taking walks and spending quality time together. Tonight was their last night at the cabin. They had just finished watching Tangled with Nadia. Jay was currently in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes as Erin went to put Nadia to bed. 

Erin stood in doorway to Nadia’s room watching her sleep with Ollie curled up at the end of her bed. She let a small laugh the two of them were inseparable and now even more so since Nadia was injured. Ollie was her protector following her ever where she went. She takes one last look and quietly closes the door and makes her way down stairs. 

She watches Jay as stands with his back toward her as he finishes up the last of the dinner dishes. She smiles to herself as she thinks of what a good house husband he makes. She makes her way into the kitchen, “It’s our last night here so what do you want to do now that the little munchkin’s asleep?” 

He grabs the dish towel and dries his hands off and turns around to face her. “I thought that you and I could grab a bottle of wine and relax in front of the fire place.

Erin walks over to him and places her hands on his chest and gives him a flirty smile, “I think that is a great idea. I’m going to go and change into some comfy clothes. Meet you in front of the fire place in five.”

Jay nods his head and places a quick kiss on her lips. He watches her leave the room with a smile on his face. He goes and grabs the wine glasses from the cabinet and the bottle of wine from the frig. He heads to the living room and places the glasses and the wine on the coffee table. He lights a couple of candles and pours the wine into each glass. He goes over to his phone and pairs it to echo dot to play some soft background music. He glances around the room to make sure everything is perfect. He looks over at the stairs to see if she is coming down. When he doesn’t see her, he reaches his hand into pocket and pulls out the ring box. He opens it up and stares at the ring with a huge smile. He hears her coming down the steps and quickly closes the box and slips it back into his pocket. 

They have been sitting here for a while now just talking with each other. Jay had is back up against the couch with Erin sitting in between his legs with a blanket wrapped around there legs. “I want some ice cream.” Erin says breaking Jay out of his thoughts. He lets out a chuckle at her as he gets up and heads into the kitchen.

As soon as she’s out of sight Jay gets down on one knee and pulls the ring box from his pocket. He takes a deep breath and opens the box and waits for her return. Erin walks back in with the living room looking down at the ice cream in her hand, “I just brought the hole container I figured we could shar-“ The rest of her sentence is caught off as she looks up from the ice cream and sees Jay down on one knee with a ring. She drops the ice cream and spoon on the floor as her mouth opens in shock. 

“I always promised myself that if you ever came back to me that I wouldn’t waste my second chance with you. I love you Erin Lindsay and I always will. I love our daughter and I want nothing more than for us to be a family and for you to become my wife. So, Erin Lindsay, will you marry me?”

Erin looks down at Jay with tears in her eyes. She nods her head and says, “Yes.” Jay gets up onto his feet and pulls Erin into a passionate kiss. They pull apart as Jay slides the ring onto her finger.

“Do you like?” 

She looks up at him with a huge smile on her face, “Like it? I love it.”

“Good. Our daughter helped me pick it out.” 

She looks up at him with recognition in her eyes. A smile appears on her face, “Your daddy/daughter day.” Jay lets out a laugh. “That’s what you two were keeping from me.”

He smiles at her, “Well, did you like your surprise?”

She looks at him with flirty smile and says, “Why don’t I show you how much I like my surprise.” She leans up and captures his lips in an intense kiss. Jay effortless lifts her up into his arms as her wraps her legs around his waist. Erin spends the night showing Jay just how much she loves her surprise.


	19. Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this story is almost finished. When I started this story it was only supposed to 10 or 12 chapters. Now I’m over 50,000 words and 20 chapter plus the Epilogue!

Erin woke up with a huge smile on her face. She glances down at her hand and catches the sparkle of her ring and her smile grows wider. Jay’s arms tighten around her waist and she feels his hot breath on her neck, “You know it’s your ring, so you don’t have to keep staring at it.”

She lets out a throaty chuckle, “I know but it’s just so pretty.” Jay laughs and begins to trail gentle kisses up and down her neck. Erin lets out a soft moan, “Don’t start something you can’t finish.” 

Jay continues his movements down her neck, “Trust me, when I start something I intend to finish it.” Erin lets out a laugh as Jay turns her over onto her back and attacks her mouth. Before things can go any further there is a knock at the door. Jay groans and bury his head in Erin’s neck as she let out a small laugh.

“Mommy?” A little voice says from the other side of the door. 

“Do you think if we pretend to be a sleep she will just go back to bed?” Erin lets out a laugh and gives Jay a look. He sighs and rolls off of her as Erin answer their daughter, “Come in.” 

Nadia opens the door and runs over to her parents bed as Ollie trails behind her. Jay effortlessly lifts her onto the bed as Nadia settles next to her mother. Jay leans down and pulls Ollie up on to the bed. “Do you have to go work today?” Nadia says with a pout on her face.

Jay lets out a chuckle, “Sorry, munchkin but we have to go. Mommy and I already missed too much and it’s time we all got back to our regular routine.”

“Okay daddy.” She looks up at him with wide eyes, “But can you make breakfast now, I’m hungry.” She says with a pout on her face.

Erin laughs, “Of course you are.” She says smoothing Nadia’s hair down. “How about you and I go and get ready while daddy takes Ollie out and starts breakfast?”

“Okay.” 

Erin sets her back on the floor as she gets out of bed, “Go pick out your clothes and I’ll be there in a minute.”

Nadia turns and runs out of the room, “Walk Nadia.” Erin shouts after their daughter.

“Okay, mommy.” She yells. Erin shakes her head at Nadia as Jay gets out of the bed and grabs a sweatshirt on the nearby chair. He grabs Ollie and heads out the door.

By the time Jay gets back from taking Ollie out, Nadia is already dressed and watching Paw Patrol on the tv. He lets Ollie of his leash and the dog immediately runs over to where Nadia is. Jay kicks off his shoes and heads into the kitchen. He pulls out the eggs out of the frig and begins cracking them to make scrambled eggs. He grabs a frying pan from the cabinet and get the bacon out and begins frying it in the pan. 

Erin comes out of the bedroom and goes to help Jay in the kitchen, “Hey, remember we have that dinner with Hank tonight?”

“How could I forget. Tonight’s the night we tell him about the engagement.”

Erin looks over at Jay who has a weird look on his face. She lets out a small laugh, “What’s wrong with you?”

Jay shakes his head, “Nothing.”

“Something’s up.” Erin says as she turns in her seat to face him.

He glances over at her, “It’s stupid.” She continues to look at him and waits for him to continue,. He lets out a sigh, “Just wondering what Hank’s reaction is going to be.”

Erin looks at him, “You’re really nervous about Hank’s reaction?” She tilts her head, “After all this time are you still afraid of Hank Voight?” Erin says with a teasing smile on her face.

He gives her a serious look, “I’m not scared of Hank.” Erin laughs, “I’m just wondering how his going to feel about me wanting marry his daughter.” Jay takes the bacon out of the pan and places it on a nearby plate.

Erin moves closer to Jay and places her hand on his chest. “Jay, Hank’s going to be fine with this. He loves you.”

Jay looks at her likes she’s crazy, “I think love might be too strong of a word.”

Erin laughs and grabs a pan to cook the eggs in, “Oh, come on. You to have gotten closer in the past three years and not to mention you are the father of his favorite little girl.” Erin replies as she looks over at their daughter.

“That is true.”

“See you have nothing to worry about.” She says as she places a sweet kiss on his lips.

Jay at her with a smirk on his face, “Who knew that I all I had to do was knock you up for Hank to like me.”

Erin hits on the arm and shakes her head at him, “You think you’re so funny don’t you?”

“What? I’m hilarious” Jay says with a smirk on his face. Erin looks at him and rolls her eyes.

“So, did Hank say why he wanted to have dinner tonight?”

Erin gets a huge smile on her face, “I think he is finally going to introduce me to this woman he’s been dating.”

“You know this may work out in my favor.” Jay says looking over at Erin. 

She kinks her eyebrow up at him, “How so?”

“Hank’s going to be so focus on wanting to make a good impression with his lady friend that he won’t have time to mad at us for getting engaged.”

Erin smiles at him, “You’re an idiot.”

Jay smirks at her, “But you love me.” Erin shakes her head at him and lets out a laugh. 

“That I do Halstead. That I do.”

…

It was their first day back at the District since they left for Wisconsin. Jay was in his office catching up on paperwork with Al. As the older man filled him and on the open cases they had while they were gone. Kevin and Ruzek were in the breakroom getting coffee as Erin sat at her desk enjoying her second cup of coffee. “Hey guys.” Erin says as she greets Kim and Hailey as the enter the bullpen.

Kim waves at Erin and makes her way over to her desk, “Hey. How was Wisconsin?” 

A huge smile appeared on Erin’s face, “It was great.” Erin grabs the cup of coffee on her desk and takes another sip. 

Kim notices something sparkling on her left hand and screams “Oh my god!” turns Everyone heads in the bullpen turns to look at Kim as Jay and Al come out of the office and Adam and Ruzek exit the breakroom.

Hailey looks at Kim, “What?”

“Jay proposed!” Kim screams. Erin gets a huge smile on her face and lifts her left hand up, “Yup.”

Erin gets up from her seat as Kim comes over and pulls her into a hug, “I’m so happy for you!”

They pull apart and Erin looks at the younger woman with a smile on her face and says, “Thanks Kim.”

Al slaps Jay on the shoulder, “Congrats, kid.”

“Thanks, Al.” Jay says with a smile. “Just don’t say anything to Hank. We’re going to tell him tonight over dinner.”

“No, problem.” Al says as he makes his way over to Erin and pulls the younger woman into a hug congratulating her.

Adam moves over to Jay and pulls him into a hug, “Congrats, buddy.” Adam moves aside to let Kevin offer his congratulations. “Congrats, Sarge.”

“Thanks Kevin.” Jay watches Erin and Kim as they talk about the ring and smile appears on his face. He sees Hailey standing off to the side with over by her desk. He slaps Kevin on the shoulder and makes his way over to her. 

Hailey watches him approach and gives him a small smile. “Congrats.” She tells him as she gives him a hug. 

“Thanks.” He tells her as they pull apart and he moves to stand next to her.

“I mean it. I’m really happy for you. She makes you happy and that’s all I ever wanted for you.” Hailey says looks up at him and finds him staring at Erin with a dreamy expression on his face, “I think this is the I have ever seen you.” 

He looks back at her, “Thanks, Hailey. I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” 

“So, have you told Will yet?”

“Yeah, we called him when we got back.” Jay says looking over at Hailey. “He knew it was coming since he was with me when Nadia and I picked out the ring.”

Hailey smiles, “You took Nadia with you to pick out the ring?” Jay nods his head, “Jay, that’s adorable.” Everyone continues to offer their congrats to the happy couple. After a while the excitement begins to settle down, everyone goes back to their desk to finish up some paperwork on their active cases. 

Erin pulls Kim aside and takes her into the breakroom. “What’s up?” Kim asks Erin.

“I wanted to ask you question. Would you be my Maid of Honor?” Kim lets out a scream. Erin laughs, “So, I take that’s a yes?” 

“Oh my god. Of course it’s a yes.” Kim says as she pulls Erin into a hug. “We have so much to do. We have plan the bachelorette party, we have to find a venue. Oh, and we have to go dress shopping!”

“Kim, calm down. We haven’t even set a date or told Voight.”

Kim looks at Erin shock all over her face, “You haven’t told Voight yet. What are you guys waiting for?”

“Relax, Kim. The only reason why we haven’t told him is because we haven’t seen him since we got back and it’s not something I want to tell him over the phone. We’re having dinner with him tonight and plan on telling him the news then.”

“Okay, once things settles down and you two pick a date then we can start on these wedding plans.”

Erin laughs, “Sounds good, Kim.”

Kim claps her hands together. “Oh my god! I’m so excited.” Erin shakes her head and laughs as the two of them head out the breakroom.

…

Later that evening they pull up outside of Hank’s house. Jay grabbs Nadia from the backseat and pulls her into his arms. “You ready to go see, Poppa?” He asks Nadia. 

The little girl nods her head excitedly, “I haven’t seen him in forever.” She says dramatically. 

Jay chuckles, “I don’t know about forever. It’s only been a couple of days.”

“Well. It felt like forever.” Erin laughs as Jay shakes his head. They walk up to the house and Erin raises her hand to knock on the door. 

The door swings open and an older lady is standing there. She gives the small family a smile. She holds out her hand and says, “You must be Erin. I’m Margie.” 

Erin shakes the woman’s hand and smiles, “It’s nice to meet you. This is Jay and this little munchkin is….”

“Nadia.” Margie says with a smile, “Hank talks about her all the time.” Margie pulls the door open further and moves aside to let them into the house. “Come on in, Hank’s outside grilling.”

They walked through the house and head outside onto the deck where Hank is grilling. As Hank spots them a huge smile appears on his face. “Poppa!” Nadia shouts as she sees her grandfather. Jay sets her down on the ground so she could go over and hug him. 

“There’s my girl. Poppa missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Nadia replies as she places a kiss on his cheek. The adults all smile at the sweet scene in front of them.

“Dinner is almost ready. I’m going to go grab the rest of the food from the kitchen.” Margie says.

“I’ll help you.” Jay offers as he heads inside. Erin gives Hank a hug and takes a seat at the table. She keeps her hand from view, “Margie seems nice.”

Hank looks over at her, “She is.”

“She’s very pretty too.” Erin looks over at Nadia. “Don’t you think so sweet pea?”

Nadia nods her head, “Yup.” Before Erin could say anything else Margie and Jay appear with the rest of the food. Once everyone is seated Jay nudges Erin giving her the hint that this the perfect time to tell Hank. “So, we have some news.”

Hank looks at the two of them waiting for someone to say something. Erin and Jay look at each other and then back at Hank, “Okay, are you going to tell us what it is or are we going to have to guess?”

Erin lifts her left hand up to so Hank the ring, “Jay asked me to marry him. We’re getting married.”

Margie gets a huge smile on her face, “Congratulations.” Margie says. While Hank’s whole focus is on Jay.

“Thank you.” Erin replies with a smile. She looks over at Hank and finds him staring at Jay with no emotion on his face, “Aren’t you going to say anything?” 

“Couldn’t even ask my permission before you ask her Halstead?” Hank asks in his gruff voice.

Jay looks nervous, “Umm…You know Erin told me a long time ago if I needed her dad’s permission I shouldn’t bother asking.”

Hank smiles, “Relax, Halstead. I’m just yanking your chain.” He stands up from his seat and walks over to Erin and pulls her into a hug, “Congratulations kid. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Hank. That means a lot.” She says as they separate from the hug.

“I love you, kid.”

“I love you too, Hank.” 

Hank moves over to Jay and pulls him into a hug as they separate he laughs, “Who knew that the punk kid I told to stay away Erin would one day become my future son in a law.” Everyone lets out a laugh. “I want you too to know that I’m paying for this wedding.”

“Hank…” They both say simultaneously. “We can’t ask you to that?” Erin says.

“You’re not asking. I’m telling. Erin your like a daughter to me. Did you really think I was going to let you pay for your own wedding?”

Erin gives him and smile and hugs him, “Thank you, Hank.” She says into his shoulder.

“Thanks, Hank this means a lot.”

Hank slaps him on the shoulder, “No problem. You just take her of her and that little girl.”

“You have my word.”

Hank turns toward Nadia who’s watching everyone interact. “How do you feel about your parents getting married little one?”

Nadia smiles up at Hank, “Awesome! I even got to help daddy pick out the ring.” 

“Well, you did a good job.”

“He’s right. The ring is gorgeous.” Margie says from her seat as Erin shows her the ring.

The conversation flowed nicely during dinner between everyone. After dinner Nadia wanted to watch a movie so they set her up in the living room and while the adults stayed on the deck talking. “So, how did the two of you met?” Jay asks as Margie and Hank look at each other and smile.

“Okay, I feel like we’re missing something here?” Erin says as she looks over at Jay and back at them.

“We actually knew each other in high school.” Margie says with a smile on her face.

“What? Really?” Jay says as he takes a sip of his beer.

“Yeah, I knew Camille and Hank in high school but I lost touch with everyone after we graduated. I got married a couple of years after I graduated to my high school sweet heart moved to Boston with my husband. He passed away ten years ago.”

“I’m sorry about your husband.” Jay says.

“Thank you.” Margie says giving him a smile. 

Margie clears her throat as Hank gives the hand his holding that rests on the table a squeeze. Erin watches the sweet gesture and smiles. “My son recently moved here for work and since there was nothing keeping me in Boston anymore I moved here to be closer to my son and his family.”

“So, how did the two you run into each other again?” Erin asks.

Hank smiles, “At the grocery store if you believe it.”

Margie laughs, “We literally ran into each other with our carts. We got to talking about our lives since high school.” She looks over at Hank, “It was just so nice to have someone to talk to again.” He gives her a smile as she continues talking, “We started off meeting for coffee and to just talk to have someone to talk to but soon realized something more was growing between the two of us and the rest is history.”

Erin sits back in her chair, “Wow, it’s like it was fate.” She takes a drink from her beer, “I’m happy the two of you found each other. I haven’t seen Hank smile like this in a long time.”

Margie looks at Hank and smiles as she squeezes his hand. She turns toward Erin, “That means a lot coming from you. I mean I was so nervous you wouldn’t like me and I know how much you mean to Hank. He talks about you all the time and constantly tells me how proud he is of you.”

Erin looks over at Hank and smiles. She turns her attention back to Margie, “There’s nothing for you to be nervous about. You make him happy and that’s all I have ever wanted for him.” Hank smiles at Erin.

“It’s getting late and we should probably be heading home. Cuz, I’m pretty sure that little girl in there is passed out on the couch.” Jay says rising from his seat. “Thanks for dinner Hank and it was nice to meet you Margie.” Jay says he shakes the older woman’s hand. 

“It was nice meeting you too Jay.”

Erin stands up and goes to hug Hank while Jay and Margie head inside the house, “Congrats, again kid. I’m so happy for you. You couldn’t have found a better guy.” 

Erin smiles, “I know and I’m truly happy for you too. Margie’s seems like an amazing women.”

Hank holds the door opened for Erin to enter the house, “She is and she makes me very happy.” 

“If your happy them I’m happy.” She walks into the living room as Jay is lifting Nadia into his arms. She smiles at the sight. She spots Margie watching them and makes her way over to the woman. “It was really nice meeting you. I’ve notice a change in Hank since he met you and it makes me happy.” 

Margie gives Erin a warm smile as she gives the younger woman a hug. Jay makes his way over to them, “Hey, you ready?”

“Yeah. Goodnight and thanks for dinner.” Erin says as they head out the door.

A little while later the Erin and Jay enter their apartment with Nadia passed out in her father’s arms. He carries the little girl into her room and puts her to bed. He heads into the living room and plops down on the couch beside Erin. 

“So, tonight was interesting.” Jay says as he glances at Erin.

“Ummm.” Erin replies clearly lost in her own thoughts.

“What’s up?” Jay says as he looks at Erin curiously. 

“It’s just weird seeing Hank with someone. I mean don’t get me wrong I think Margie is good fit for him it’s just weird seeing him with someone other than Camille.”

“I bet It’s gotta feel the same for her son when he sees her with Hank.”

“Yeah.” She pauses, “It’s just going to take some getting used to.” Erin shakes her head clearing her thoughts. After a couple minutes of silence Erin speaks again, “So, we should probably talk about setting a date.”

Jay places his arm on the back of the couch and turns to face Erin, “Yeah we should.”

“I for one don’t want a big wedding.”

“I agree. I think we should have something small with just friends and family.”

Erin draws her legs up onto the couch, “Okay, I like that idea. Do you want a long engagement or short.”

“Short, definitely short. I don’t want waist anymore time.”

“Same. I like the idea of a fall wedding. So, how about sometime in September?”

“How about September 3rd?”

“Sounds good. Now we have five months to plan a wedding and I’m already exhausted.” Erin says dramatically.

Jay laughs, “Picking a date is hard work. I say we take a break with all this planning and have some fun.”

She gives him a smirk, “What kind of fun were you thinking?”

“Why do I take you into the bedroom to find out.” Jay says as he pulls Erin into his arms and carries her into their bedroom as she lets out a laugh.

…

A month later Erin, Nadia, Kim and Rachel were all seated in bridal shop waiting on Hank and Margie to arrive. Since Hank was the only real parent she had she wanted him there when she tried on dresses. She invited Margie along too. Ever since the dinner at Hank’s a month ago the two of them hit off. She loved the side of Hank that Margie brought of him. The two of them regularly got lunch and formed a fast bond. It was nice having a somewhat mother figure again. She missed Camille dearly but it was nice to have someone like Margie to confide in. The sound of her daughter’s yelling brought Erin out of her day dream, “Poppa!.” Nadia yells as she runs over to greet Hank.

“There’s my girl.” Hank says as he lifts her up into his arms. He walks over to were Erin and the rest of the ladies are sitting. Erin gets up to greet them and introduces Margie to Kim and Rachel. Once everyone is settled on the couch the bridal consultant makes her way over. 

“Erin Lindsay?” She asks with a smile on her face.

Erin lifts up her hand, “That’s me.”

“I’m Paige and I will be your bridal consultant. Do you have an idea of what you’re looking for?”

“The wedding is in four months and It’s a small wedding with just close friends and family. So, I’m looking so something simple and not too expensive.”

“Okay. I’m going to pull a couple of dresses for you and have you try them on. So, if you’ll come with me we’ll get started.”

Erin gets up and follows the bridal consultant into the room. Erin had tried on a couple of dresses already that were not what Erin was looking for and she was starting to get discouraged. She watched a few other brides with their mother come and find the dress bus she was having no such luck. She was currently standing in front of her friends and family in a simple fit and flare V-neck dress with an opened back and train. 

“It’s just so plain.” Kim says with a frown on her face.

Rachel nudges Kim and says, “But you look great in it.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to say you look bad. It’s just very blah.”

Erin laughs, “Thanks, Kim. But I get what you’re saying. It is a very plain dress.” Erin sighs. “Guys. I have tried on 10 dresses already and none of them are what I want. Who knew this was going to be so exhausting.” 

Hank lets out a laugh as Erin pouts, “You’re acting like Nadia right now when she starts to.” Erin looks over at him and sticks her tongue and as Nadia laughs.

Nadia walks over to Erin, “Don’t worry Momma. We’re going you a dress.” Erin bends down and gives her a hug, “Thanks, baby.”

Margie noticing the sad look that passes on Erin’s face and decides to speak up, “Okay, I know your tired but I think you should try one a few more before we call it a day. You need to find something that’s going fit your personality.” Margie get up from her seat and approaches Erin. “I think Hank should sit here with Nadia while the rest of us look for a dress we think you might like and if none of these work out we’ll leave and try again another time. How does that sound?”

Erin smiles, “I think that’s a great idea.” 

“Okay, ladies let’s fine Erin a dress!” Margie says clapping her hands together.

Erin heads back to the room to change out of the dress and back into the robe as waits for the dresses that they picked. She hears a soft knock on the door, “Come in.”

Margie pokes her head in, “I brought you our picks but I wanted to come in and talk to you for a moment.”

Erin nods her head, “Sure, come in.”

Margie comes into the room and hangs up the dresses. She closes the door and takes the sit next to Erin, “You know I had a hard time picking out my wedding dress too. My mom died when I was sixteen and I always imagined she would be there when I got married. It was supposed to be me and her picking out the perfect dress. But she wasn’t there and I had to do it all by myself.”

Tears form in Erin’s eyes, “I’m sorry.” 

“it’s hard letting go of a dream, but you have some people out there who love you and are here for you.” Margie says as wipes the tears from Erin’s face. 

“I never thought I would even get married. I was so cautious about relationships in general because of Bunny and how I grew up but then Hank took me in and I watched the love between him and Camille and I secretly hoped I would have that one day. I used to dream of her being there when I picked out a dress but then she got cancer and before I knew it she was gone. And I stopped dreaming.” Margie takes a hold of Erin’s hands as she continues to talk, “I look around this shop and I see all these mothers and daughters and I can’t help but think about Bunny.” Erin lets out a dry laugh, “She’s still on my mind even after everything she had done to me. Crazy, right?”

“It’s not crazy. She’s your mother it’s only natural that you think about her during a time like this. But don’t let those thoughts consume you. You have a lot of people out there who love, and one in particular who loves you like a parent should love their child. So, let go of the past and look to the future. Think about that little girl out there who going to see her mother come out in a beautiful dress and in a couple of months she’s going to see her parents take the ultimate step to love and commitment. Think about the moment that you are going to have with her one day in the future as she picks out her own wedding dress.” Margie removes her hand from Erin’s and moves it to cup Erin’s cheek. “Let go of all the negative thoughts and the things that are holding you back and focus on this moment. This is your moment and don’t let anything take away from it.”

Erin gives Margie a smile, “Thank you. I really appreciate you coming in here and talking to me. I really needed it.”

Margie looks at Erin lovingly, “I know we haven’t known each other that long but I think of as one of my own kids. ” A surprised look appears on Erin’s face but soon turns to a smile. “Now, no more tears. You have some dresses to try one.”

Erin let’s out a small laugh as Margie gets up and heads to the door, “Okay.” Before Margie leaves Erin stops her. She pulls Margie into a hug and says, “Thank you again.”

“Anytime.”

A little while later the bridal consultant comes out to talk to them, “Okay, before she comes she wanted me to talk to you guys. She looked at all dresses you guys picked out but she found one she immediately feel in love with. So, rather than show you the other ones she just going to come out in the one that she thinks is the gown.” Everyone eyes light up in excited at the news that Erin may have found a dress. “I’m going to go get her but she wants all of you to close your eyes and I’ll tell you when to open them.”

The group agrees and close their eyes as Erin comes out. She stands before them praying that they all agree that this is the dress. She takes a deep breath, “Okay, open your eyes.”

Erin stood in a Anna Campbell cap sleeve illusion neckline two piece sheath wedding dress with a beaded top. The skirt was a sleek figure hugging shape with a flattering crepe waistband and elegant train. As they open their eyes they all stare at her in wonder but it’s Hank who draws her attention. He stares at her with tears in his eyes, “You look beautiful.” 

With tears in her eyes she smiles at him, “Thanks, Hank.”

“Erin this is the dress.” Kim says.

Rachel looks at Kim and back at Erin, “She’s right. This is the one. You absolutely gorgeous.”

Margie smiles at Erin, “I hoped when you saw this dress that you would fall in love with it the way I did when I saw it.”

Erin gives her a wide smile, “You were right. I love this dress and I can’t wait for Jay to see me in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I searched for weeks trying to find the right wedding dress that I think the character of Erin would wear and when I saw this dress I knew it was the one. I plan on creating a Tumblr post with the Erin’s dress, Nadia’s flower girl dress, the bridesmaids dress and the groomsmen suits. Here’s the link https://murray89.tumblr.com/post/632868411844755456/erins-dress-the-groomsmen-suits-bridesmades


	20. To The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter before the Epilogue and this story will be complete!!!

Jay rolled over and reached across the bed to grab Erin and was met with cold sheets. He opens his eyes in confusion but then remembers that Erin didn’t sleep here last night. A smile appears on his face because today is the day that he is going to marry Erin Lindsay. When they first moved in together he used to dream about this day a lot but when she left those dreams stop. But today his dream once lost was now finally coming to fusion. 

He hears a knock on the door as his brother sticks his head in, “Up and at little brother. We got you’re getting married today.” Will says with a smile on his face before he shuts the door. Jay shakes his head and gets out of bed and heads to bathroom to shower. 

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and they are out the door to meet up with Mouse and Ruzek to get haircuts. Jay had chosen Will to be his best man, while Mouse and Ruzek were his groomsmen. After their haircuts they were headed to the golf course to meet up with the rest of the guys. When they arrived Hank, Kevin, Antonio and Al were already there waiting on them. The guys all greet each other with before they get in the golf carts and head off to the course. 

They had been playing for some time now laughing and joking with each other. Atwater looks over at Jay, “So, are you nervous about the big day?” 

Jay looks over at him with his trademark smirk on his face, “Nah, I’ve been waiting for this day for a while.”

Al pops up next to Jay and slaps him on the shoulder, “Let me give you some advice kid. It’s probably the only advice you ever need.” All the guys look at Al to see what he is going to say. “Remember no matter what, she is always right.” 

The guys all laugh as Antonio pips up, “I don’t think he’s going to have to worry about that Al. We all know who wears the pants in that relationship.” He says with a smile on his face as everyone replies, “Lindsay.”

Jay laughs, “Thanks guys.” As he goes to take a his shot. 

A few minutes later Ruzek comes over to the group and opens a box of cigars, “Alright, gentlemen let’s all take one.” The guys all grab a cigar out of the box that’s being passed around. Ruzek pulls out a lighter and lights everyone’s cigars. Hank goes over to the golf cart and grabs some beers. He makes his way back over to the group and hands everyone. 

“Let’s make a toast.” Hank says as he passes out the beers. 

Will lifts up his beer and everyone else follows suit, “To Halstead and Lindsay. May they live a long and happy life together.” 

“Hear, hear.” They all reply as they clank their beers together.

…

Erin woke up to a little arm in her face and she can’t help but let out a laugh at her daughter. She was such a wild sleeper. Last night had been a good night celebrating with their friends and family at the rehearsal dinner. They had invited some of their closest friends and family which in included everyone from Intelligence plus Antonio, Will and Margie’s son Michael and his wife. They had gotten to know to know Michael over the past few months and they really like them. And considering the way things were going with Hank and Margie they one day be family.

Erin carefully gets out of bed as to not wake Nadia and heads out the room into the main apart of the suite. She finds Margie sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee. Margie gives her a smile, “Hey, how’d you sleep?” 

“Good. That was until I woke up with an arm in my face.” Erin says with a laugh. 

Margie laughs and takes a sip of her coffee, “Are you ready for today?”

“Hell yeah!” Erin replies excitedly. “I never thought I would be ever get married or even be this excited but knowing that Jay is going to be the one waiting for me at the end of that alter makes my heart happy.”

Margie gives her a warm smile, “I’m happy that you found the one who would make you this happy.” Margie gets up from the couch and claps her hands together. “How about a cup of coffee?”

“I would love a cup of coffee.” Margie makes her way over to the breakfast cart and pours Erin a cup before handing it over to the younger woman before returning to her spot on the couch.

Kim walks out the other bedroom rubbing sleep from her eyes. She looks up and spots Erin. A huge smile appears on her face, “You’re getting married today!” She yells as she runs over to Erin and hugs her.

Rachel tumbles out of the room, “What’s with all this yelling?” 

Erin looks over at her, “I’m getting married today!” Erin shouts. Rachel smiles and runs over and joins Erin and Kim and they all jump and down laughing. 

Margie smiles and shakes her head at them. From the corner of her eyes she notices Nadia making her way out of the room over to her. She pulls Nadia up into her lap and cuddles the little girl. “Why are they making so much noise?”

Margie laughs, “There just excited because your mom and dad are getting married today.”

“I’m happy too but I was sleeping.” Nadia says with a pout. 

Margie laughs, “Alright ladies we have a lot to do before the wedding. But first we are going to have some breakfast.”

“Yes!” Nadia shouts, “I’m so hungry.” Everyone in the room lets out a laugh.

…

Jay stood in front of the mirror at Hank’s house as he tries to tie on his bow tie. The nerves start to take over and his hand begin to fumble around the tie. Will comes into the room and sees him struggling. Jay turns toward his brother and says, “I just can’t get it.”

Will walks over to him, “Turn around and let me do it.” He grabs the tie that is hanging loosely around Jay’s neck and ties it. “Perfect.” He stands back and looks at his brother as he stands there in his all black suit and he couldn’t be prouder of the man his brother has become. “I wish dad was here to see this moment.” Will says with tears in his eyes.

Jay looks up at his brother and whispers, “Me too.” 

Will clamps his hand down on Jay’s shoulder and pulls him into a hug, “I’m proud of you little bro and I know mom and dad would be too.”

“Thanks.” 

A knock sounds on the door as Mouse enters the room. “Hey, you guys ready to head over to the venue?” Mouse asks as he heads into the room. 

“Yeah, I just need to grab my jacket and then we can head out.”

Mouse makes his way over to his friend, “You ready for this man?”   
Jay grabs his jacket and slips it on. He turns toward his friend and says, “More than anything.” 

“Alright, gentlemen let’s get this show on the road.” Will says as the all head out of the room.

…

Later that evening Erin was seated in the Bridal Suite at the Greenhouse House Loft getting her hair done for the wedding. She looked around the room and watched as Rachel and Kim got up from their chairs after getting their hair and makeup done. They go and grab their dresses of the rack and head into the nearby room to get dressed. Nadia sat on the couch in the bridal suite with headphones on her head watching a movie on her iPad dressed and ready to go. She was wearing a two piece wine colored tulle skirt that had an elastic waist band for comfort. The top consisted of a long sleeve bodice made of white lace with buttons down the back. Her hair was curled loosely down to her back and she wore a flowered crown on her head. Erin thought she looked like an angel. 

She watched as Margie, the woman who had become like a mother figure of the past few months enters the suite after checking to make sure everything was running smoothly for Erin. She walks over to Erin to give her an update, “Everything is looks beautiful out there. The wedding planner says that everything is on schedule. The guys just arrived and are waiting in the green room. ”

“How’s Jay?”

Margie smiles, “He’s good. Looks a little nervous but definitely excited.”

“Did you see Hank?”

“ Yeah, he’s hanging out with the guys in the green room. Looking like a proud Poppa.” 

Erin smiles up at her, “Thank you. You have been such a huge help these past few months.”

Margie takes hold of her hand, “You’re welcome sweetheart.” 

Margie and Erin turn at the sound of the door opening as Kim and Rachel come out of the room dressed in floor length burgundy boho backless V-neck dress with spaghetti straps. Kim’s hair fell in loose curls down to her shoulders. While Rachel was done in a half up down style with a twisted crown braid. “Oh my, don’t you two look lovely.”

“Thanks Margie,” Rachel replies with a smile on her face.

Erin nods her head in agreement, “I agree those dresses are perfect. You guys look amazing.” Her says as she gets up from the chair after the hairstyle finishes her hair. 

Just then there is a knock at the door. Kim goes over to answer it and is greeted by Ruzek, “Wow! Don’t you look gorgeous darlin” He says with that oh so charming look on his face.

Kim smiles up at him, “Thanks Adam. You don’t look too bad yourself.” He leans down and gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. When they break apart he makes his way over to Erin. 

“Wow, Lindsay you don’t even have the dress on yet and you already look stunning.”

Erin’s hair is pulled back simple yet stunning updo. “Always the charmer.”

“I try. I have something for you.” He hands her one of the boxes in his hand. “Jay wanted me to give this to you. He told me to tell that even though two aren’t tradition thing this is your something new.” 

Erin smiles up at him, “Thanks.” She opens up the box and her eyes widen appears as she pulls out the bangle. The bangle is a freshwater pearl and lab created white sapphire hinged bangle in sterling silver.

“Jay did good.” Kim says looking at the bangle.

“It’s gorgeous, Erin.” Margie says as she comes over to get a look at it.

Erin looks up at Margie, “Can you put it on me?” 

“Of course.” She moves closer to Erin and takes the bangle from her hand. She opens the it and slips it on her out stretched wrist.

Adam clears his throat as he motions his head toward the couch, “He also has a little something for the munchkin. He didn’t want her to feel left out.” Ruzek hands the box over to Erin and turns to makes his way over to the couch to grab Nadia who’s in grossed in her iPad. He bends down in front of her and taps her leg. Nadia looks up and smiles at him as she takes off her head phones, “Hi, uncle Adam.”

“Hey, kid.” He says as he pulls her into a hug. “Your mom has a gift that your dad bought you. Why don’t we take a look at?”

A huge smiles appears on Nadia’s face. She gets down off the couch and approaches her mother, “Where’s my present Mommy?”

Erin bends down in front of her daughter carefully as to not let her robe slip open. “Right here. Why don’t we open it together?” Nadia nods her head in agreement. Erin pulls the string that’s tied around the box off for Nadia and lets the little girl open up the box. 

Nadia’s eyes widen as she looks at what’s inside the box. She looks back up at her mother and says, “Mommy, daddy got me a bracelet.”

Erin looks at her daughter with a smile on her face, “Wow, it’s so pretty baby. Would you like to wear it.” 

“Yes, please.” Erin takes the simple personalized curb chain bracelet with Nadia’s name out of the box and she hold it up to Nadia, “Look sweet pea, it even has your name’s on it.”

“Wow.” Nadia says in wonder. Erin puts the bracelet on her daughter and stands up. Nadia turns around and faces everyone else in the room, “Look at my pretty bracelet.” 

They all smile at her as Adam says, “It beautiful just like the little girl wearing it.” Nadia immediately blushes.

Margie looks at the clock and turns to Erin, “Alright, now it’s time for the bride to get dressed.” She turns to Adam and says, “And it’s time for you to head back to the groom.” Adam nods his head and heads out the door. 

Erin lets out a breath as a huge smile of her face. She gets up from the chair and heads into the room to get dressed. Kim follows her into the room to help her get the dress on. A little while later Erin emerges from the room with Kim behind fixing her train. 

Nadia get wide as she sees her mother, “Mommy you look so pretty.”

“Erin, you look absolutely stunning.” Margie says.

Rachel nods her head in agreement, “I agree with Margie you look stunning. Jay isn’t going to know what hit him.” 

Margie holds up a finger, “There is something that’s missing.” Erin looks at her in confusion. Margie moves over to the couch where her purse is laying. She pulls out a cloth and walks back over to Erin. She slowly opens the cloth up to reveal a pair of tear drop diamond earrings. Erin raises her hand up to her mouth and looks at Margie, “These were my mother’s and I wore them on my wedding day.” Margie says as she looks up at Erin with tears in her eyes.

“Margie…” Erin says as she looks up at her with tears in her eyes. Margie takes Erin hand and places the earrings in them.

“I wanted to give them to my daughter on her wedding but we only had Michael. I know what it’s like not to have your mother here on your wedding day. And I know there are a lot of different emotions going on in you but I want you to know that I love you like you were my own and I hope these will give you a sense of peace like they did me.”

Erin looks at Margie with tears in her eyes, “Margie…I…Thank you.” Erin pauses, “I am so glad that you came into our lives.” Erin pulls the older woman into a hug.

Erin begins to fan herself to keep the tears from falling and running her make-up. “Okay, no more making me cry.” She says with a laugh as they laugh with her. 

Kim claps her hands together. “So, even though you are not doing the traditions thing. You already have something burrowed which are the earrings that Margie gave you. Something new, the bangle you got from Jay and you’re something blue is your garter. Now you just need something old.” Kim says. 

A knock sounds at the door breaking the conversation. Rachel goes over to answer the door, “Hey, Hank.”

“Hey Rachel.” He says greeting her in return.

At the sound of her grandfathers voice Nadia runs over to him, “Poppa.”

Hank smiles and lifts Nadia up into his arms, “There’s my girl and might I say you look beautiful in your dress.”

Nadia beams up at him, “Thank you.” He walks further into the room and stops dead in his tracks. 

Erin looks up at him with a huge smile on her face she stretches her hands out and says, So, what do you think?” 

He smiles, “You look breathtaking.” He replies in his raspy voice.

“Thank you.” She says smiling at him.

He breaks his eye contact with Erin and looks around the room. “Do you ladies think that I can have a moment alone with Erin?”

“Of course.” Rachel replies she over to the table and grabs the bridesmaids bouquets and Nadia’s flower girl basket.

“Nadia, how about we go see your dad and show him your pretty dress?” Hank sets Nadia down on the ground and she runs over to grab Kim’s hand and follows her and Rachel out the door.

“Oh, Kim since you’re going to see Jay can you give him this.” She turns and grabs a box with a card off the table. She walks over to Kim and hands it to her. 

As Erin talks to Kim Margie walks over to Hank and gives him a kiss, “See you guys out there.” She says with a smile before she walks out the door followed by Rachel, Kim and Nadia.

As the door closes Erin turns toward Hank, “You got a great woman there, don’t screw it up.”

Hank looks at her with a smile, “I won’t.” He pauses and says, “So, you ready to do this?”

Erin moves closer to him, “I have never been more ready for anything in my entire life.”

He smiles at her, “There’s something I want you to have.” He pulls out box from his pocket and hands it to her. Erin opens the box and looks up at him, “I don’t know if you remember it or not but It was Camille’s. I gave it to her on our first wedding anniversary and she wore it every day up until the very end.”

“I remember.” She says with tears shining in her eyes. 

Hank nods his head, “She told me she caught you admiring when you thought she wasn’t looking.” Erin lets out a small chuckle. As Hank’s voice catches in his throat, “Before…” He shakes his head and clears his throat, “Before she died she wanted me to give this to you on your wedding.” Tears threaten to spill from her eyes as Hank continues, “She knew she wouldn’t be there but she wanted you to have a piece of her.”

The tears spill from her eyes at Hank last words. He moves over to the desk and grabs a tissue and hands it to her, “Thanks.” She shakes her head, “I’ve been thinking about Camille a lot lately and knowing that she wanted me to have a piece of her just means so much. From the moment you brought me into your home she loved me like I was hers just like you did and I’m thankful for the two.” Hank pulls her into his arms as she says, “I love you dad.”

They pull apart and Hank has a huge smile on his face and places as kiss on her forehead, “I love you too, kid.”

“Ugh, thank god for waterproof mascara.” She says with a laugh. She takes the single solitaire diamond necklace out of the box, “Can you put it on me.” Hank nods his head and moves behind her and places the necklace on her.

“Beautiful” He says as he wipes the tears from his eyes, “Alright, kid. Let’s get you married.”

…

Kim nods on the door of the green room and is greeted by Mouse, “Hey, I have something for Jay.”

“Come on in.” Mouse says as he moves out of the way and lets Kim and Nadia in. “Hey munchkin.”

Nadia smiles up at him, “Hi.” She spots her dad and runs over to him. “Daddy!”

Jay turns around with a huge smile, “Hey.” He says as he grabs her pulls her into his arms. “I missed you last night.”

“Me too.” She replies as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Do you like my dress?”

Jay looks down at her outfit, “I love it. You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you. I love my bracelet.” Nadia says as she lifts up her arm.

“I’m so glad, princess.” He looks up as sees Kim approaching. “Hey, Kim. You look beautiful.” 

“Thanks Jay.” She hands him the box. “This is from Erin.”

Jay sets Nadia on the ground and the little girl heads over to her Uncle Will. He takes the box from her and opens the card. A smile appears on his face as he reads it.

Jay, I don’t want to say too much because still have to save some for our vows. But I will say this we have been partners for as long as I can remember but now we get to be lifelong partners and there’s no one I’d rather share this journey with than you. I love you and I can’t wait to be your wife.  
Love, Erin

“What’s it say man?” Ruzek ask as he comes over to Jay. 

Jay shakes his head, “Nothing.” He places the card back in the envelope and opens the box to find an all-black Armani exchange watch. 

Adam let’s out a whistle, “That’s a nice watch there buddy.” 

Jay looks over at him and gives him a smirk. He takes the watch out of the box and places the box on the table and puts the watch on his wrist. He looks at everyone in the room, “Let’s get this show on the road.”

…

The room is simply decorated with a soft romantic look. Candles ran along both sides of the aisle with white and red rose petals and a white aisle runner between them. At the front of the room is a simple structure with white and burgundy colored flowers.

Jay and Will make their way down the aisle and stand toward the front. As he gets there he turns around and scans the room as he lets out a breath. Will stands next to his brother and slaps him on the shoulder, “You ready?”

Jay glances over at his brother, “So ready.” He says with a smile. Jay looks out into the room at their family and friends who have gathered to celebrate with them. He spots Al and Meredith sitting next to Platt and Munch. He spots the fireman and his date and he thinks back to the time where he was jealous of the relationship between him and Erin. He shakes his head at the thought as he continues to scan the crow. He spots Antonio seating with Kevin and next to them is Hailey. He watches as she scans the crowd when their eyes met spots him and gives him a two thumps up with a smiles at him. He lets out a chuckle and smiles back at her. 

He sees Margie make her way over to greet her son Michael and his wife. Margie says her goodbyes to them and heads to her seat on were the “bride’s” parents were supposed to sit. Once she’s seated she looks up at him and gives him a warm smile and he returns it. He is so grateful that she came into their lives. She has been amazing with Nadia taking her in as one of her grandkids. He loves the way she has taken Erin in under her wing and become like a mother to her. 

He eyes move over to the right side were his parents are supposed to be sitting. A lump begins to form in his throat. He sees a single white rose laying on both chairs and a note attached to the back of the chairs.

In Loving Memory 

Your presence we miss

Your memory we treasure.

Loving you always.

Forgetting you never.

Reserved for Patrick “Pat” Halstead

Father of the Groom

In Loving Memory 

Your presence we miss

Your memory we treasure.

Loving you always.

Forgetting you never.

Reserved for Katherine Halstead

Mother of the Groom

Jay looks over at Will for some kind of explanation but all he sees is tears in his eyes as he shrugs his shoulders. He looks over and finds Margie watching him with tears shining in her own eyes. She gives him a small smile and walks over to him, “Erin, wanted it to be a surprise. She thought this would be a perfect way to honor your parents since they couldn’t be here today.”

He shakes his, “God, I love her.”

Will slaps him on the shoulder, “You pick a good woman.” Margie makes her way back over to her seat. The officiant moves into position as the music begins. “Here we go.” Will says as gets back in place behind Jay. 

Jay takes a deep breath as the music begins and Mouse and Rachel walk down the aisle. He watches as the two of them have there on little conversation as they walk. Mouse gives Rachel a wink as they separate and he takes his place behind Will. They decided not to have Will walk down the aisle with anyone since Erin only had Kim as Maid of Honor and Rachel as a bridesmaid.

Next up was Kim and Adam as he watched the two of them make their way down the aisle and he hope that better times were ahead for the couple. They had been through a lot with the loss of the baby and they both deserved some happiness in their lives.

A huge smile appears on his face as he sees his little girl walk down the aisle careful dropping her flowers out of the basket. When Nadia sees him a huge smile appears on her face and she quickly makes her way over to him. As Jay picks her up she looks up at him and says “Did see me daddy?”

“I did baby. You did awesome.” He tells her giving her a kiss on her cheek which makes the crowd let out “aww” at the scene in front of them. He sets her back down on the ground and points toward Margie, “Now, why don’t you go set with Margie.” He says in quiet voice.

“Okay, daddy.” She says trying to whisper but failing which makes everyone laugh. She turns and runs over to Margie, as the older woman pulls her up onto her lap.

Everyone soon quiets down again as the music changes for the bride. Erin chose didn’t want the traditional song when she walked down the aisle. So instead Erin and Jay choose a song that describe their relationship. The song they choose was “I Won’t Give Up” by Jason Mraz. The officiant speaks into the microphone, “Will everyone please rise.”

When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?

As the doors open to reveal Erin, Jay’s breath catches in his throat as tears well up in his eyes. She walks down the aisle her eyes meet his and a huge smile graces her. As he watches all he can think about what a vision she looks like. His mind flashes back to the important moments in their relationships, the first time they meet.

Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Their first kiss. The first time they made. Their first break up.

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

Their “I love you. Moving in together. Jay walking out. 

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
We got yeah we got a lot at stake  
And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
I'm still looking up

Erin’s return, meeting Nadia for the first time, rebuilding their relationship, and finally the proposal. 

Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough (I am tough) he knows (I am loved)  
We got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)  
I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

His mind clears and Erin is stands before him with Hank at her side. She looks at him and mouths “Are you ok?” He looks up at her and smiles as he mouths back “Perfect.” The officiant begins to speak, “Who gives this woman to be married?”

“I do.” Hank says as he places a kiss on Erin’s cheek. She thanks him and takes Jay’s out stretched hand as she moves to stand across form him.

"Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Jay and Erin a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Jay and Erin have decided to say a few words to each other.”

Erin takes a breath and begins, “Jay, from the first moment I met you I know that we had something special. We had this immediate bond with each other and I have never had that with anyone before. I tried to fight for as long as I could but I eventually gave.” She smiles at him. “I keep thinking back to that day where I ask you how you were feeling about us living together. Do you remember that day?” Jay nods his head. “After I told you about my crazy obsession with how many pillows I sleep, you said the sweetest thing to me.”

“Erin, I’m going to tell what I would tell you a year from, two years from now, twenty years from now. Do your thing babe.” Jay says with a smile on his face.

Tears spring in Erin’s eyes as he finishes, “And I told you that you were amazing and it’s still true today. You are the most amazing man that I have ever meet and I’m so thankful that I got a second chance with you. I can’t wait to see what the future will hold for us. I love you and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you.”

“You know as you were walking down the aisle my mind flashback to every important moment in our relationship. Our first kiss, the first time we said “I love you”, when we moved in together. Me being an idiot and walking out on you, you coming back home, meeting our daughter for the first time.” Erin watches the tears the spring forth in his eyes as she gives him a smile. “Three years ago I thought this moment would never happened but then you came home and you brought with you my greatest Joy, our daughter. We slowly began to rebuild what we once had but better and stronger than ever before. I love you and I promise to spend my whole life telling you just how much.” Jay wipes the tears that have fallen down Erin’s face.

“How has the rings?”

“I do.” Will takes the rings out of his jacket pocket and hands them over to Jay. Jay hands Erin his ring while he keeps hers.

“Erin repeat at after me. "I, Jay, give you, Erin this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." As she finishes she slides the ring on his finger.

“Jay repeat after me, "I, Erin, give you, Jay this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." Jay places the ring on Erin’s finger as the two smile at each other. 

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Jay grabs her face and his hand and places a passionate kiss on her lips. The room erupts in applause. 

Jay and Erin turn and face the their friends and family, "I present to you Mr. & Mrs. Halstead." 

…

The reception is in full swing and everyone is having a good time. The guests where all sitting at the tables waiting for the bride and groom to enter. The DJ grabs the mic, “Alright, Alright it’s time to introduce the wedding party. First up bridesmaid Rachel Gerwitz and her husband groomsmen Mouse Gerwitz!” Mouse and Rachel come out holding hands and dancing as they head to their seats. “Next up Maid of Honor Kim Burgess and Groomsmen Adam Ruzek!” Everyone cheers as Adam leads Kim into the room and then dips her. “Last but not least we have best man Will Halstead accompanied by flower girl Nadia Halstead!” Will walks through the door with Nadia in his arms. He twirls her around as she lets out a giggle that makes everyone laugh. 

“Alright, if everyone would please stand, as I introduce for the first time ever Mr.& Mrs. Jay Halstead!” The room erupts in applause as they enter with their adjoined hands raised as they make their way to their seats. 

As the bride and groom are seated an announcement is made that dinner is served. The conversations flow as everyone enjoys their dinner. Throughout the dinner guests come up and greet the bride and groom. As dinner winds down Will grabs the mic and gathers everyone’s attention. “We now at the part of the evening for toast and Kim has so graciously allowed me to go first.” He turns toward Erin and Jay. “When I first met you my brother was worried I was going to do something stupid to embarrass him and I knew than that you worried different from any of the other girls. I saw a change in my brother when he was with. You brought something out in him that I have never seen before. When you left things were from for him and I saw that light that was once there dim but then you came back and it was like he was whole again.” Erin looks over and Jay and smiles. “I say all that to say that I’m happy my brother found you. I wish our parents could have met you. Our mom would have loved you.” Will clears his throat and lifts his glass up to them. “Welcome to the family.”   
Will walks over to Erin and pulls her into a hug. As they break apart Jay grabs Will and pulls him into a hug, “I love you, man.”

“Back at you little bro.”

Will hands the mic over to Kim, “Thanks Will now I have to follow up on that amazing speech.” Everyone laughs. “Working with Erin and Jay I was privy to seeing how they work together while being a couple. I remember telling Erin how sometimes I forgot they were even dating because they made it look so easy. I look at them and they still make it look easy even though I know it hasn’t always been. But as I watched the two of the rebuild the relationship they once had I’m reminded that love can prevail. When two people are meant to be together nothing can stand in the way.” She lifts her glass up to them. “To Erin and Jay. May your love last a lifetime.” Kim walks over to them and hugs them both.

The DJ picks up the mic, “Alright it’s that time of the evening for the bride and groom’s first dance.” Jay gets up from his seat and grabs Erin hands as he leads her to the dance floor. As soon as the hit the dance floor the cords of Ron Pope’s “Last First Kiss” begins to play. Jay pulls Erin into his arms they both begin to say to the music.

We might have met His children  
Maybe it's been a couple weeks  
I don't even know anymore  
You have that affect on me

And now I'm feeling like forever  
Just showed up at my door  
I've got a little piece of heaven  
It's all mine to hold onto

What I'm trying to say  
In my own simple way  
Is I want you to be my last first kiss  
I want you to be my last first kiss

My heart, yes it's finally found  
Someone I can't live without

The two of them have their own private conversation as they are wrapped up in each other. The guest watch as the couple seems to be in their own little world. 

And I wonder what you're thinking  
Whenever you're not around  
Any secret I was keepin'  
I wanna tell you right now

And when I dream about tomorrow  
I've got you on my mind  
I am hopelessly devoted  
Just want you in my life

What I'm trying to say  
In my own simple way  
Is I want you to be my last first kiss  
I want you to be my last first kiss

My heart, yes it's finally found  
My heart, yes it's finally found  
Someone I can't live without

Jay whispers something in her ear that makes Erin through her head back in laughter.

I promise you nothing new  
Is gonna come around  
Making me change my mind  
Nothing new, only you on my mind

What I'm trying to say  
In my own simple way  
Is I want you to be my last first kiss  
I want you to be my last first kiss  
I want you to be my last first kiss

My heart, yes it's finally found  
My heart, yes it's finally found  
Someone I can't live without

As the song ends he places a gentle kiss on her lips. As their dance ends the room erupts in applause. The DJ picks up the mic again, “It’s that time of the evening that everyone puts on their dancing shoes.” The DJ puts on some upbeat music as the guest head to the dance floor and join the bride and groom. As Erin looks around at her friends and family dancing and laughing with each she can’t help but smile. She watches as Jay dances with Nadia and Hank pulls Margie into his arms as she laughs. She sees Adam twirl Kim around as Kevin and Hailey dance together. Jay pulls her into his arms to dance with both of his girls, she knows there is nowhere else she would rather be than surrounded by the people she loves. Though this road at times has been she’s thankful for every tear, every heartbreak, every smile and every laugh because they all lead her to this exact moment in the arms of the man she loves. Back where she belongs. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: THANK YOU!! To everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. This is the end of the road and I thank you all for coming on this journey with me. I hope you enjoy this Epilogue that gives you a brief look at the Halstead’s life two years after the wedding. I’ll be posting the Epilogue sometime tomorrow.


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow! I can’t believe this story is really over. Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoy this little peak into their lives.

It’s been two years since Jay and Erin tied the knot in a small ceremony with friends and family. Life had been good for the Halstead’s, three months ago they had moved into their first house  
right. They had talked about housing hunting ever since they got married two years ago. Ollie was getting bigger and both wanted a backyard for Nadia to run and play instead of being stuck in an apartment. But they kept putting it off as something they would want in the future. Then Erin found out she was pregnant. 

*Flashback*

Jay walked into the apartment after a long day at work. They had just wrapped up a big case but Jay’s mind was on Erin. She had been sick for the past couple of days and today she went to the doctor to find out what was going on. She had called him earlier but he wasn’t able to answer it since they were knee deep in a case. But she left a voice mail saying that she would talk to him when he came home.

Jay sighs and closes the apartment door and walks slowly into the quiet apartment. He sets his stuff down and heads to Nadia’s room to check on her. He quietly opens her door and peaks in. He finds her fast asleep with her mouth wide open and a hand draped over Ollie. Jay smiles at the scene and walks over to the bed and places a kiss on her being careful not to wake her. He gives her one last glance and turns and walks out the door. He heads to their bedroom and finds Erin sitting up with her back against the head board waiting for him. “Hey.” She greets him as he walks to the room.

“Hey.” He says tiredly as he sits on the bed and takes off his shoes. “How did your doctor’s appointment go? Did they find out what’s wrong?” Jay replies as he moves closer to her on the bed. 

Erin takes Jay’s hand, “Well, it’s what I suspected it to be.”

Jay gives her a concerned look, “Erin, you’re starting to scare me what’s going?”

Erin smiles at him, “I’m fine Jay, I promise.”

“Obviously, you’re not since you have been throwing up the past couple of days.” 

“Well, the doctor did find the reason why I’ve been throwing up.”

Jay looks at her anxiously, “What is it?”

Erin leans over and grabs something off the dresser. She hands him and envelope. Jay takes the envelope in his hands and looks up at her. She nods her head at him, “Open it.”

Jay opens the envelope and pulls out a photograph. He looks down at the sonagram in his hand. Recognition appears on his face, he looks up at Erin and gives her a huge smile. “You’re pregnant?”

Erin smiles, “Yeah, the doctor says I’m about 8 weeks.” She says in a small voice. 

“We’re going to have a baby!” Erin laughs as Jay pulls her into his lap and places passionate kiss on her lips.

*End Flashback*

Erin was in the kitchen cleaning up the dinner dishes as she waited for Jay to come home. Nadia was in the living room watching tv. The house is quiet for a moment and Erin relishes in it. She hears the door open as Jay enters the house. He finally walks into the kitchen and greets her, “Hey.” He says as he gives her a kiss. 

“How was your day?” 

Jay nods his head, “Good. It was light day today.”

“That’s good.”

He pulls her into his arms, “How was your day?”

Erin lets out a sigh, “Exhausting.” Erin pulls back from the hug, “I left you a plate. I wasn’t sure if you ate or not.” She moves to go and get the plate but Jay grabs her arm to stop her. “Why don’t you go and grab a shower and relax a little.” As soon as the words leave his mouth a cry breaks out. Erin moves to go and get the baby but Jay stops her, “ I got this.”

She places a kiss on his lips, “Thanks babe.” 

A little while later Erin exited the bathroom towel drying her hair. It had been two weeks since she had given birth and she was utterly exhausted. She had forgot how exhausting it was having a newborn but it was nice to have help this time around. Jay had been a godsent these last two weeks. He couldn’t do much in the way of feeding since Erin was breastfeeding but he was there to change diapers and get up with the baby in the middle of the night. 

Today was his first day back to work since she had the baby and her amazing husband was still taking care of her. She smiles as she makes her way downstairs and finds Jay passed out on the couch with his head tip back on the back of the couch while their son fast asleep on his chest. Nadia was sitting at the opposite end the couch watching Frozen 2 on the tv. Erin smiles as she takes in the picture in front of her. She quickly grabs her and takes a picture before she makes her way over to them. She grabs Nadia and pulls her into her lap and as they as the watch the movie together. 

“Daddy was supposed to be watching the movie with me but he fell asleep.” She says with pout.

Erin pulls Nadia closer, “That’s okay because that gives us some mommy daughter time.” Nadia smiles and cuddles closer to her mother.

Since the birth of their son it’s been she hasn’t spent a lot of one on one time with Nadia. As she places a kiss on the side of Nadia’s head Erin thinks back to when they told Nadia she was going to be a big sister.

*Flashback*

Erin was now three months pregnant and they were ready to tell Nadia that she was going to be a big sister. Jay was in the kitchen cooking dinner as Erin at on the couch watching tv. Nadia had spent the day with Hank and was heading home soon. Erin set on the couch wondering how they were going to tell Nadia she had been an only five years now. And she was nervous about how Nadia was going to feel about having a sibling. 

The sound of Jay’s voice brings her out of her thoughts, “Careful or you’re going to bite that lip off.”

She looks at him confused, “Huh?”

“You’ve been biting your bottom lip for few minutes. I called your name but you must have been in deep thought?” He sits down beside her, “What’s got you thinking so much?”

Erin sighs, “I’m just wondering how Nadia’s going to feel about having a sibling. It’s just been me and her for a long time and now she has us both and I’m wondering if she is going to be ready to share her parents.”

Jay pulls Erin closer to places his hand on the her tiny bump, “She’s definitely going have to get used to sharing us with the baby but ultimately I think she is going to be excited about having a sibling.”

Erin looks up at him, “You think?”

“I know.” He says dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Just then a knock sounds at the door and Jay gets up from the couch and answers it. She hears him greet Nadia and then the sound of her little feet running to find her, “Mommy.” Nadia says excitedly as she sees her mother on the couch.

“Hi, baby.” Erin says as she pulls the little girl into her lap. She hears Jay say goodbye to Hank and close the door. He heads back into the living room and joins his girls on the couch. Erin settles Nadia between the two of them. 

Jay pulls the little girl into his lap so she is sitting side ways facing Erin, “Mommy and I have something we want to talk to you about.”

Nadia looks up at her father curiously, “What?”

Erin looks at Nadia and places a hand on her belly, “There’s a baby in my belly. You’re going to be a big sister.” She finishes with a smile.

Nadia looks up at her mother, “How did a baby get in your belly?”

Jay looks over at Erin and then back at Nadia, “When a mommy and daddy love each other, they make baby. That’s how you were made.”

She looks at him still a little confused but says, “Okay.”

Erin gives Jay a look at the lack of response from their daughter,“ So, how do you feel about being a big sister?” Erin asks her.

Nadia shrugs her shoulders, “Okay I guess. I just wished the baby was here now so I could play with it.”

Erin and Jay look at each other and share a laugh, “Well, you’re going to have to wait a little bit longer for that to happen.”

Nadia crosses her arms lets out a loud huff, “I hate waiting.” 

*End Flashback*

Erin hears their son let out a soft whimper she glances over at him getting ready to comfort the baby but before she can Jay pats the baby’s bottom and he falls back to sleep. Erin reaches her hand over towards Jay and runs her hand through his hair. As she strokes his hair she thinks back to the day she gave birth to their son.

*Flashback*

After ten hours of excruciating labor their son had made his appearance in the world. Erin was exhausted but she couldn’t help but smile as she watched Jay hold their son for the first time. Tears appear in her eyes as she thinks about the moment that she took away from him with Nadia because she was scared. As if sensing her thoughts Jay leans over and strokes Erin head, “Hey, it’s the past and where here now.” She gives him a smile. 

He sits on the side of her hospital bed, “Before we are bombarded with people. Have we officially decided on a name for this little guy.”

Erin lifts her hand up to strokes the baby’s head, “I know we couldn’t decide between Liam or Noah. I personally think he looks more like a Noah than a Liam.” She says with a smile.

“Jay looks down at his son I agree. Noah Halstead. I like it.”

Erin shakes her head and looks up at him, “Noah Patrick Halstead.”

Jay looks at Erin stunned with tears in his eyes, “Patrick. Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” She says as she wipes the tears that escape from his eyes, “You remember that night after we found out we were having a boy. You were so worried that you would pass the mistakes that your father made with you to him. You opened up to me about his death and how everything that you thought about him not being proud of you was wrong. I think this is the perfect way to honor the man who was proud of his son. Just like you are going to be proud of yours.”

Jay leans over and places a gentle kiss on her lips, “Thank you.”

There’s a knock on the door as Will pokes his head inside, “Hey, you guys up for some visitors?”

“Yeah, send them on in. I know they have been waiting to meet this little guy.”

Will opens the door further and let’s Hank, Margie and Nadia into the room, “I figured I would late them in groups as to not overwhelm you guys.”

“Thanks.” Says to Will.

“Mommy,” Nadia shouts as she sees her mother. Hank moves over to the other side of the bed to help Nadia sit down next to Erin.

“Hi, baby. Mommy missed you.” Erin says as she places a kiss on her daughter’s head.

“So, are you guys going to introduce us to the newest member.” Will says.

Erin looks over at Jay, “I’ll let you do the honors.”

He smiles at her, “Everyone we’d like you to meet Noah Patrick Halstead.”

Will eyes teared up at the name. He moves over to his brother and pats him on the shoulder as Jay hands the baby over to Will. He stares down at his nephew and then back at Jay, “You named him after dad?”

Jay shakes his head and looks up at his brother, “Erin thought this would be a nice way to honor dad.”

Will looks over at his sister in law, “Thank you.” She looks over at him and gives him a smile. 

After a while Hank makes his way over to Will “Alright, I think I’ve been patient long enough,” He hold out his hands, “I would like to hold my grandson.”

Will carefully hands the baby over, “Alright, Noah your grandpa wants to hold you now.”

Hank cradles the small child in his arms, “Hey, champ I’m your grandpa or poppa whatever you want to call me.” He looks over at Erin, “You did good, kid.”

She smiles at him, “Thanks dad.” 

“Alright, Hank I think you hogged him long enough.” Margie says as she comes up behind him. “Now, it’s time for grandma to have a turn.” Hank hands her the baby and once his in her arms she begins too coo all over him. She looks over at Erin, “He’s so precious.”

Erin smiles at her as she watches Hank stands beside Margie as he runs his hand over Noah’s head. Her eyes moved to the ring that now graces his finger and smiles. Hank and Margie had gotten married a few months ago in a civil ceremony at the courthouse. Having both been married before neither one of them wanted a wedding. Jay places a gentle kiss on her head begins her out of her thoughts. She looks up at him and gives him a tired smile. 

“I love you.” He tells her.

Her smile grows bigger, “I love you too.”

*End Flashback* 

The sound of Jay’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts, “What are you thinking about over there?”

She blinks her eyes and looks over down at him, “Just thinking about how great my life is.” 

He smiles at her as he looks over at their now sleeping daughter and then at their son, “Oh, Kim wanted me to remind you that she and Adam were bringing dinner over tomorrow. They know we can’t make this weekend to their house warming so they wanted to spend some time with us and the kids.” 

“Sounds good.” Erin says in a tired voice.

Jay looks over at his wife, “How about I take Nadia up to bed and then we can try and get some sleep before this little guy wakes up again?”

“That sounds like a great plan.” Jay hands Noah over to Erin and pulls Nadia up into his arms and takes her upstairs as Erin trails behind him. He enters their room a little while later and finds Erin nursing Noah. “Our plan got a little derailed. This one woke up hungry.” 

Jay quickly changes his clothes and gets into bed with Erin. He places his arm around Erin as he drops a kiss on the top of her head. “I love you.”

She looks up at him and gives him a tired smile, “I love you too.”


End file.
